


红夏

by icedpepsi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpepsi/pseuds/icedpepsi
Summary: 斯内普在十九岁那年与掠夺者们踏上旅途。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	红夏

1.  
1979年 夏

十九岁的小天狼星·布莱克对于乐队有一种持续已久的偏见，他始终认为乐队是被表演的场合所定义的。乐队之所以是乐队，不是因为它有几名成员，有曲有谱有调，有几支上好的吉他贝斯，或是有人给这个小团体严肃地起了一个乐队名。乐队之所以是乐队，是因为表演的场合足够自由和敞亮，这个场合可以包容音乐，换而言之，音乐在这里够水似的顺畅地流动。他可能会给你打个比方：好比说那些在学校某个节日登上舞台，面朝一堆黑压压的人头唱几首流行情歌的，这不叫乐队；只待在录音室里调调机器和麦克风，这不叫乐队。在他最执着的偏见里，咖啡馆是最不适合乐队演出的地方。所以小天狼星对自己、詹姆·波特、莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁坐在咖啡馆的地板上写歌一事，姑且称作消遣。

说是写歌，除了他，其他人尤为浑水摸鱼。莱姆斯鼻梁上架着一副有点滑稽的眼镜——他瘦得支撑不起它，莱姆斯得隔一会儿就将眼镜扶回去，再接着对着他厚厚的课本用一支红笔圈圈画画。可以理解。大多数时间里小天狼星对朋友格外大度，这就是他为什么在同一时刻温和地原谅了正盯着在柜台后清理咖啡机的莉莉·伊万斯的詹姆·波特和靠着一张软沙发打了好半天瞌睡的彼得。这些原谅被三个人消耗完，他没把余额留给自己。小天狼星大概写了一个钟，六线谱上憋出了几个和弦，除此之外，没了。他开始对自己感到生气，但找不到一个可以让他发泄的渠道。等他刚刚满脸疲惫地闭上眼睛，他马上又想起什么，于是眼睛又睁开，小天狼星中气十足地喊了一声：

“鼻涕精！”

他知道西弗勒斯·斯内普就在外面那条巷子里。各大高校的期末考临近，除了好好学生莱姆斯·卢平，斯内普肯定也不会舍得把这个难得的休息时间给浪费掉。小天狼星从地板上爬起来，他用脚顶开咖啡馆后门：“斯内普——”他果然瞧见西弗勒斯·斯内普坐在外面的台阶上，抱着一个笔记本，存在感低得活像一片影子。小天狼星踢着走出门，经过斯内普时，他一只手臂往下一捞，“你肯定不介意我看看你的复习笔记吧？哇，你上课未免也太认真了，我写过的所有作业加起来都没有你的笔记本那么厚。”

斯内普瞪着他：“把我的书还给我。”

“就跟你开一个小玩笑。”小天狼星露出一个欠扁的笑脸，“你想出去兜风吗？”

“什么？”

“我说，出去走走，再有半小时就营业啦，趁着这个时间我们可以溜出去玩一会儿。”

说到这里——这个让他们相识的咖啡馆，一切都缘于他的好兄弟詹姆·波特一个月前拉着其他三个人神神秘秘地说：我找到了个好地方给我们的乐队表演。然后便把他们拉到了这家有些老旧的咖啡馆。小天狼星花了五分钟逼詹姆·波特说出实情，詹姆没坚持多久，很快就投降了：和他们一个专业的莉莉·伊万斯，顶漂亮迷人的隔壁班同学，他偶然发现她在这里打工。他们早在大一那年成立乐队，但到那时为止这个团体的最高贡献也就只是一个借口。当然小天狼星不太承认这是一个乐队，他顶多认为这是一帮好兄弟混在一起玩的证据，谈不上太认真，更谈不上专业。名义上是驻唱乐队，实际他们成了这的义工。至于斯内普，在他们四人帮来之前就在这儿和莉莉一起打工了一段时间。詹姆嫉妒疯了。

“你疯了吧？”

斯内普斩钉截铁地说。他一把抢过小天狼星手里的本子，准备转身走人。

“你不无聊么？”小天狼星耸了耸肩，“我挺无聊的。”

他说的无聊是真的无聊。但也不代表他真的想和西弗勒斯·斯内普两个人骑他新买来的摩托车，其乐融融地在有限的半小时内惹出无穷无尽的麻烦。他口中的无聊一词是一个泛指，可能是指这个季节，可能是指他刚刚那一个钟内在音乐上毫无造化的丢人或者这份工作。这种泛指的无聊可以很深很用力地侵蚀掉一个人，小天狼星刚刚才给自己下这个诊断，他在咖啡馆内环视四周，那儿安静得像另一个世界，他很快发觉连他最好的哥们都没法解救他。找斯内普乐子纯属一时的兴头，之前的大部分时间里，他也经常拿他开一些，他认为无伤大雅的玩笑。詹姆的暗恋对象莉莉有时对他和他的好伙伴们这种小玩笑十分不满，她和他交流并不是很多，但她常说，小天狼星，你可以长大一点么？

他今年十九岁，暂时不知道自己长没长大。不过他有十足的自信认为他的三个好哥们里面最多只有一个知道，那个人极有可能是莱姆斯，总之不大可能是詹姆，更不可能是彼得。他对此不太放在心上，知道自己是大人是青少年是小孩，重要吗，得出一个结果重要吗。他连这个都不愿意思考。不过目前这个情况的结果很容易得出，那就是西弗勒斯·斯内普丝毫不给小天狼星一丁点面子，他很干脆地甩上了门。

“布莱克。”莉莉见斯内普气冲冲地走进来，喊小天狼星时责怪地用眼神剜了他一下。詹姆这才大梦初醒似的发觉他的梦中情人开口了，他也糊里糊涂地跟着喊了一句：“布莱克！”然后睁大双眼看着小天狼星：怎么啦？没什么。小天狼星用口型告诉他。

“好啦，大家。”莱姆斯从书本中抬起头，他聪明得很，发觉室内的空气不对劲就马上转移话题，“开始为最后一次的演出排练吧？”

莉莉点点头。得到这个地方的半个女主人同意之后，詹姆精神百倍地站起来，顺便把睡得流了一下巴口水的彼得给踹醒。赶紧把书收起来，莱姆斯，课本与音乐互不相容。詹姆说。然后莱姆斯笑着把那些课本丢到一边。这时，斯内普识趣地又消失在某个黑漆漆的角落了。

小天狼星满意地笑了。他要的正是这种效果。

十九岁的小天狼星·布莱克正要准备开始他的音乐生涯第一步的时候就受到一个致命打击。咖啡馆很快要闭店。这句话的意思是，莉莉·伊万斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普的兼职即将结束，也意味着他们这支才刚刚形成一个差不多模样的乐队会失去他们第一个常驻的表演场合。小天狼星偷偷沮丧过一会，他既不想在某个人家里的地下室灰溜溜地写歌，也不想违反自己的原则去参加他看不上的学校音乐节表演，更何况学校已经有一个乐队了。他骤然生出一些可惜的情绪出来，即使小天狼星瞧不起这个咖啡馆已经维持了挺长一段时间。这段时间里陨石可能会撞击地球，外星人可能会绑架他们的首相，任何惊天动地的事情都会发生，让小天狼星最为脊背一凉的是，这段时间有了一个不知道是好是坏的结果，他突然在老板说我们可能要关店了之后产生一个想法。他当然爱摇滚，爱弹吉他，爱弹吉他时女孩儿们对他尖叫，爱搞音乐，但不至于爱成一个疯子，他的疯很均匀地分给了四面八方，但那一刻，他是真的想搞一次惊天动地的。

瞧他，在很多人看来他没什么烦恼，很多举动都能被以大化小，有关小天狼星的一切都那么容易消化。小天狼星·布莱克，人们一听“小天狼星”这个名字就领悟了。哦，是那个长得十分不错，吉他弹得十分不错，成绩不赖，和谁都玩得很好的大男孩。人们首先给他粗糙地列出这份挺长的优点清单，然后根据他姓名里的第二部分给他做总结：总之，小天狼星各方面都处于良好甚至优秀的水平，不愧是布莱克家里的公子哥！之一！

但没有人知道他和另一个布莱克之一闹得水火不容。在这件事情上小天狼星维持着他惯有的骄傲，就像他走路时，弹吉他时，在运动场打篮球时那样，他的骄傲十分持久且强烈，总是很贴心地溢到他身边的所有人身上，大家似乎都很受用，并且在这种骄傲之中变得更加爱他，于是小天狼星·布莱克也就变得更加迷人了。唯独有两个人例外。那位另一个布莱克之一仿佛置身于另一个围满高墙的空间，把他哥哥那些拼命散发的东西都给统统挡出去了。小天狼星的骄傲这时就转了阵地：是我单方面和他水火不容，是我瞧不上他。

雷古勒斯·布莱克，人们口中的两个布莱克之一，有着和他哥哥一样俊秀的外貌，更是在另一个专业里成绩顶尖。唯一的遗憾是身体不好。雷古勒斯的脸色总是很苍白，在小天狼星看来，他整个人活像一块冰，又僵又冷。但这实际上更像在形容他们相处的氛围，又僵又冷，通常以小天狼星势不可挡的敌意开启，以雷古勒斯惯用的沉默结束。

人见人爱的小天狼星对此并不感到挫败，他过早地接收环绕的爱意与赞美，也过早地从自己的兄弟身上得知并不是所有人都和他合得来。他锻炼出了一种对于小概率事件的冷静，这很好地体现在他和西弗勒斯·斯内普身上。早说了，在万人迷小天狼星·布莱克面前，唯独有两个人并不为他动容，第一位已经介绍过一遍，另一位和雷古勒斯在某些方面极度相似。第一，他苍白，瘦弱，像瓷似的易碎；第二，他和小天狼星同样水火不容。和布莱克二公子不一样的是，他比小天狼星瞧不起他更加地瞧不起小天狼星，西弗勒斯·斯内普和小天狼星·布莱克之间是形成了一个完美的厌恶闭环。

他们很少能正常交流，至少有一方不怀好意，大多数时间里是双方都不怀好意。店长宣布闭店消息时小天狼星正坐在一张木椅上给他新买的吉他调音。他接话接得又快又小声，是说给身边的詹姆听的，“至少斯内普会很开心，这样他就不用经常见到我们这帮坏小子了。”

“是啊。”詹姆回答得很敷衍。他比小天狼星要沮丧得多，还全都写在他那张平日里很嚣张的脸上。闭店意味着他少了很多和莉莉接触的机会。

“哥们，别伤心。”小天狼星的手臂捅捅詹姆，“你现在就像一个不能和喜欢的女孩上同一节课的中学生，逊毙了。”

詹姆笑着骂了他一句，马上又紧紧盯着在柜台后和莉莉窃窃私语的斯内普。“这家伙什么时候认识莉莉的？”

“好像挺小的时候就认识了，青梅竹马，还是伊万斯介绍斯内普来这里的。”莱姆斯说。

小天狼星啐了一声，他顺着詹姆的视线看过去，斯内普表情很阴沉，薄薄两片灰白嘴唇在丑陋的大鼻子下面一张一合，飞快地和莉莉说着些什么。在小天狼星看来，斯内普一共有四种表情，第一是脸很臭，第二是脸超级臭，第三是面对莉莉时缓和下来的脸色，第四是面对他们四个修练出来的一种顶级脸臭。现在属于第二种。小天狼星已经琢磨出了这套公式，他计算出，闭店这件事对于斯内普来说影响重大，斯内普难以再与莉莉共事，也会失去了一份不少的薪水。

一片分散而混乱的沉默中，彼得粗声粗气地说：“斯内普那个家伙再不想办法搞点钱，他明年的学费就要交不起了。”

当然，富裕且被宠坏的波特家儿子不能理解这种贫穷的苦痛，詹姆只是像听见另一个世界的声音一样疑惑地眨眨眼睛，便没再接话了。小天狼星没有点头也没有接着说下去，他开始端详斯内普，莉莉和他站在柜台的两头，一个在擦拭咖啡杯，一个望着某盏微弱地亮着的小灯发呆。那时，在场各位刚刚成年没多久的大学生没有一个人知道悲伤与痛苦并不是那么容易共情这个事实，所以诡异的沉默断断续续的，一直延续到那天晚上咖啡馆打烊。莱姆斯背着他装着满包乐谱和书本的挎包，和他们道别后便晃晃悠悠地在月亮下走回家了。彼得拉着郁闷的詹姆去附近的酒馆喝酒。莉莉和斯内普还在店里做最后的收拾工作。小天狼星穿着一件无袖衫蹲在门口抽烟，烟雾比月光模糊，在灰蒙蒙之中，他看见斯内普慢慢地走了出来。

“伊万斯呢？”小天狼星不想抬头，所以他平视着落在街道上的一片树叶。

“她走后面那个门。”斯内普简短地说。

“为什么？”

“因为后面那条巷子离她家更近。”

“为什么？”

斯内普皱起眉头，第四种斯内普式表情，小天狼星最常见到的那种。小天狼星终于舍得抬头看他一眼，他冲斯内普挑衅地笑了一下，吐出一口烟。

斯内普不再正眼看他了，斯内普甚至有些后悔自己为什么要回答这个蠢狗，或许是今天的工作让他有些累，实在是大意了。他几本书夹在腋下准备往右，他走了几步，在黄色的路灯下低头踩着自己又暗又薄的影子走出十米。斯内普突然在这片黑色黄色的祥和中生出一种不好的念头。不不不不。他在心里骂了一声，回过头。没白骂，那条蠢狗果然跟在他后面。

他快把枯枝似的脖颈往下弯成九十度，死死地盯着自己的鞋尖飞快往前走。斯内普很难说小天狼星不会在这里把他拦住然后揍他一顿，虽然今天他没干什么惹到他的事，小天狼星也从来没有揍过他，但小天狼星·布莱克这个人一直很暴戾且莫名其妙。斯内普走到一个路口，他思考了一下，决定往明亮的地方拐，在他以为自己逃脱成功时，小天狼星很快打消这个念头。斯内普很快感觉自己的一只胳膊被抓住了，然后小天狼星跳到斯内普的跟前，这个十足的讨厌鬼。

“斯内普。”小天狼星很不礼貌地说，“无视人是很没礼貌的。”

斯内普狠狠地翻了个白眼，“你有什么事？”要放在一分钟前，他说这句话绝对没有这种硬邦邦的底气，这条街上人来人往，他能确保布莱克不会对他做什么恶行。

“你不是在怕我打你吧？”小天狼星不怀好意地咧了一下嘴，“你可把我想得真坏。”

废话。斯内普在心里说。但他只是紧紧把嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的直线。

“我有事找你。”

小天狼星估计把他五分钟前抽的那根烟给丢了。现在他嘴里叼着一根新的，还没点上，看上去很酷很帅很不羁，烟被他叼在嘴里时便昂贵了好几倍，小天狼星一说话，它就随着他嘴唇的动作一抖一抖。小天狼星从兜里摸出一个打火机点燃了烟，他说的话和那张俊脸一起变得模模糊糊的，“也可以说是有个忙需要你帮，不，我想说，我可能有个工作给你。”

“什么？”斯内普眉间隆成一座灰白色的小土坡。

“可能我能给你提供一份工作……就这个暑假……”小天狼星说，唇间的烟又抖了几下。

“什么？”

“你聋了吗？”小天狼星差点在街上跳起来，他把烟扔到脚下用力碾了碾，力道恶毒得仿佛在碾斯内普的脸，“我能给你一份工作机会，这下你他妈的听见了吧！”

“为什么不找伊万斯？”斯内普问。

“女生不方便做这个工作。得和我们四个人一起，我，詹姆，莱姆斯，彼得，四个人，一起吃一起住一起做事，待上很长一段时间，可能是一个月，也可能是两个月，可能更长，总之会在新学期开始前结束。”

“不了。”这条狗又在说疯话。斯内普侧身闪过小天狼星身旁，他不对小天狼星说滚已经维持了他最底线的那份礼貌，而这是很少见的。今天他疲倦得不行，放在之前，他们两个能把整个咖啡馆闹得兵荒马乱，哪怕斯内普只剩一点精力他都要对小天狼星破口大骂，直到店主说再吵就都滚出去才堪堪罢休。

“你听我讲完！”小天狼星不耐烦了，嗓音与烦躁一起膨胀变大了起来，和他唱歌时很不一样。这种只限于面对斯内普的声音很尖锐，把斯内普刺得腰际一凉。“我再说一遍，这份工作的要求不难，只要跟在我们后头就好了，报酬……我目前不能保证具体数目，但一定不会没有……”他说到这里声音忽然小了下来，斯内普简直想讥笑出声，布莱克家的少爷难道不该挥金如土？“这工作包吃包住，绝对不会亏待你！但需要和我们四个人一直待在一起……”声音又小下去一些，他倒是有些自知之明，“而且要离开伦敦，我还没想好往那边走，但一定不会待在伦敦，会离伦敦越来越远……”

斯内普往前走着，他打断小天狼星的喋喋不休：“别说了。”

“你听我讲完……”

“别说了。”斯内普恶声恶气地重复了一遍。这时再怎么死缠烂打，小天狼星也该停下来了，但小天狼星·布莱克不是一般人，也不是一般的烦人，他倒着走在斯内普面前，脚步一瘸一拐的，他又高又瘦，两条长长的手臂在腿侧晃晃悠悠，努力保持平衡呢。斯内普停下脚步时，小天狼星跟着顿了一下，没稳住，差点往后摔进路上被脚印踩得黑乎乎脏兮兮的砖块里。

一阵长久的，尴尬的沉默。小天狼星感觉自己的后背沁出几滴冷汗。

斯内普端详他良久，从他脚上的运动鞋到他的发顶，像是要从这些里面看出另一个小天狼星出来，一个善良的，与他没有任何嫌隙的小天狼星。看了半天，小天狼星估计斯内普什么也看不出来。他眨了眨眼睛，也不感到多少意外。但他估计不到接下来斯内普会说的话。“我考虑一下。”斯内普开口说。

这次他是真的头也不回地离开了。

2.  
1979年 夏

两把吉他，一把贝斯，几个背包和箱子，这就是他们带的所有行李。期末考试结束的三天后小天狼星就为所有人搞定了五张车票。斯内普在车站从小天狼星手中接过那张纸片，眯着眼睛细细看了好几遍，他忍不住说：“布莱克，你这目的地选得太近了吧。”小天狼星满不在乎地说没关系。他指了指自己肩上背着的那把被他涂鸦得乱七八糟的吉他，和莱姆斯身后看上去风格明显简约很多的贝斯，这都是他们的咖啡馆演出装备。小天狼星向一头雾水的斯内普保证，有了这些，他们总会越走越远的。他决定让大家慢慢往北走。

斯内普后悔得直想咬断自己的舌头。要他相信小天狼星·布莱克，这件事听起来简直是个笑话。

斯内普第一个上车，他从左看到右：三个挨得紧紧的座位，然后是一条窄过道，再是三个座位。斯内普捏着自己的那张车票找了个靠窗的位置坐下来，詹姆眼疾手快地抢了另一边的靠窗位，莱姆斯在詹姆旁边落座，彼得亦步亦趋地跟在詹姆和莱姆斯后面，他瞧了一眼斯内普，想都不用想，马上就把这个烂摊子推给走在最后的小天狼星了。彼得坐下时还扭过头朝小天狼星不怀好意地咧嘴笑了几声，一副看好戏的样子，小天狼星挥了一拳作势要打他。斯内普只是隔着灰扑扑的车窗看外面灰色的世界，对这个小插曲置之不理。

小天狼星把包扔到座位底下，他在斯内普身旁坐下来，嘴里哼着一些破碎的小调。这些是他还没有写出来的。小天狼星没有受过系统的歌唱训练，他的调子低低的，断断续续的，在业余者的耳朵里，他的创作也难以拼凑成一个完整的作品。但他和斯内普挨得很近，歌声靠近斯内普的耳际就失真得严重。斯内普又焦躁几分，一直到车辆开动，小天狼星还没有停下来的意思，他干脆开了车窗，风扑打在他瘦削的脸颊上时才感到好一些。

“鼻涕精。”小天狼星突然不唱了，“你出过远门吗？”

“没有。”实际上是有的。斯内普小的时候，他的妈妈，艾琳·普林斯曾带着他出去玩过一阵时间，不算去得非常远，肯定比不过常和家人一起出门远游的詹姆·波特这类没有头脑也没有烦恼的小孩，但这已算是他人生中唯一一次到远一点的地方去。斯内普不想对小天狼星提起他的妈妈和这件事。

“你想出远门吗？”小天狼星又问。

斯内普点点头。这一次没说谎，但小天狼星让他很烦躁，他最多只能承受他提出两个白痴问题，再多嘴一句，就算他们四个人会把他扔下车他也要开口骂出来。

但小天狼星不再问了，他也开始盯着窗外往后流动的树，车，人影，一张年轻的脸安静又茫然。他很少露出这种表情，也可以说从来没有，因为斯内普从来没见过。在他的潜意识里，小天狼星只有九岁，幼稚，无知，气焰嚣张，一双有神的灰蓝色眼珠里没有半点沉甸甸的事和物件。他与生俱来的嚣张来自于他显赫的家世，他优越的相貌，他极好的人缘，这个一点沉重一点惘然的表情，未免太不符合小天狼星·布莱克这个人了，斯内普认为的小天狼星·布莱克是不会露出这种表情的。

在车上待了两个小时，小天狼星明显有些坐不住了。走道那边的情况也不太和谐，莱姆斯随身背的包里揣着一本基础乐理书——这是小天狼星唯一允许他带的书，只是拿来消遣用的，页边已经在早先被翻烂了，詹姆几乎半个头露出窗外，他被闷得受不了，莱姆斯低头看几眼那破破烂烂的书，就得抬头拉拉詹姆的衣袖，要他别把身子也飞出去。车内的空气宛如一滩死水，在人和车厢内四处碰壁，仅仅凭几条窗户缝根本流通不了，小天狼星要斯内普把窗开大一点。彼得这时开始打起鼾来，呼噜噜响，一开始只有身边的莱姆斯听得见，后来詹姆和小天狼星脸色一变，如临大敌，斯内普一直冷着的嘴角也抽动了几下。彼得的鼾声像一个危险信号，车厢里人和人之间混杂的味道愈加浓郁，小天狼星扭头朝斯内普挥挥手，斯内普没理他，他干脆探起身子跨过斯内普，两只手臂撑着窗沿，斯内普想开口骂他，小天狼星只回头露出一个苦笑，又转过来，哇的一声往窗外吐了。

另一边的莱姆斯和詹姆笑得乐不可支。

他们五人在傍晚灰溜溜地下了车。这种车，乘客从在别的方面分高低贵贱，只凭你的意志力和忍耐力来分三六九等，小天狼星和詹姆这两个平日里飙车成瘾的不羁浪子反而早早投降，在摩托车上锻炼出的那些风驰电掣本事丢了个精光。接着是莱姆斯，他的脸色憋得蜡黄，他本来给人的感觉就不太健康，现在很有枯竭之势。只有两个人面不改色。彼得几乎从上车一直睡到下车，睡得整个世界天昏地暗，他醒来时恰好车辆停下，彼得三两步跳下车，一手拎着行李箱半个肩膀背着包，他竟是里头最有精神的人。斯内普只比他差一些，他整段车程里几乎都没睡，除了和小天狼星换了个座位之后就没什么其他动作了，他的脸也有些发青，眼下挂着两个淡淡的黑眼圈，但似乎是因为他一直看着都状态不好，对比起来竟没有其他人那么萎靡。小天狼星在车上几乎把胆汁都给吐出一半，他感觉自己像是死了，被莱姆斯拖着走下车之后，他才想起来用最后的力气跳起来对着开走的大巴充满怨恨地大声说拜拜。

一共五个人，莱姆斯去附近的旅馆开了两个房间。詹姆提议抓阄来决定怎么分配。彼得撕了五张纸条，往上面分别写上3和2两个数字。这意味着他们要抽的是住三人间还是二人间。斯内普很有自知之明，他知道这个抓阄是为自己量身制定的，如果没有他的存在，他们那四个家伙有什么好抓阄的，随便抓一个人都能当同住一屋的好室友！他留了一个心眼，留意了某张叠起来的纸条在彼得手心中如何翻滚，然后他眼疾手快地抓起那张展开——2。很好，这意思就是说只有一个倒霉蛋需要来和他做室友。斯内普内心比较希望他是卢平，他一直认为莱姆斯·卢平是那四个人之中比较好对付的一个。

那四个家伙先后抓起四张纸条，四个人都看起来心事重重，互相打量对方的表情，送到小天狼星跟前的打量还附加了某些疑惑和质问，仿佛有人抓着他的领子却只是温和地问为什么把斯内普这个晦气的家伙带在身边。斯内普看一眼就明白了，其他人也像他一样没搞清楚小天狼星为何偏偏挑中自己。小天狼星置身于各种揣测与疑虑的中心，只得率先打开自己的纸条。一个大大的，一锤定音的2。

小天狼星表情没怎么变，看来在出发之前，他就对一切做好了一切的万全准备。任何突发情况都可能有，其他几个人还把这趟当成大学生暑假旅行，但小天狼星和斯内普不是，斯内普不知道小天狼星把他们这趟远门叫什么，但反正不会太悠闲太美好。他提着箱子、包、吉他上了楼，楼梯爬了一半，他扭头看看还在楼下发愣的其他人，小天狼星把眉毛挑得高高的，笑了一声，“跟上来啊！”他冲他们吼。

这才是他认识的小天狼星·布莱克。斯内普放心了。

他们出去找了个不错的餐馆吃晚饭，小天狼星勒令莱姆斯少吃东西多喝水，自己也在一旁拿着水杯咕咚咕咚灌水。彼得吃得连连打几个饱嗝，小天狼星拉着莱姆斯跑了好多趟厕所，詹姆笑得腰都直不起来，“你也太紧张了吧！”他大声说。斯内普离得远远的，听见这句话时他忽然有了一种不好的预感。小天狼星见他眉头一皱，招招手让莱姆斯过来。他从莱姆斯包里掏了掏，下一秒斯内普感觉有什么砸进了自己怀里。“你先回旅馆看看这个。”小天狼星努努嘴，指了一下斯内普怀里的东西，“这是你的第一项任务。”

斯内普低头一看，这是那本基础乐理书。那些人果然是破坏好手，在白蒙蒙的路灯下，他小心地拿着那本破得像要揉碎在他手心里的书把边角卷起大半的封面慢慢抚平，G——一个字母，他慢慢往右看——吉他，他眯起眼睛，这光到底还是不够。斯内普曲起掌心拢在书名旁边——吉他入门。他终于看清了，抬起头时，小天狼星早已拉着其他三人溜个没影。

斯内普拿着那本书，一边走一边琢磨小天狼星安的什么心思。旅馆离得不远，这条街算是镇上比较热闹的地方，斯内普只觉得吵，逆着往某处去的人们脚步飞快地走回去。他没听小天狼星的话，持着一份谨慎，把书丢在了床头柜上，先去冲了澡。他累得不行，许久没闭眼，感觉自己差点在热腾腾的水汽中舒服得倒下了。他猜小天狼星或许是和他们到酒吧之类的地方消遣去了，便没再多想，任由那本破书扔在一边，缩进被子里渐渐睡了过去。

知道他们昨天晚上干了什么的斯内普第二天就后悔自己答应了小天狼星这件事。

据小天狼星的说法，他们昨晚跑去附近找了个给他们演出的场子。四个人看着还是半成熟的模样，尤其是莱姆斯和彼得，莱姆斯虽然从头蔫到脚，风一刮就倒了似的，身上却有一股正直的学生会会长气质，而彼得看着就像一颗肉球，不像有当键盘手的本事，这些搞得他们的谈判过程有点不太顺利，谈了一个小时，最后还是靠小天狼星和詹姆那两张嘴给折中谈妥了。他们先前没有在这种音乐砰砰响又人声鼎沸的场合表演过，老板只让他们来当个暖场的，唱三首歌，然后就走人。他们又在那个酒吧待了一会儿，晚上十二点的时候莱姆斯说自己先回旅馆休息。小天狼星郁闷了一整天，喝了小两杯就之后他从椅子上猛地跳起来，他说这样不行，他表情气压很低，喝得有些醉的詹姆都得小心翼翼地等他接下来会说出什么屁话。我知道，那家伙把我们当小孩看，我得……我得……小天狼星又喝了一杯烈的，这时他开始有些大舌头了。他只得简短地说：我得去纹身！

什么逻辑！但这种场合、这种时机下也不太需要逻辑。詹姆和彼得晕晕乎乎地陪他找了家店，掀开外面的塑料布条帘子走了进去。小天狼星等到在椅子上坐下来才打定主意。第二天斯内普醒来看见他时，他穿了一条背心躺在床上呼呼大睡，右臂上面多了一些乱七八糟的线条和图案，还有一些令人匪夷所思的文字，看上去不像英文，反而像一长串鱼吐出来的不规则泡泡或是些咒语。斯内普醒来的第一刻未免受到太大冲击，他远远地盯着另一张床上的小天狼星，感觉自己置身于另一个危险世界。他撇过头，瞧见那本把自己打发回来的书，才记起昨晚、这两天，原来都是真实的。

斯内普向来有早起的习惯，要他知道昨晚发生的所有事得再过四个小时。他没有出房门，洗漱过后就坐在椅上读小天狼星昨晚丢给他的那本书。小天狼星昨晚历经那么多破事，一睡就给睡到中午，他醒来第一件事便是确认自己的右臂上是不是有别的东西，似乎对他的第一个纹身很满意，半睁着眼对着他满臂还有点发红的皮肤笑了几声后，他对斯内普说：“嘿，鼻涕精，听好了，你的主要工作就是帮我们调试设备和保养我们的——”他看了一眼摆在墙角的吉他，“装备。”

“什么？”斯内普没听懂。

“简单来说就是后勤。”小天狼星一字一句地说，“乐队的后勤。”

“你们要……成立乐队？认真的那种？”斯内普还是没听太懂。但他还记得小天狼星的那套乐队理论：乐队是由表演的场合定义的，所以严格来说他们之前不算正式的搞乐队。这些他都某天在咖啡馆里和詹姆大谈特谈的时候斯内普恰好听见了，还记得挺清楚。

“是啊。”小天狼星点头，他又补充了一句，“这次是认真的。”

“那为什么要扯上我。”这不是一个问句，而是一句抱怨，但小天狼星没分心思去判断斯内普话里有什么性质，他直起身子，一张刚刚才清醒过来的脸上盈满理直气壮：“我雇你来的啊。”

他说得没错。斯内普没话说了。

“我会教你。”小天狼星从床上爬起来，房间的天花板很低，床却很高，他毛茸茸的一颗脑袋几乎快撞上去了，“呃，我们有的乐器我都多少会一些，我一个人就可以教你怎么去调教那些家伙……你脑子还行，应该很快就能学会的，这都是一些很程式化的东西。”他说话的声音渐渐小下去，为自己这句不情不愿的夸赞有些扭捏。但很快，他又蹦起来，“听明白了吧？鼻涕精，这就是你的全部工作。哎哟！”撞到头了。斯内普面无表情地看他摔下去，像看一只被掏空棉花的玩偶落回床上。

斯内普在先前和那四个家伙共事了那么长一段时间，还是第一次认真地坐在一边看他们做准备工作，之前他多是跑到杂物间里躲起来，借着溜进门缝的一点光看书，这很难平衡，隔着一条窄窄的光线，他有时嫌里头太暗，有时嫌他们太吵。小天狼星是最吵的那一个，也总是最高兴的那一个，有时他还会莫名其妙地因为在兴头上而嗷一声，像条狗。真嘈杂。斯内普被吵烦了，那个时候便觉得这道平衡题不难，他会把整个门关得紧紧的，然后听着外面那几个人沸反盈天的声响闭上眼睛发一会儿呆。他能看得出来因为他的到场其他人兴致不高，但碍于好兄弟的面子没说什么。斯内普反而把头仰得更高，用他尺寸傲人的大鼻子看在旁边嘟嘟囔囔的詹姆，眼神到处飘移的莱姆斯和彼得。小天狼星作为捅出这个篓子的始作俑者硬着头皮排练了一会，到最后他干脆自己也泄了气，调飘起来，快跑到天花板上去了。他人的痛苦就是自己的快乐，小天狼星·布莱克的痛苦就是西弗勒斯·斯内普的快乐，斯内普看着这片狼藉，顿时有些幸灾乐祸起来。

小天狼星忍无可忍地把谱往地上一摔。“完蛋了。”他对詹姆说。

到了晚上，他们的演出没有斯内普想象得完蛋得太彻底，但斯内普自己倒是快完蛋了。他抱着双臂倚在墙边，看彼得粗萝卜似的手指很不搭地按在琴键上，看詹姆对着架子鼓一通敲，敲出一堆密集的鼓点，把斯内普的骨头在他认为的噪音中敲散架，然后小天狼星和莱姆斯在这时跳上舞台，对着乌泱泱的男人女人们抱着吉他和贝斯唱起第一首歌。不是他们写的那些，他们谨慎地挑了一首在那会儿还是比较流行的。太吵了，这种场合比他们在咖啡馆还要吵一百倍。斯内普头晕目眩地听小天狼星哇啦哇啦地唱，隔得那么远，他不仅听不清歌词，小天狼星的声音在音响里也有些不真切起来。

这支乐队——在此之前小天狼星不管它叫乐队的乐队没有一个固定的主唱，除了彼得，其他人多多少少当过一会儿。有时是詹姆，有时是莱姆斯，有时是小天狼星，他们写很多歌，大多都是一段一段的，又零乱又碎，于是每个人就负责自己写的或者唱得了的那部分。他们的个人色彩很浓烈，当契合时便合在一起，不契合时就各唱各的，让其他人来作配。但只有彼得没有当主角的想法，要一个斯内普般怨毒的人来客观看待，就能告诉别人是因为他水平不够，最多只能勉强跟上。所以大多时候斯内普觉得彼得不像在这个团体里，而是跟在这个团体后面，像卷在飓风里的一片落叶，没头没脑地进入漩涡中心。

但今晚三首歌全由小天狼星唱完了。他在最后唱了一首悲伤的歌，是斯内普第一次听的旋律。层次感没有之前其他歌那么丰富，歌词大段大段都是重复的，斯内普依旧听不清，但他听到了有的地方小天狼星干脆呜呜呜的哼着以代替本来该承载某种情感的文字，唱这首之前那流畅的感觉像是断了的线。歌曲完成度不高，但是演奏却很熟练，这下斯内普听出来了，这是他们自己写的。

“那是我之前写的。”小天狼星那天凌晨回去时和他说，一整个晚上他们只有这次交流，“其实本来安排的不是这首歌，但我就是想唱。”

3.  
1979年 夏

他们收拾行李准备离开这个小镇的时候詹姆鼓足了勇气给莉莉打了个电话，他握着听筒讲话一会手舞足蹈一会身子绷得像个玩具士兵，在外头等他的四个人里至少三个人在一旁看好戏，小天狼星从他走进去一直嘲笑到他意犹未尽地挂了电话。詹姆浑身舒爽地走出来。“喂，斯内普。”小天狼星戏谑地问在边上看书的斯内普，“你也去给伊万斯打一个电话？”

斯内普没理他。他啪地一声合上书，纸张在震动中散开了几页落到地上，斯内普没管，大步离开了。

“喂！乱丢垃圾可不好啊！”

小天狼星的笑声紧紧跟在他后面。

这回他们不想再坐大巴了。詹姆在酒吧认识的一个家伙说他和他的朋友们也是要往北去，他们有两辆车，詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得搭上一辆，小天狼星和斯内普坐另一辆，小天狼星坐副驾驶座，斯内普和他们的乐器一起待在后座。上车时小天狼星忽然感觉有些神奇，短短几天，詹姆他们便很自然地把他和那个大鼻子家伙不假思索地捆绑在一起，在这趟旅途之前，谁也不敢这么做，带上斯内普这个一时头脑发昏的决定将高傲的小天狼星置于这个消沉境地，小天狼星对于他们的撒野只能迫不得已地接收起来，詹姆朝他做了个鬼脸，意思是好好受着吧，和那个蝙蝠似的家伙一起。

他必须承认如果他们两个都闭嘴的话气氛就不会那么尴尬，为了维持表面的这份和平，小天狼星花了很多力气来保持缄默。不要和他起冲突。他勉为其难地给自己下一个指令。毕竟事到如今，一切都是他咎由自取。小天狼星一上车就开始听磁带，他想了想，放了《月之暗面》。平克·弗洛伊德！开车的男人一听就懂，拍着方向盘吹了声口哨。斯内普不懂什么月什么暗面，也不知道平克·弗洛伊德。他靠着小天狼星风格十分花里胡哨的吉他开始困倦了，在混沌的时间里，他听见了歌曲中传来一个男人促狭的笑声，尖叫声，轰鸣声，脚步声，喘气声，迷迷糊糊之间，歌词竟然在他耳里逐渐清晰。

"You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today."  
"And then the one day you find ten years have got behind you."  
"No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun."  
"And you run and you run to catch up with the sun, but it's sinking."  
"And racing around to come up behind you again."  
"The sun is the same in the relative way, but you're older."  
"And shorter of breath and one day closer to death."

他没能想到这首歌竟然能响四十分钟，这四十分钟里他断断续续醒来好几次，小天狼星一直在和开车的男人谈话，谈摇滚和斯内普不久前才第一次听的平克·弗洛伊德。后来这首歌结束，车也缓缓地停了下来，小天狼星半个身子钻到后座去，把斯内普给拍醒。“喂，醒醒，你得帮我把莱姆斯的贝斯搬下来。”他自己一手提着一个琴箱，肩膀上背着另一把，“詹姆他们先到了，你先回去旅馆休息，我去找——”

斯内普半只眼睛还遮着，有点睁不开，但却挺听命令的背上那把贝斯下了车。小天狼星四处张望着，倏地瞧见了什么，他伸手指给斯内普看。“他！”

一张硕大的海报贴在石墙上，用红色加粗的字体写着“纽蒙迦德乐队”。海报的最中央，一个挺拔的男人扬着下巴，他留半长的金发，一张跋扈的脸炳若观火，像只金灿灿的巨鸟立在了他们面前。海报看着有些旧了，小天狼星随便上手一扣，就扣出一块纸下来。斯内普正想从海报上找到那只金色大鸟的名字，却发现写着他名字的那块缺了——被小天狼星扣下来的，只能隐隐约约看见他名字开头是个G。

小天狼星把那张纸片团在手心里，他只是嘟囔了一句：“我们的乐队也得有个名字。”

小天狼星不在的时候，斯内普几乎没有出过房门，他看了一会儿书，又睡了个午觉，时间在这趟旅途里是最廉价，也是最难消磨的东西。斯内普从房内一面镜子里看见自己百无聊赖的脸，这才后知后觉自己的大部分行动都和这条狗拴在一起了，这个因为有他在而不那么和谐的团体里最和他水火不容的小天狼星竟是和他挨得最近的那一个。斯内普大感不妙，他收拾了一下，决定出门走走，没有目的地，只是证明自己仍是那个独来独往的怪胎，证明给自己看。

他没想到莱姆斯·卢平正在走廊，倚着墙角无所事事地抽烟。斯内普也讨厌他，但他印象里的莱姆斯·卢平人没有其他三个那么坏。据说他中学时患了严重的传染病，即使出院了学校里多半同学还是避着他走，上了大学以后对这份来之不易的友情格外珍视，于是也在詹姆和小天狼星这数一数二的坏种的强力感染下就这么随波逐流了。斯内普甚至不知道他会抽烟。卢平的确是学院的学生会会长，同学眼里品学兼优的好好学生，斯内普很多观念还保持一种死板，但他这时不觉得这是一种叛逆，反而觉得在他心里一直和这个小团体捆绑在一起、十分平面化的那个卢平一下子生动起来。

“西弗勒斯！你去哪？”莱姆斯倚着墙，没动，眼神好奇地跟在斯内普身上。

“出去走走。”斯内普闷闷地说。

“好的。”

“布莱克那条……布莱克什么时候回来？”斯内普忽然问。

“呃，不知道，他没告诉你……”

“没什么。”斯内普打断莱姆斯的话。他有些怨恨自己怎么在这时偏偏提到了那个家伙。他低着头快步走下楼，把仍在好奇的莱姆斯甩在身后。

下午五点，天气已比先前凉爽些，路上只有稀稀拉拉几个低着头的上班族路过。斯内普在这条街的拐角转弯。他又瞧见那张石墙上的海报，这回他看得细致了。这张海报泛着黄，老旧得宛如一片巨大的枯叶。斯内普凑上前，他小心地摘了一下海报一角，这张旧纸因为他的拉扯剧烈地牵动到一整面，濒临破碎了。斯内普不敢再动它，他又站在那看了一会，身后忽然传来一句：“看什么呢！”

他回头，一辆小型货车停在街道对面，一个把头发漂得活像白化病狮子的男人坐在驾驶座，车窗摇到了最低，男人一只手搭在窗边，冲他喊：“对，我在说你！”

斯内普顿时感到一阵没趣。他叹了口气，那个男人的语气让他想起那条狗。

见斯内普不回答，男人眯着眼睛笑了一下，不再和他搭话了。陆陆续续有人从对面的屋子里搬出一些大件乐器，斯内普悄悄扫了一眼——和小天狼星他们玩的差不多。他有些郁闷。他妈的怎么全世界都在搞乐队，真烦。车里的男人开了门跳下去，和搬运的其他人说了会话，斯内普能看见他们的嘴一动一动，却听不见在说什么。他在原地站了好一会儿，直到他们把所有物件都搬上车，才发觉自己打量得太过惹人耳目了。这时佯装不好奇已经太晚，斯内普硬着头皮往回走，等回到那个拐角才松了一口气。

“鼻涕……斯内普！”

话音刚落，斯内普远远地看见小天狼星从另一个方向朝他跑过来。他在斯内普跟前刹住，俯下身子大口喘气。斯内普从他乱糟糟的卷发里俯视他的发旋，像看着一条真正的大狗在气喘吁吁地吐舌，这个场面有点滑稽，有点好笑，只是他绝对不会朝布莱克家的大少爷提起嘴角展露一个普普通通的微笑，更不会笑出声。斯内普沉默着等小天狼星不好容易缓冲完，小天狼星直起身，第一件事是交代他的任务结果，“我没找到他……”

斯内普从鼻腔里哼出一声作为答复。

第二件事。小天狼星眨眨眼，问：“你刚刚去干什么了？”

去哪，看什么，干什么，群人的好奇心真是旺盛过头了。斯内普心头又涌起一阵怒气，他甩下小天狼星，径直往回旅馆的方向走。小天狼星回头看看空荡荡的街道，又看着斯内普离去的背影，薄得像刀片，触碰就能见血，把人割得生疼。小天狼星已经习惯这种疼痛。他们针锋相对好长一段时间，大多时候咒骂和讥讽是小天狼星·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普的主要联系，现在在特殊情况下关系稍微缓和，小天狼星有些懒得再像之前一样大肆嬉弄他。他没有多想，权当这是自己的肚量有长进，所以他自认为很大度地笑了一下，先感动一下自己，再拔腿跑过去，“喂，鼻涕精，等等我！”

在这段暂且还算短暂的旅途里，斯内普认为小天狼星·布莱克这家伙要不就是病了要不就是疯了。虽然他之前也那么认为，但在此之前，小天狼星还是维持他那很不可一世的高傲来对待他。现在他稍微放低了点身段很体面地来对自己，斯内普反而有点不习惯起来。他猜测这条狗要不就是某天出过车祸把脑袋撞坏了，要不就是受了伤，很严重的心理创伤。依据他之前对这条狗没羞没臊的定义，前者比较符合实际一点。对于这种情况斯内普保持百分百的谨慎，他一向秉持的观念是，和狗在一起待久了脑子也会坏掉的。

当然小天狼星不会知道他在被如此满怀恶意地揣测着。和其他人相处起来他就是个正常的小天狼星。他们来到这小镇的第三天，小天狼星终于忍不住提议说：我们的乐队也得有个名！大家都严肃起来，詹姆一只手摸到后脑勺，把翘上天的一缕头发压了下来，莱姆斯也摆出一副很严肃很深沉的表情，彼得坐直了身子。斯内普翻了个白眼。瞥见的彼得没好气地问：“关你屁事？”

斯内普翻了个更大的白眼，但他闭嘴了，一对四，情况对他很不利。这时小天狼星伸出一只手挡在彼得面前，像是斩断了某种危险的信号。其他人立马像看神经一样看着他，包括斯内普本人，但没人问小天狼星为什么这么做。

“好了好了。我们的乐队要叫什么呢？”莱姆斯的语气和煦得像什么也没有发生过。

詹姆抱起双臂：“谁有好主意？”

小天狼星刚想开口的时候，斯内普猛地站起身，径直往阳台走去。他要脱离这个泥潭的话，首先就得脱离小天狼星。

外边正下着蒙蒙细雨，冷得很潮湿，雨水顺着风打在他脸上的时候斯内普想起现在正是夏季。远处一家酒吧亮起招牌，有些刺眼，他不得不把目光移开。这几天小天狼星频繁地往那儿跑，那位G——关于他斯内普最多了解一个字母，斯内普知道小天狼星一开始碰壁是因为好几次他而撞了个空，连个影子都没瞧到，非常大牌。听到这里时斯内普对四位旅伴生出一丝转瞬即逝的同情，别人的乐队已经名声大噪，而他们连个名字都没有。

一天前小天狼星转变战术，开始和酒吧的老板谈起自己的乐队，协商到最后也只能和上次一样当暖场嘉宾，老板说来他这儿表演的当地乐队大有人在，那时谁不喜欢摇滚啊？那位老板大约五十岁左右，啤酒肚宛如一颗肥大的布丁，还秃顶，一看就特不摇滚。但小天狼星一听觉得很有道理，只能灰溜溜地跑回来一五一十地把他的原话说了出来。斯内普当时想，我就不喜欢啊。不过他什么也没说出口，跑到一边接着按小天狼星教他的去折腾那把很是惹眼的吉他去了。

一开始只有雨点啪嗒啪嗒落在屋顶的声音，砸得他耳膜生疼，过了一会儿，拉门被拉开，一个高却窄的人影钻了出来。斯内普没侧过头去看是谁。打火机的声音后，一点火光在夜中亮起，新生的烟雾被缓缓吐进清澈的夏夜中。斯内普被呛得要死，他忍不住转过头——卢平。其实他心里在门被拉开的那一瞬间就有答案，房内窸窸窣窣的声音依旧，能在这个时候出来的除了卢平，也没有别人了。莱姆斯·卢平靠着阳台的栏杆，明明只是十九岁，他却总是看上去要苍老得多，整体看上去已经枯朽大半了。但斯内普没有把这回事当作他的一个攻击点，他知道同行的五个人里只有詹姆·波特和小天狼星·布莱克看着永远年轻，永远神采奕奕，于是这个团体看着也似乎是这样。斯内普忍不住说：“这栏杆生锈了。”

莱姆斯抬起胳膊一看，衬衫布料上黏着薄薄的红色铁锈，他有些不好意思地笑起来：“谢谢。”

“你不进去？”

“我都出来了。”莱姆斯说着，又吐出一口烟，“不想我出来？”

“嗯。”斯内普很干脆地承认了。

“也是。”

一阵沉默。莱姆斯拿烟的手动了动，烟灰顺着雨水往一楼落下。他转过头面向斯内普，半张脸融化在头顶明亮的暖黄色灯光中，好似一块黏糊糊的黄油。斯内普对这种场景感到一阵不适，太安静，太祥和了，没有道理出现在这个旅馆或是这段旅途里。但还是有一点能让他好受一些，至少对象是莱姆斯·卢平而不是小天狼星·布莱克或者詹姆·波特，他对他们的厌恶参差不齐，但总归还是有多有少，莱姆斯属于少的那一个，不过也并不代表能少到哪里去——斯内普皱了皱鼻子说：“我对香烟过敏，卢平。”

“不好意思。”莱姆斯把剩下的半截烟在栏杆上碾灭。

“还不进去？”

“真的那么讨厌我们？”

“不如问问你们自己吧，明知故问。”斯内普冷冷地说。

莱姆斯笑了笑，却说：“觉得小天狼星很奇怪吧？”

斯内普没点头也没摇头，但答案很明显。

“我一直觉得他脑子有毛病。”过了一会儿，斯内普才冷硬地吐出一句话，莱姆斯不禁笑了起来。斯内普大为恼火——莱姆斯笑得像在原谅一个不谙世事的小孩。

“你知道詹姆和小天狼星的区别是什么吗？”

“不知道，长相？身材？眼睛的颜色？不过共同点倒是清楚得很。”斯内普讥笑一声，“都是狂妄自大，目中无人的有钱人家少爷。”

“虽然答非所问，但你说得没错。”莱姆斯打了个响指。

“你想说什么？”

“都是狂妄自大，目中无人的有钱人家少爷，没错，没错。但不一定所有的狂妄自大目中无人的有钱人家少爷都是快乐的。”

“你在说什么屁话？”

“是啊。”莱姆斯弯起眼睛，他总是看上去那么温和，面部线条随着笑容柔软下来，这会儿，他又忽然像一个清澈的十九岁少年了。他的表情倏地变得深不可测，斯内普从他脸上看见了无数个属于莱姆斯·卢平或是自己或是别人的伤口，看见他生来就背负了容纳悲剧的任务，谈起这些那么亲切，也那么冷漠。

“他说他不想待在家，我们就陪着他来了，但没有人可以理解小天狼星的处境。你不行，我不行，连詹姆也不行。没有人可以切身体会另一个人，就像没有人可以用同一个角度同一种视野抬头看月亮。这就是为什么我们陪着他一路从伦敦来到这，逃离那该死的，谁都知道小天狼星是布莱克家的人的伦敦。”

“卢平，和他们在一起，你好像也变得不正常了。”

斯内普说，他脸上没有特别的表情，却仿佛看着莱姆斯在月光下变异，惊悚而可怖。

“喂！莱姆斯！”

阳台门被猛地拉开。“回去睡觉啦！”詹姆揽过莱姆斯的肩膀往房间里走去，斯内普还待在阳台，等到其他三人的声音离开后，斯内普这才走进房内。小天狼星换了睡衣，坐在床上若有所思地想着什么，他的手边还散落着几张纸，上面写着大大的歪歪扭扭的单词，估计是刚刚关于乐队名字的提议，过了一会儿，他又看上去一副胸有成竹的模样，带着笑容满足地钻进了被子里。斯内普才不理他的内心戏剧演了多少，他也爬上床，小天狼星见状，说：“那我关灯了。”

“乐队叫什么名字？”关灯时斯内普问。

小天狼星在黑暗之中双眼紧盯着黑黢黢的天花板，他用吐露秘密一样的珍重说：“掠夺者。”

好烂。斯内普翻了个身，他本来下意识地想开口讥讽两句什么，但又意识到这时和犯病的小天狼星没什么好吵的，所以他只是当作什么也没发生，什么也没听到。

4.  
1979年 夏

再待两天，最多两天。小天狼星忍无可忍地说。操，我们住旅馆吃饭喝酒的钱像水一样流出去，却没能进账一分！说这话时他正拉着其他人气汹汹地往酒吧走去。斯内普黑着脸跟在最后面，他听见前面的詹姆问：“今晚是哪个乐队表演啊？”彼得恶声恶气地说：“哪个乐队都行，反正我们暖场还是一分钱都拿不到，脾气不好的都叫我们快滚。这年头真的有人那么热爱音乐啊？”

小天狼星回头狠狠瞪他一眼：“你懂个屁！”

彼得缩着又肥又短的脖子往后稍稍退了一步。莱姆斯拉住小天狼星的手腕：“大家都说今晚是纽蒙迦德的场子，就在我们后面出来。”斯内普听到“纽蒙迦德”这个词时起先疑惑了一会儿，不过他又想起那是自己在旧海报上见过的名字。

“格林德沃！”小天狼星的眼睛马上亮了起来，“快走，我们可不能错过纽蒙迦德！”

他一手拉起詹姆，另一手拉起莱姆斯，径直往酒吧的方向跑去，彼得和斯内普只得跟在他们后面跑，詹姆的声音在风中爽朗地响起：“我们本来就不会错过呀，格林德沃也得排在我们后面呢。”

斯内普跌跌撞撞地跑在后面，他身子很薄，跑起来不像是自己运动，是被风卷着走的。小天狼星的大笑声在奔跑时散开，整条街道忽然被他点亮，这时，他们身后所有的青年男人青年女人也迈开腿跑起来，奔向一场在这个世界里人尽皆知的舞台，斯内普扭过头奇异地看着他们，那一刻所有还未受债务、家庭关系和工作侵扰的年轻生命，都是毅然决然流向同一个方向的。

从他上学的时候，他的聪慧就表现出来了，他向来习惯沉默地把事情做得很好。小天狼星他们四人到街上闲逛的时候，他就到他们借的仓库里对着五花八门的乐器摸摸索索，或者翻看小天狼星丢给他的那本之前被潮湿沤坏的书，这些勉强算作他难得的消遣活动。斯内普有点后悔自己没把下学期的教科书带来，但小天狼星在出发前认真地交代他一定要轻装上阵，他看着这么轻这么脆弱这么不抗压，万一被书本压坏了自己可赔不起。斯内普当即回了他一个白眼说关你屁事你算老几，但最后也只是收拾了一些衣物和日常用品，在某个早晨拎着一个不算太重的箱子出发，悄无声息地离开了家。这会儿他正躲在后台角落照小天狼星教他的一一调试，等到没问题之后，他冲小天狼星点点头，小天狼星在一堆缠绕在一起的电线和来来往往的人群之间不动声色地朝他笑了一下，斯内普还没来得及为这个笑容感到郁闷，小天狼星和詹姆就已经跳上舞台了。

不止底下观众看得漫不经心，掠夺者——正式有了个名字之后的第一场表演得相当涣散，莱姆斯看起来倒是一直很想把其他人组织起来，但小天狼星今晚格外心不在焉，直接把麦克风丢给了其他人，自己只顾低着头弹奏吉他。没人搭理他们的工作态度和表演效果，最后他们还提前了五分钟，胡乱说了几句废话，草草收场，小天狼星猫着腰钻进后台时外面爆发出一股掀翻了空气的尖叫声，他也跟着尖叫了一阵。斯内普坐在一把折叠椅上冷漠地注视着一切，直到小天狼星一把抓起他的手腕——“鼻涕精，带你看看什么是真正的乐队。”

随后他们脱了外套钻进了观众内，其他人显然没发现旁边这几位神采飞扬的年轻人就是刚刚的暖场乐队成员。詹姆扯了扯旁边一个男人的衣服，在他耳边大喊：“接下来是——”男人高声说：“纽蒙迦德！”这一声像石子落入水中迅速在人群里传开来，人们呼喊着“纽蒙迦德”，斯内普下意识地想往外钻，又被小天狼星揪住了衣袖：“等会儿再走，你得见见盖勒——”

几名年轻男人跑上舞台，小天狼星的笑容在脸上僵住。斯内普跟着大家一起看过去——“什么纽蒙迦德啊。”他嘟囔，“这些人我都不认识啊。”

他其实只记住了那位金发的英俊男人，海报上那双向下俯视的眼睛，只消一眼就难以忘记。斯内普回想起那双眼睛时总觉得很熟悉，但音乐吵得他头痛欲裂，晃了晃脑袋之后，里面只剩一团混沌。这时大家都察觉出来发生了什么，刚刚那个带头高声尖叫着纽蒙迦德的男人用今晚最大的力气喊了出来：“操他妈的，你们这帮傻逼被骗了！”

当时的局势很混乱，每个人面面相觑，心里都在大骂同伴或者旁边的人是傻逼。全场可能只有斯内普一个人没空想这些，他被小天狼星拉着跑过来的时候就开始难受了，或许是这里太嘈杂，又或许是今晚吃了什么刺激胃的东西，他在一片兵荒马乱中感觉喉咙又涩又紧，只想着快点离开这里。他左手的那一小角衣料在那时被小天狼星松开了。第二天晚餐的时候他才从其他人的口中知道这些都是老板通过散布小道消息耍的小把戏，他们压根就没有联系纽蒙迦德乐队。很拙劣，却很有效，副作用也只维持了一小会儿，虽然纽蒙迦德的确十分不错，但这支乐队听上去也不赖——人们纷纷放下了刚刚的义愤填膺，转头又是投入新的演出之中。只有小天狼星的怒火持续得比在场的任何一个人都要久，他面无表情地踮起脚，把每一张醉醺醺而快乐的脸扫视过一遍，最后双手拨开人潮，挤着走了出去。

“小天狼星，你去哪啊！”詹姆在小天狼星身后高声喊，小天狼星摆了摆手，没说话，如果说了什么也立马被湮灭在乐声里。“他去哪？”詹姆皱着眉，扭头问莱姆斯。

“不知道。”莱姆斯说，“估计去外面抽烟了吧。”

斯内普没听见詹姆喊的什么，也没发现小天狼星的突然消失。过了一会儿，他低声说了几句请让一让，也离开了挤在舞台前的人群。

“鼻涕精又去哪？”詹姆挠挠脑袋。

“不知道。”莱姆斯摇摇头，他说着，踮起脚看斯内普离去的背影。

震耳欲聋的音乐吵得他头昏脑胀，他脚步虚浮地往盥洗室前进，侧着身子穿越几对贴在一起的男女之后，又一个玻璃杯在他脚边打碎，他的鞋子踩在那酒渍上面，溅湿了他肥大的裤腿。今晚这里格外喧闹，格外迷乱，他感到自己太阳穴内有什么东西在突突跳动，就要挣脱着出来把他整个吞进去。室内的空气又黏又湿，泛着一股令人不舒服的酒精味，他抬起头盯着那个男厕所的标识——很好，就快到了，就快到了，等他洗把脸清醒一下，马上就离开这个光怪陆离的鬼地方。

他跌跌撞撞地跑进盥洗室时，两个影子闪进了最里面的隔间，斯内普皱起了眉头，他大概知道接下来会发生什么，他使劲扭开水龙头，水流哗哗打在洗手盆里的时候隔间里响起了拉链摩擦和布料抖动的声音。斯内普心下一紧，他低下头，掬起一捧水泼在脸上，闭上眼睛那一刻他仿佛回到了小时候的某个夜晚，隔着一道门缝看见被掐着喉咙的身材瘦小的母亲，和伏在母亲身上面色狰狞的父亲。他以漂浮的状态回到过去，看见那个躲在门后一手捂着嘴，眼泪争先恐后地从眼眶里流下的男孩，和门内痛苦不堪却用最大力气忍住尖叫的母亲，他的母亲。

盥洗室外的鼓点在昏黑的回忆之中飘远，斯内普睁开眼睛，眼角一阵刺痛，第一声呻吟传来的时候他终于忍不住跑进了隔间里，扶着马桶干呕起来。

他的好邻居没有要收敛的意思，一声也不愿意闷在喉咙里，他呕得眼眶湿润时那舔舐的啧啧水声越发响亮。斯内普出门后每餐总是吃得很少——虽然之前吃得也不多，但现在摄入的更少了，他枯瘦得像一片没有生命的树皮，胃袋空空，只能吐出一些白色的涎沫。一阵剧烈的咳嗽从他身体内部爆发出来，不知道时间过去了多久，那个不好的预感从他脑海里冒出来之后，隔壁的声音愈发高昂，情绪极速上升，斯内普爬起来，靠在门上不断喘气，他闭上眼睛再度回想起刚刚那个记忆中的画面，最后隔着一道薄薄的塑料隔板，主人公在斯内普的沉默中完成一场缓慢而轻浮的射精。

一阵水声，笑声，那是两个男人才有的声线，然后再是脚步声，有一个人离开了。斯内普在迷迷糊糊的抽气之间想到那阵笑声中有一个声音格外熟悉，很昂扬，很自以为是，全天下只有一两个人能发出如此让人恼火的声音。他猛地睁开眼，推开隔间的门。从下往上一寸一寸地审视，一双看上去刚买不久但蹭了些泥土的球鞋，水蓝色的牛仔裤，满是乱七八糟图案的短袖，在这之上是一张极漂亮极英俊极可恨的脸，小天狼星·布莱克就这么看着斯内普推门出来，看见他通红的双眼，迟来地感受到他面前这个人曾在这短短的时间里完整地死过一遍。

“你……”小天狼星的脸上还挂着水珠，看样子是刚洗过脸。他脖子和脸颊通红，不久前脸上的愤怒烟消云散，斯内普往下看去，连拉链都没拉好。小天狼星顺着他的目光有些尴尬地拉上拉链，“鼻涕精，呃，斯内普……”

斯内普走到水池边挤开小天狼星，他把洗脸和漱口两个环节进行得格外缓慢，最后他想起另一阵陌生的男人笑声，听上去同样年轻，同样不知好歹，斯内普抬起头，嗫嚅道：“布莱克，难道你是……”他很少用这种语气，更别说是在使用一个没办法说完的句子。

小天狼星对他半个问句目瞪口呆，虽然只说了一半，但已经足够直白了。“我是？”他说，“我是小天狼星·布莱克！”

斯内普没说什么，没点头，也没摇头，虽然看着还是活死人的模样，但双眼明晰许多，他转身，在小天狼星的注视下迈着大步离开了。

第二天斯内普睁开眼时小天狼星已经醒了，赤着上身把丢在床上的衣服一件件塞进行李箱里。他的脸有些发肿，眼眶下挂着一片深青色，身上青一块紫一块，斯内普看见他的胸前又多了一些边缘还微微发红的黑色线条或图案，很新鲜的纹身，估计是凌晨又从酒吧跑到哪里折腾的。斯内普不知道他昨晚是几点回来，总之得是在他熟睡之后，他昨晚睡前猜测这条懒狗又会一觉睡到中午。小天狼星扭头看着还睡眼惺忪的斯内普，似乎是觉得斯内普这幅毫无防备的模样很好笑，他咧了咧嘴：“喂，鼻涕精，赶紧收拾衣服，我们要走了。”

“去哪？”

小天狼星手伸进裤兜里摸索了一阵，找到一张纸片——勒特·格林德沃，加上小天狼星没有从海报上扣下来的那个G，就是盖勒特·格林德沃，“去找他。詹姆他们很快就会收拾好，如果不想我们落下你，就快点。”

“你怎么知道他在哪？”斯内普问。

“昨晚我和詹姆他们把老板堵到巷子里揍了一顿，问出来的。”小天狼星嘿嘿一笑，“虽然最后……”因为自尊心，他不再说下去了，但怎么看都知道后他们的下场是被揍得很惨，估计他身上那些伤口是出自姗姗来迟的保安。小天狼星套上一件背心，再是皮夹克，除了脸，身上的伤口一下被遮挡在衣物之下，他看上去精神焕发，一个意气风发的十九岁少年。“我就知道，你们这四个没有脑子的家伙。”斯内普咕哝道，慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，腹诽着那四个惹事精，到盥洗室洗漱去了。

其他人的情况也没好到哪里去，詹姆一只眼睛肿成紫红色的小包，莱姆斯颧骨那里青了一大块，而彼得完全被打成了猪头，他们顶着三张不堪的脸在旅馆外面等着还未下来的两人。小天狼星大步走出来的时候四个人之间顿时炸开一阵笑声，昨晚的巷子里实在昏暗，大家都不清楚对方的脸哪里被打坏哪里被打歪，这会儿是难得的晴天，他们脸上肿得各异的伤口在阳光下暴露得再清晰不过了。但他们像什么都没发生过一样，捏着一张带了点血的纸条（昨晚逼着老板写的）就奔向车站。没有什么没能耐的人还能开酒吧，斯内普从路人的眼神上了解到这件事之后心里暗爽起来。经此一役，四个十九岁男孩在镇上一夜成名，风光无限地变成过街老鼠，更别说到哪里找个好心人顺路开车带他们到目的地。

但走在他身旁的小天狼星看上去什么都不怕，他背着那把招摇的吉他，脸上的神情同样惹眼。他们走在去车站的路上时恶意的眼光越来越弱，斯内普在上车的那一刻才琢磨明白是他亲自把那些眼光的力度给削弱了，没人能成功动摇一条神采奕奕的年轻生命，更何况这是一个只在世上待了十九年，长着一张漂亮脸蛋的，生机勃勃的年轻男人——在这种光芒四溢的时刻，他暂时也可以被称为男孩，没有人会怪罪这个说法。

“喂，兄弟，有信心找到格林德沃？”詹姆坐在小天狼星的后面，他站起来，手指抓着前座小天狼星的卷曲发尾把玩，“有信心让他帮我们一把？”

“当然。”小天狼星闭上眼睛，“我们有秘密武器，你可别忘了。现在谁也别吵我，我要补觉了，鼻涕精，你也是。”

关我屁事。斯内普想张嘴骂他，但想了想，决定暂时不与这条伤狗作对，便也闭上了眼。

今天的气温比往常要高一些，车上几乎没有什么空座，窗户又全是封闭的，斯内普被闷醒时已经是满头大汗，他一向体凉，很少流汗，这会儿竟难以忍受这夏天的暑气。热气在车内流动了好一阵了，他坐在窗边，被阳光直射着灼烤的座椅摸上去微微发烫。斯内普在座椅上小幅度地扭动了一下，他旁边坐着那条正在呼呼大睡的蠢狗。斯内普凝固在座位上思考了一会儿，最终还是稍稍往远离太阳的那边靠了靠，挨着小天狼星肩膀棱起的角度。他侧过头觑了一眼，一小块阳光照在小天狼星的侧脸上，照着他阖着的眼，晒得很健康的肤色和睫毛在眼窝投下的一块灰色阴影。他有些不安地探出半个身子看看四周，大家都睡了，且睡得很安详。他把身子缩回去，盯着那张在飞驰的光影中忽亮忽暗的脸好一会儿，直到发觉自己这不对劲的行为之后他望向窗外的太阳，那一刻他看见了红色的火焰烧着他的双眼，过了好一阵子斯内普才恍若梦醒地回到热浪之中。

这个镇子比他们去的上一个要大很多，最大的不同是这里到处都是纽蒙迦德乐队，小天狼星被詹姆摇醒时车子刚刚摇摇晃晃地停下，他一眼就看见了外面一块木牌子上贴着的海报，全新的，看上去就像刚印出来。他差点从座位上跳起来：“就是这儿！”

斯内普也顺着那个方向看去，最中央还是那张熟悉的面孔，只是那个年轻的金发男人脸上棱角更加分明，看上去年龄大了一些，少年时的影子被削去许多，头发也剪短了，很夸张地竖起来，更是漂成了张扬的白色，詹姆看了直直感叹摇滚不死摇滚不死啊。但这个格林德沃和他们见过那旧海报上的盖勒特·格林德沃一点儿也不像。斯内普愣了一下，说：“这男人……我之前见过。”

“怎么可能？”小天狼星皱起了眉头，“鼻涕精，撒这个谎虽然很酷，但可不像你啊。”

斯内普懒得解释。他确确实实见过这个男人，记得他在车里冲自己喊的那句——“看什么呢！”

他们又找了当地人打听一下，便往镇上比较多年轻人去的旅馆走。斯内普走在最后面盯着小天狼星贴着大腿的挎包若有所思，那里面装着乱七八糟的乐谱和一些零嘴，右手上提着的行李箱倒是塞得鼓鼓囊囊的——不知道钱是不是放在那。虽然知道他是富家少爷，但也没想到能有那么多钱供他们吃饭住店——斯内普自己的那笔费用被小天狼星包下，而他猜想莱姆斯多多少少有受一些帮助，他的家境没好到哪里去，打扮上总有一种贫困家庭的寒酸，这种气息同样还能在斯内普身上嗅到。

放置好行李，詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得又例行来小天狼星房里开会，每次斯内普都想不通为什么不能到另一个房间里谈，其他三人和斯内普处于同一个房间也有些尴尬，但自他们学会把斯内普当空气之后气氛就令人舒适得多了。会议内容没什么了不起的，顶多就是商量下一次演出唱什么歌，镇上哪家酒吧氛围比较好适合他们演出，或者今天晚饭到哪个餐馆去吃，总是搞得很正式的样子，其实不过是四个毛头小子盘着腿坐在小天狼星床上闲聊一阵罢了。斯内普坐在自己那张小床上翻看上一位房客留在这儿的杂志，可能是清扫的时候忘记收走了，内容他不感兴趣，讲一些乱七八糟的新闻八卦，他只是把头埋在书本后面，听着他们讲话。

“莱姆斯，如果见到格林德沃，你第一句想对他说什么？”小天狼星笑嘻嘻地问。

“呃，不知道，或许让他在我的贝斯上签个名？这样就可以卖个好价钱了。”

“詹姆呢？”

“我？我可能会让他在我脸上签名。”詹姆指了指脸颊，“那我可得把脸洗干净些。”

“操，真有你的。”小天狼星大笑起来，“你猜猜我会和他说什么？我会说，你要是不帮我，我就整天在阿不思的课上捣乱！”

5.  
1979年 夏

斯内普在十九岁的某一个夏夜见到了传说中——毋宁说是小天狼星口中的传说，那位小有名气的纽蒙迦德乐队吉他手兼主唱盖勒特·格林德沃先生。演出的场子很小，他们因为晚饭吃得晚姗姗来迟，赶在最后一刻钻进了酒吧大门。斯内普抽了一下鼻子，这里看上去像个废弃的地下室，水泥墙上各式各样的海报和签名，到处充斥着啤酒的味道和汗味，每个人都水淋淋的，小天狼星兴奋地说演出一结束所有人会像洗过澡一样全身都是汗水。因为周围实在太过吵闹，他说这话时只能双手拢在斯内普耳边大声喊出来，每一个字结实地打在他的耳膜上。“你——”他喊，“可得——看好了——”

斯内普踮起脚，太远了，虽然场子很小，但前面的人头牢牢把他的视线挡住。他有些同情地在人群中搜索彼得的身影——在后面，被一群一米九的大个子包围，他今晚别想看到格林德沃的脸了。

斯内普压根就没看到格林德沃是以什么方式出场的，他是猛地跳上来的，还是不疾不徐地走出来的，这些斯内普根本就看不见，他只听见前面的人发出一阵阵尖叫，接着这种尖叫飞速向后排传染，连彼得也发出一阵不太好听的喊声。“詹姆，看，看。”小天狼星想对詹姆说，但他发现詹姆早就被人群挤到不知道哪里角落里去，只能拉了拉一旁斯内普的袖子，“鼻涕精，你看见了没？”

斯内普踮起脚：“看见了——”

小天狼星激动起来：“看见什么了？我怎么什么都没看见？”

“看见一个白头发的男人，抱着吉他出来了……”

“操，太酷了！你和我换个位置，我看不见！”

“骗你的，我也没看见。”斯内普被后面的人推了一把，狠狠撞在前面那人的肩膀上，他在原地晃了一会儿，才说，“早和你说过了，我见过他。”

“怎么可能！”小天狼星在混乱中拉住斯内普，直到他站稳了才瞪他一眼。

斯内普的耳膜又被音响里传出的麦克风杂音刺痛，小天狼星却激动得快要整个人飞起来。连开场白都没有，先是鼓点传来，像一阵浪潮，在吉他声响起，主唱开口的那一瞬间，音乐卷着欢呼声变成海啸。

“操，这回真是格林德沃！”小天狼星说，“莱姆斯，你能相信吗？莱姆斯？”

他扭头一看，刚刚还在他身旁的莱姆斯已经被人挤到了离他一米远。莱姆斯艰难地举起他那树枝似的手臂，他的手臂很长，像一根旗杆竖了起来：“我在这里……”

斯内普的胸腔又是一痛，后面的人狠狠推了他一把，趁机往前挤去。前面的人骂了一声，但因为黑暗与拥挤没法精准打击，斯内普趁机钻进一条空隙内，他不小心踩上别人的脚时小天狼星在不远处高喊：“鼻涕精——你去哪啊——”

每每一个音符飘上天花板，后面的人便越往前压上来。他们这时只能艰难地杵在原地，小天狼星稍微放松一下警惕，其他人就像漫出的水一样四处溢去。“过来。”他有些吃力地俯下身子，眼神窜在无数只挨着的手臂中，找到一片枯黑的叶子扯过来。斯内普在穿得五颜六色的人潮里格外显眼。“詹姆，莱姆斯……”他嘟嘟囔囔的，“他们不知道被挤到哪儿去了。”他转头看了一眼有些呼吸不顺畅的斯内普，在人群中快被挤坏了。小天狼星自言自语道，“算了，能救一个是一个。”

斯内普又被一把扯回原地。这种前推后挤的状态维持了足足二十分钟，小天狼星忽然抬起头指着二楼：“他妈的，我就知道阿不思在这儿。”斯内普往那个方向看去，那是一个半圆形的小型看台，空荡荡的，只有一个模模糊糊的人影正倚靠在栏杆上，随后消失在了黑暗里。斯内普还没来得及把头低下，又被小天狼星抓起了手臂，“此时不追，更待何时。”小天狼星高声说着：“让一让让一让，我朋友要吐出来了！”听见这句话，后排的人飞快地让出一条安全的羊肠小路，小天狼星得以拽着斯内普卯足了力气往出口的方向跑。

“天杀的布莱克，你又发什么疯！”斯内普想挣脱出来，但小天狼星把他的手腕钳得很紧，他痛得差点伸出另一只自由的手一巴掌呼到那张狗脸上。

“我救你出去你还不谢谢我吗！”小天狼星更大声地吼回去。

“演出不是还没结束吗！”

“谁和你说我真的是来看演出的！”

“你啊！”

“妈的，和你真是没法沟通。”

“这句话该让我来说吧，你到底要去哪啊？”

小天狼星推开那扇贴满比基尼女海报的门，把斯内普从里面那个奇诡的世界里拽出来。斯内普站在路边扶着膝盖大口喘气，刚刚挤出来就差点要了他大半条命，他直起腰，深深吸进一口不算太新鲜的空气，但已经足够让他复活了。他扭头看着那扇仿佛通往魔法世界的小门，这种酒吧总是很小，从外表看上去岌岌可危，却塞满城市的每一个角落，如果他独自一人路过绝不会在意。他在回神的时候看着街上的行人和飞驰而过的车在他眼前流动，忽然觉得这个夏天他的生活必定会被以小天狼星为首的这四个麻烦鬼搅个天翻地覆，光是想想他就要晕过去了。斯内普咬着发白的下唇，但无论如何，总比一个地方好。如果他和小天狼星有共同点，那也只能是——他们两个人都不想待在伦敦。

“去哪儿了呢……”小天狼星嘟囔道。

“谁？”

“阿不……就是刚刚在二楼看台那个男人。”

“不知道，我看不清，但说不定在酒吧后巷。”斯内普说，如果是他想安静一会儿的话，他会去咖啡馆后门那条巷子里一个人坐着发呆。

小天狼星愣了一下，旋即跳了起来：“有道理！鼻涕精，有时你脑子也没那么死板嘛。”他说着又想抓起斯内普的手腕，手心碰到斯内普的前一秒又被斯内普的眼神给吓回来，小天狼星尴尬地笑了笑：“抱歉，习惯了，习惯了。”

“你说的阿不思，难道是邓布利多教授？”斯内普问。

“没错！邓布利多教授！”小天狼星狡猾地笑，“那个人见人爱的邓布利多教授，盖勒特·格林德沃的挚友，阿不思·邓布利多——”

学校里没人不认识邓布利多教授，但由于他不在自己的学院，斯内普对于他的了解最多也只是匆匆几眼、一个名字和在食堂吃饭时偶然听来的评价。他的个性在很多人咀嚼和八卦可以同时进行的嘴里磨砺过一遍之后传到斯内普耳朵里，或许有些失真，但丝毫未减半分大家的喜爱。在此之前，他只是很粗糙地把阿不思·邓布利多这个人囫囵了解过几遍，也绝对想不到此时这名学生中的超级巨星就站在自己面前，穿着一身紫色的休闲西服，就斯内普看来，整个看上去非常有当代同性恋的风范。他靠着酒吧满是涂鸦的墙有些惊喜地说：“小天狼星！你怎么在这里。”

“晚上好，教授。”小天狼星说着，擦了一下额头上的汗水，斯内普也大汗淋漓，邓布利多却是站得很轻松很挺拔，冲两个狼狈的少年一笑：“刚从盖勒特的演出里出来？很辛苦，对吧？”

站着说话不腰疼。斯内普默默地想。

“啊，你是化学化工学院的西弗勒斯·斯内普。”邓布利多温和地说，“我听别的教授说过你，你的成绩很好。”

“教授。”斯内普只得僵硬地说。

“但个性古怪，孤僻冷漠？”小天狼星跳过斯内普的问好，接着为邓布利多补充。斯内普只得攥住拳头以忍住不把它往小天狼星脸上挥。他对自己说，冷静，冷静，这里还有教授在场。

邓布利多大笑起来，谁也没想到他就这么说出来了：“没错，说实话，那位教授的确是这么说的。但我想他应该说错了，如果是这样的一个人，就不会和小天狼星·布莱克玩到一块去。”

斯内普攥住另一只拳头。冷静，冷静，这是教授。

“话说回来——”邓布利多转向小天狼星，“你怎么会和西弗勒斯在这里呢？”

“啊，其实詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得他们也在，不过他们还在里面呢，都被挤散了，没办法带他们一起。教授，我一看到您，我就跑出来了。”

“因为我？”邓布利多湖蓝色的双眼在昏暗中闪烁了一下，“不喜欢盖勒特的演出？”

“不，绝对不是。我爱死纽蒙迦德乐队了，老天。但是您更重要。”小天狼星说，“教授，和您坦白，我现在和詹姆他们组建了一个乐队，没错，百分百，正儿八经的乐队，我们有个名字——虽然是不久前起的——叫掠夺者。我们整整一个暑期都在进行乐队巡演！但是说是巡演未免太好听啦——实际上我们一分钱都赚不到，而且表演时也不讨人喜欢，因为我们是暖场的，谁会期待配角呢？教授，说实话，我们钱包空空，很快就要因为伟大的摇滚饿死在在这儿啦——”

邓布利多笑眯眯的，和斯内普听见的传闻一样，他总是这个很圣光普照的表情。他说：“说了那么多，其实你想说的……”

“阿尔！”

吱呀一声，打断了邓布利多接下来的话，一扇门被推开了。斯内普警觉地往那个方向看去，一个高个子从门后钻了出来，他穿一件黑色的大衣，皮鞋擦得铮亮，留着那个很夸张很引人注目的莫霍克头，正冷冰冰地看着他们——斯内普和小天狼星。他们今晚如此清晰地从头到脚打量格林德沃竟是这个时刻。

邓布利多冲他挥挥手：“噢，盖尔，怎么出来了？”

“你怎么出来了？”格林德沃反问，他的语气听着有些不满，还匀出一部分的不满同样警觉地端详站在邓布利多身旁的小天狼星和斯内普，直到邓布利多开口才抽回目光。小天狼星倒是很识趣地后退了一步。邓布利多说：“刚刚里面太闷啦，我出来透透气，待会儿就回去，行么？”

“嗯。”

“现在是其他人的单独表演时间吗？”

“嗯，是文达。”

一阵沉默。格林德沃的脸色不太好看，似乎是因为小天狼星和斯内普的在场，于是他们两个紧紧把嘴闭着，一句话也不敢开口。

“快回去吧。”邓布利多笑着说，“你知道大家都想看见你的。”

格林德沃没有点头，也没有摇头，他凑过去，黑色大衣的下摆像乌鸦的翅膀遮住了一部分的邓布利多，在他耳边小声说了句什么。邓布利多咯咯笑起来，说：“你就不怕被我的两位学生听见？”格林德沃的眼神再次扫过小天狼星，又在斯内普脸上细细刮过一遍，即使时间短暂，被如此审判的斯内普不禁背后一凉，他无来由地觉得面前这个男人很危险，但他站在邓布利多身旁，至于哪里危险又说不出来，就好比大家口中的斯内普孤僻又阴森，现在和小天狼星这种人待在一起的话就显得没有那么——等等。斯内普摇摇脑袋，什么垃圾例子，狗屁不通。他听见格林德沃在黑暗中嗤笑，“两个小鬼头，我才不管。”他说完又转身消失在门后，投入了观众新一轮的欢呼声里。

这一刻斯内普读懂了：他妈的，两个同性恋。

那天晚上计划得逞，噢不，阴谋得逞的小天狼星情绪格外高涨，回到房间后喋喋不休地和斯内普说了很多，期间斯内普好几次高声阻止他那张没法闭上的嘴：“闭嘴！布莱克！让我睡觉！”他们房内单方面对峙和单方面聊天的声音越来越大，要知道这种地方的隔音总是很差强人意，隔着一道薄薄的墙，没人指望这能遮住多少声音。最后终于有人忍不住猛砸他们的房门：“小兔崽子，能不能安静点？”

“滚！”小天狼星从床上爬起来，对着门大喊，“别他妈以为我不知道昨天晚上你和你女朋友干到两点，你问问这层楼谁没被你们吵醒？”

“噢，布莱克，闭嘴吧。”斯内普倒在床上，“今晚你就像吃错了药，不，你一直像吃错药，不过今天用错的剂量极其可观。”

“好吧，现在几点了？”

“两点。”两点，房间的灯还开着。再不睡觉他真的会杀了小天狼星——斯内普自作主张地伸手关了灯，“听清了吗？该是睡眠时间的两点，现在，布莱克，晚，安。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“好吧，但你得答应我一个要求。”

“……”

“听我讲一个睡前故事。”

“我不像你，快二十岁了还得妈妈哄着睡觉。”

小天狼星床上一阵窸窸窣窣，斯内普猜他应该是从床上爬了起来。他在黑暗中模模糊糊地感受到对面那个人影正盘腿坐着：“你肯定感兴趣。”

“我对童话故事不感兴趣。”

“谁说那是童话故事？”小天狼星勾起嘴角，“是阿不思和盖勒特的故事，噢，是小道消息，但我觉得十有八九就是那样了。”

“谁会真的信小道消息啊？也就只有你布莱克吧。”斯内普翻了个身。他的确感兴趣，但每一个见过他们的都应该会有兴趣。噢，拜托，八卦是人的天性，谁不想窥探摇滚明星格林德沃和交口称誉的邓布利多教授的私生活？他得说，他们两人分别把这部分隐私保护得很好，但要知道有时连石头碰撞在一起都是会产生裂缝的。今晚他有幸见识到这一裂缝，幸运地将传闻证实——没错，他大概知道这些口口相传的东西会是什么。他听见小天狼星说：“噢，拜托，八卦是人的天性。鼻涕精，不要那么没意思嘛。”

斯内普慢悠悠地开口：“当然，如果你非要讲，我也不会拦着你。”

据小天狼星所说，早些时候盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多不大对付。格林德沃那会儿的形象与旧海报上无异，留着卷曲及肩的金发，一双蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，而邓布利多的改变要大得多，他先前的头发比现在长一些，鼻梁也没有歪，下巴上的胡茬也总是刮得干净，从远处打量，他柔软而坚韧，和格林德沃一样都是年轻的美少年。如果要追溯得更早，只需倒带一点，盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多在那时如胶似漆，亲如兄弟，甚至超越兄弟。而这些成为历史中的历史，从小天狼星口中说出来时，斯内普一阵恍惚，他又想起那条昏暗逼仄的酒吧后巷，两个高挑的男人靠在一起，格林德沃鸦黑的大衣拢住邓布利多半个身子，然后他脑海里又浮现出邓布利多的脸和笑声，笑意在他唇上留下的纹路清晰可闻。

小天狼星的描述相当绘声绘色，他给斯内普还原了这么一个夏天：那时正值学生的暑期，全伦敦的青少年都疯了似的卯足了劲儿拼命玩，往死里玩，而家里负担不小的邓布利多跑到隔壁学校门口的那家咖啡馆打工，在某个百无聊赖的下午看见了正踢着石子走在林荫道上的格林德沃，他侧过头，透过窗玻璃与正发呆的邓布利多目光撞个正着，那一刻人仰马翻，他露出一个十分不怀好意的笑，一切故事就始于这个深不可测的笑容。瞧见格林德沃背上的琴包时他的眼睛顿时亮了起来——吉他！格林德沃没让他失望，他推开门走了进来，一只手搭在台上，随便点了一杯咖啡，邓布利多转身时他掐准这个时机，问：“你也喜欢——？”邓布利多没转身，接着手上的工作，等待他接着说下去。“喜欢我的吉他？”

邓布利多终于转身，他说：“喜欢，但只是路过乐器店的时候看过，觉得很漂亮，很神奇。”

如果你只有十来岁，那千万小心——这时就算你再聪慧过人，心智也最多成熟了一半，最惨烈的部分之一还体现在这个年纪容易被神秘的气质吸引，而格林德沃，从德国来的孩子，硬件条件优越，长着一张很能蛊惑人的俊脸，掌握一手邓布利多梦寐以求的技能。后来邓布利多从格林德沃的言语中得知他就在隔壁的高中就读，但因为其恶劣行为遭到学校屡次的投诉与处罚，在被开除的这条细线上飘摇。这些都是他在被手把手教着认和弦和琴谱的时候知道的，他头脑发昏到仅仅只是知道这一部分，就不再追问下去了。十几岁的年纪，爱一个人是很轻易且很用力的。他们在短暂的两个月里相恋，直到夏末格林德沃决定不再返校，他对邓布利多说，你是一个天赋异禀的吉他手，如果你愿意与我一起到各个地方进行演出，将来我们一定会名声大噪……对话的内容并不清晰，都是小天狼星现编的，他讲到投入时差点从床上弹起来。但要求邓布利多这样的一个孩子放弃一切是一件很天真很残酷的事。讲到这里小天狼星已经没有了弹起来的力气：那个夏天的结局是最后两个人不欢而散，格林德沃也离开了英国。

“后来呢？”斯内普问。

“后来，后来没人清楚了，再后来格林德沃就来到英国，两个人就旧情复燃了呗，多简单，也多神秘，只有他们两个人心知肚明。我想过很多遍了，这样的两个人，怎么还会出现在一起呢？不过我的确在学校里见过来找邓布利多的格林德沃，这成为了我对付格林德沃的秘密武器。现在皆大欢喜，邓布利多说服了他给我们联系一场真正的演出，而他们的结局，你已经知道了。”小天狼星那边传来脑袋砸上枕头的闷声，“好了，睡觉，晚安，鼻涕精。”

很快斯内普就听见一阵呼噜声，他在床上睁着眼睛，辗转反侧，闭上眼时又是后巷中那个景象。他想起关于自己的一些饭后杂谈：西弗勒斯·斯内普，很有可能是一条冷冰冰的蛇变来的，没有什么人类的情感，对于接受近在咫尺的暧昧总是容易出现传输错误和缓冲失败的情况。他深深吸进一口气，又吐出来，闭上眼。好了，晚安，西弗勒斯。他对自己说。过了约莫五分钟，经过一段对他来说足够长时间的挣扎，他又猛地睁开了眼。

他真是恨死小天狼星了。至少在这个方面，他的情感阈值高得惊人。

6.  
1979年 夏

格林德沃的消息来得很快——下个月，纽蒙迦德乐队还会到北边接着巡演，到时会安排你们上，你们……叫什么来着，噢，对，掠夺者，不是暖场，而是压轴，够了吧？别再来烦阿不思了，你们这群小鬼头。

“下个月……那还得好久呢。”彼得嘟囔道，语气仿佛下个月是下个世纪。

“有什么好抱怨的，彼得？这还不够？”小天狼星没好气地说。

“不，小天狼星，彼得说得没错。下个月，按照这段时间的消费，我们的钱不够用到下个月。”莱姆斯说得很冷静，“你没办法把整个布莱克的家产都搬过来，据我所知，你还被严格地掌控着可支配的钱，这个假期里花的这些是你攒下的全部吧？”

实话。斯内普看出来了。小天狼星一张脸涨得通红，浑身上下都是一股被拆穿却很想反驳的韧劲儿，过了半晌，他无话可说，只能一只手往桌板上一拍。周围的住客被他吓得浑身一震，勺子当啷一声掉入汤碗中，在餐厅内溅起几朵小水花。今天他们换到了青年旅舍，五个人加上三个从德国来的背包客住一间，做什么都紧紧挨在一起。晚餐地点也改在了一楼的公共餐厅，一切都是自理，水平飞速下降，但腰包也因此充裕了点。这里唯一不好的一点是人声过于嘈杂，说一句话至少能有十个陌生人听进耳中。所以莱姆斯说得很小声，尽量控制着这个坏消息的扩散范围，但还是有几个住客向他们投来了怜悯的眼光——这帮小屁孩，什么都没想好就跑出来了，迟早得灰溜溜地回家到父母怀里哭上十天半月。小天狼星很想一一瞪回去，他猛地伸长脖子，灰色的眼睛很有震慑力，他慢慢将每一个人的脸扫过一遍，最后慢慢低下头，抬起双手十指插入发间，猛地揉了两把：“对，莱姆斯说得没错，我们完蛋了。”

“没关系，小天狼星。”詹姆安慰他，“我们可以赚回来，我……”

“别开玩笑了，波特。”斯内普放下汤勺，拿起餐巾纸擦擦嘴，掐准时机打断他，“我没想到你那么天真。”

“闭嘴，鼻涕精，我们没有花你一分钱。”詹姆阴沉地说。

“西弗勒斯……”莱姆斯也想让他别说下去，他明显预知到了接下来的场面。

“你想说靠演出？”斯内普问。

“为什么不行？”詹姆反问。

“你们有靠这个赚过一分钱？说难听一点，也就是小孩子玩玩而已。”斯内普说，他脸色比平日更冷，“但你们是小孩子吗？虽然我心里早已经是这么想的，但你们的的确确十九岁了，我不知道你们是怎么一拍脑袋做出如此愚蠢的决定了。”他站起身，“再见，我上楼了。噢，不对，回到房内我还得见到你们，真是不幸。”

“操。”詹姆从椅子上蹿起来，袖子已然挽到肘部，拳头蓄势待发，如果中间不是隔着一个莱姆斯，此时已经挥到了斯内普那张瘦削而满是阴影的脸上。周围一片哗然，全被这一出好戏吸引了注意力，纷纷放下手中的餐具，嘴边挂着一丝残渣都浑然不觉。剧院里可看不到两个男孩货真价实的打架，虽然这是一场胜负明显的斗殴。詹姆指着斯内普的鼻子：“别忘了你将来拿到的钱都是小天狼星给你的，如果满肚子怨言，就滚，马上。”

“詹姆——”莱姆斯柔声说。

彼得和小天狼星安静地坐在椅子上，仿佛这出闹剧与他们毫无关系，脱离了他们认知的范围。彼得坐在椅子上像一坨死去的肉，他头发乱糟糟的，衣服的扣子也没扣好，半颗凸出的门牙压着下嘴唇，模样很是滑稽，但他只是坐在那里看着，看着一个与他无关的故事。斯内普短暂地看了一眼他的表情，在场的人不是唯一一个对现状不满的，只是什么都没有说出来罢了。至于小天狼星，他张了张嘴，似乎是想插入其中。斯内普冷冷地想，你当然得开口了，一切都是因你而起的。斯内普站在原地用一种冷漠的眼神审视坐着的四个人，在此之前，语言已经把每一个人细细割过一遍，最后他看向詹姆，说：“如果我能拿到的话。”他冷笑一声，“谁知道呢？”

所有人都在看着小天狼星，詹姆看着他，用眼神质问他，你为什么不开口，对面那个人是我们最讨厌，最看不上的家伙。餐厅里其他人像受到詹姆眼神的鼓动一样纷纷望向他。一瞬间，他便置身于射灯之下，舞台的正中央，没有剧本地出场了。莱姆斯和彼得用同样的眼神望着他，空洞地等待他接下来会说出的话，但他们的神情里没有期待，在他们看来，今晚的小天狼星迅速地萎靡了下去，脊梁骨一寸一寸地被斯内普狠狠压弯。这时，这里的所有人都用同一种目光看他，没有声音地呐喊，说啊，说啊，小天狼星·布莱克，操，你倒是说啊，你到底有什么能耐能把他刚刚说的话给狠狠抽打一顿，你口中能说出什么去反驳他。这种声音越来越大，震得他耳膜快要破裂出血。说啊，说啊。他双耳发疼，直至斯内普看向他时，舞台顿时暗了下来，一切都安静了。

他放下伸进发间的双手，缓缓向下移动，扣住了那张长长的，容得下六人的木桌，这几天他们就在这张总是沾满油渍的桌子上吃饭。“他妈的……”

“你们……”

“到底……”

“有什么好吵的啊。”

他双手发力，桌子上的东西叮叮当当的掉在了地上，砸碎好几个盘子和碗，詹姆目瞪口呆地看着他最好的朋友掀了那张桌子，然后转身离去，背影扬在所有人面前，这么退场了。所有人张着嘴，置于事外的人差点为此鼓起掌来，这种地方虽然廉价而混乱，但能看到如此强烈有力的画面，他们忽然觉得值了。于是除了剩下的四人，其他人纷纷带着满意的笑容起身离开一片狼藉。今晚在水房刷牙时和其他人有得聊了——每个人都那么想，只有和他们同房的三个德国人愁眉苦脸，他们刚刚也在场，兴致盎然地看完了全程，同室好几天，他们已经察觉出了这一队人不同于其他结伴旅游的年轻人，那么年轻，易怒，破碎，容易扭曲和变形。他们拖着沉重的脚步，脑子里一边揣测今晚和这群人同处一室的气氛是会多令人窒息。而这三名德国佬的英语说得十分一般，和其他人谈起这些时也不能很好地把他们的见解表达出来，要知道这种场合一般要不在谈晚饭如何，要不在谈政治，如果能有这件美事一起探讨，能和多少人迅速地拉近关系呀！他们带着一种从异国他乡远来的友好打量一切，也跟在其他人身后离开了。

而斯内普，他还站在那，小天狼星离去后他的视线就失去了焦点。在场的所有人都呆住了。直到老板跌跌撞撞地冲进来，他兴许被其他人通知了这件事。于是最后的四个人望向这名最后登场的配角，只穿着一条底裤，他们看着他面目扭曲，发出一声愤怒的尖叫。

那天的确是不大幸运——先是他的结婚戒指找不到了，可能是掉进了洗碗的水槽里，也可能落在某个抽屉。再是他午餐时站起来的时候脚趾狠狠地撞了一下桌腿，有点淤血，恰巧店里没有药膏了。晚上他洗澡时又在浴室滑了一跤，肩膀落地的那一刻他亲爱的妻子在门外破口大骂：别以为我不知道你这个没种的男人洗完澡要去见谁，你今天左手无名指上的戒指不见踪影，这点心思我会不知道吗。然后他赤身裸体地躺在湿漉漉的地上，脚趾还在隐隐发痛，脑袋也可能磕出一个大包，花洒温暖地浇着他的大肚子。他忽然不想起来了。隔着一扇嵌着磨砂玻璃的门，他看见妻子的侧脸在模糊之中很像一个中世纪老巫婆，于是他在妻子数落他昨晚睡前袜子乱丢在床上导致第二天她醒来鼻子前横着一只臭袜之罪行的骂声中笑出了声。今天已经足够倒霉，虽然濒临崩溃的边缘，但相信接下来会是温馨的夜晚，他慢吞吞地爬起来，擦干身体，穿上底裤。他对自己说：一切都会好起……紧接着一个男声传来，是前几天刚来的员工：“楼下出事啦！”

“出了什么事？”妻子凶狠地说，现在没有一件事比她刚刚说的更重要。

“那几个小鬼打……噢，没有打起来，但差点打起来了。”

“这有什么大不了的。”新来的就是没见识。妻子更烦躁了，“在我们店里打架的年轻人还少么……”

他猛地推开浴室的门，妻子被他的气势吓了一跳，紧接着又尖叫起来：“不是叫你刮胸毛了吗！”

他一把推开她，往餐厅跑去。

“至于这样做么……”詹姆提着行李袋嘟囔道。

“你是说小天狼星？”彼得不合时宜地问。

“我说那个把我们赶出来的怪老头！”詹姆很没好气地说，“虽然我们没有定金给他扣，但赔点钱不就好了吗，就那几个破碗破盘子，有什么好宝贝的，至于把我们赶出来吗。”

“詹姆，现在我们去哪？”莱姆斯问。

“去找个别的旅馆住下。”詹姆扭头狠狠瞪了跟在最后的斯内普一眼，“然后去找小天狼星。天知道这家伙跑去哪儿了。”

詹姆找了家便宜旅馆开了一间双人房，他坚持要了个带一张小沙发的房间——至少保证每一个人都或多或少能躺在一个柔软点的地方——他觑了一眼斯内普，又很快别开脸。“好了，西弗勒斯，只有一间浴室，你先用着，我们出去找小天狼星。”三人把行李都堆进房间后就出门了。斯内普试了一下这张沙发的舒适度，还行，但有点脏，最好睡觉时在上面铺一张毯子。他慢腾腾地晃进浴室洗了个热水澡。出来了好一会儿还不见他们带着一个小天狼星回来。斯内普拾起浴巾擦了一把还在滴水的头发，外面打了个闷雷，他探出头往窗外看，没下雨，但夜色渗人，像要把所有人一口吞进混沌里。

外面响起一阵吵闹的谈笑声，他仔细分辨了一下，不是掠夺者之中的任何一个人。这群人的声音同样年轻，或许是和他们年纪差不多，暑期跑出来玩的学生也说不定。他打开了，往外走去，径直穿过一个男孩堆，他可能在这期间踩到了谁的脚，又撞到了他，一声惨叫。“神经病吧！”被撞到的那个男孩冲他的背影大喊。

斯内普什么也没说，走出了旅馆。

他漫无目的地在街上走着，来了好几天，他还是对这个地方不大熟悉，渐渐地，他也不大能保证自己能找到回去的路了。路上行人很少，大都腋下夹着公文包或是抱了把伞，急匆匆地往他的反方向走去，虽然他不知道自己要去哪儿，但逆流总比顺着行人回他们温暖的家的脚步要好。斯内普抬起头，天淅淅沥沥地下起一点小雨，柳絮似的，他只能低着头快步前进，下一次抬起头时，一个身影站在路灯下，卷曲的长发遮住了他一部分脸，斯内普眯起眼睛，那张脸上刀刻似的又高又直的鼻梁，深邃的双眼，一下子在他的视野里清晰起来。

小天狼星脚下堆了好几根烟头，路边黄色的灯光洒在他脸上，脸颊两旁是两片黑翳翳的阴影，让他整个身子在光下都蔫儿了似的，灰蒙蒙的。斯内普的心里坠下一块巨石，他看着小天狼星这副模样总觉得有点不舒服，但具体为何却难以寻找理由，最后只能咬咬牙靠近他。小天狼星侧过头，他是瞧见那个正朝他靠近的斯内普了，便摆一副若无其事地样子接着抽烟，却在等斯内普先与他说话。

斯内普和他保持了一个安全距离，且保证自己的声音能准确无误地飞进他耳里，“布莱克，别犯神经，该回去了。波特他们到处在找你。”

“那你也是来找我的？”

小天狼星在吐出烟雾的间隙露出了一个朦胧的笑容，看得不太真切，和那团烟一下子在空中消散了。

“我不是，我只是来找从家里跑出来的宠物犬。”斯内普面无表情地说。

“我是你要找的那条小狗吗？”小天狼星挑衅地冲他一笑，牙齿呲起来的时候还真的颇有狗相。

“别犯傻了，布莱克，你现在说话活像一个五岁小孩。”

“现在我的目的已经达到百分之八十了，斯内普，只要格林德沃答应我们的演出能够顺利进行，让我捱到这个暑假结束，我这个暑假的计划就算完成了。”

“什么？”

小天狼星拿着烟的那只手垂了下去。

“你知道吗？实际上我才不管搞这个赚不赚钱，我只是不想待在家里而已。我他妈搞不懂雷古勒斯到底是怎么在那个家里待下去的，是我的话一分钟都不想留在那。要是我的人生也变得和我的家人们一样不干不净，我宁愿跳河自杀。但是如果你想从这段时间里拿到薪酬，等我回去我就会想办法给你，斯内普，给我一点时间，你要什么我都会给你。”

斯内普的脸一下子冷了下来。

“大可不必同情我，我不是为了榨取你身上的钱来的，你知道我为了什么加入你们，但你不敢说，因为你也和我一样，恨透了原生家庭，留在家中只能徒生痛苦。你一直清楚只有我们两个一直在逃亡，而其他人是陪着你的，他们才他妈不管能有多少名气，能赚多少钱，他们只是因为你，小天狼星·布莱克想离开了，于是他们也离开了。这就是你布莱克的好兄弟们。你一直我行我素，而我，现在也他妈的受够了你的施舍，你难道还不清楚，你是因为心里那么一丁点怜悯而选择带上某个你连看都不想看一眼的人吗。”

小天狼星很久没有开口，他双颊凹了一下，又是一团烟雾被抽进肺中，尽职尽责地去加速他的死亡，他丢掉最后的半根烟。真的是最后了，现在摸遍他全身上下也只能找到一个空烟盒。“你怎么会知道我在这里？”他没烟可抽，也无话可说，只能憋出这么一句话。

“你心情不好的时候不是在从别人身上的痛苦找乐子，就是找个没什么人又安静的地方躲起来。”斯内普很冷静地说，“而你知道的，我知道这一点。小天狼星，我什么都记得。”

小天狼星长叹一口气，“真希望你的记忆只能储存一周啊。”

“为什么是一周？”

“这样连一周前你在酒吧厕所碰见我的事情，也可以顺便忘掉了。”小天狼星苦涩地笑了笑。

斯内普问：“那是什么感觉？”

他接下来的话有很多。从他逃出伦敦的那一刻起，他就应该懂得那是什么感觉了。或许他也想拥有粗暴的性作暂时的乌托邦，也想决断地从悲伤中出逃。这种时候他会觉得他们是同类，在摧枯拉朽的外部攻势里由内崩塌。喜悦有形形色色，而苦难永远只有一种形态，庞大的，黑压压的，像一尊像，一座山，在这之中他们不分你我，水乳交融，他们这么紧紧结合着，背离这份巨大的苦难，往反方向跑去，却难以将苦难摆脱。

“你想知道？”

小天狼星伸过手拉住斯内普的衣角，轻轻一扯他便向自己倒来。斯内普几乎是撞上他的，撞得准确无误，恰到好处，他在斯内普动摇的那短短一瞬间就做好打算了。

在此之前，没有任何恋爱经历的斯内普不知道一个吻是能够如此粗暴而鲁莽的，在倒向小天狼星的那一刻他便知道接下来会发生什么。他们在灯光下无声而激烈地接一个吻，霎那间周围似乎只存凝固的空气，这个吻的存在太鲜活了，和它一比，周围只有一片肃静，已经只存死物。两头头破血流的小兽吮吸，舔舐，石头淌下一滴眼泪，沾湿了小天狼星的脸颊。分开时斯内普踉踉跄跄地往后退了两步，小天狼星站在原地，不动，看着他们之间再度隔开一个距离。

斯内普的呼吸还有些不平稳，他的胸口浅浅地起伏着，小天狼星盯着他时竟然感到了紧张，过了半晌他才终于等到斯内普开口，不是一个拳头也不是一个巴掌，而那个家伙竟只是在喘息间用他更加低沉的声音说，如同一缕黑色丝绒滑入小天狼星耳内：

“现在我们是同类了，布莱克。”

7.  
1979年 春

“嘘，小声点，鼻涕精。”小天狼星轻声说，“别被捉住了。”

斯内普点了点头，幅度很小，像是用的力气再大点儿都会被发现似的。

“嘘，嘘，他过来了——过来了——”

小天狼星一把扯过斯内普的一只胳膊，让他靠着自己这边的墙，紧紧地贴在阴影里。这个地方的味道不大好，闻上去有一股厨余垃圾的臭味，小天狼星低下头，除了在环绕着飞舞的几只苍蝇和旁边好几大袋垃圾，他脚下正踩着一汪难以分辨但颜色和味道都不大美好的积水。妈的，这双球鞋算是毁了。他痛苦得表情在脸上扭曲起来，而且他还不能专心致志地痛苦，时常得分一点精力到缝隙以外——脚步声渐渐逼近，那个人要过来了。他紧张地抓住了斯内普的手腕，感受到对方冰凉的体温，和濒临悬崖的恐惧。“别说话。”

斯内普半张开嘴，他想说，明明是你这个家伙一直喋喋不休。但一个影子飞快地从他的视线角落里掠过，把他要说的话硬是按回喉口。小天狼星也将嘴巴抿成一条线，牙齿咬着口腔内的一处软肉，一股血腥味儿从中蔓延开来。托比亚·斯内普的身影一闪而过，“妈的，那个小兔崽子跑哪儿去了。”他嘟囔着，又转过身，身上的酒气飘了过来，让斯内普直想吐。他紧张地看着托比亚手中那个碎了一半的酒瓶和黑暗中桀然立在面孔中央的巨大鹰钩鼻，如此可怖。如果刚刚小天狼星没有拽着他往这边跑，他恐怕现在已经成了血肉模糊的一具尸体，不知道死在哪个街头了。

“操，真的——嗝——不见了。”

托比亚又慢慢地走远了，他喝得烂醉，自言自语时还连连打了几个酒嗝，小天狼星的表情更扭曲了。斯内普听着他的脚步声式微，猛烈跳动的心脏又缓和下来，他靠着墙，双脚直打滑，仿佛失去了支撑点就要倒下似的。小天狼星也大口大口喘着气，胸口不停起伏。刚刚他从拉着斯内普一路狂奔而来，好不容易找到一条两栋建筑物之间紧紧挨着的窄道就不管不顾地钻了进去，天知道这里环境那么恶劣。他说恶劣，并不只是说这一条藏身的细缝，这儿整个地方都糟透了。放在平时，他死也不会接近一步。

过了很久，小天狼星打破僵局，轻声问：“你妈妈呢？她没事吧？”

斯内普脸色惨白，本来就没有血色的脸如今更接近死亡。他摇了摇头：“她前几年去世了。”

“哦，抱歉，我不该问的……节哀。”小天狼星不知道该说什么，只能手足无措地憋出这么一句。

“没事。”斯内普僵硬地说。

“好……”小天狼星点点头，他又开始了新一轮的慌张，“嗯，那个，我们找个地方休息一下吧。”他补充，“找个亮一点的地方，待在这里我感觉我快瞎了。”

“习惯就好。”斯内普说。

“啊？”

他没有做太多解释，这句话是指他遭遇的哪一件事情，小天狼星不知道。他只知道他战栗着，用哆嗦的嘴唇用力地再次重复了那一句“习惯就好”。

白炽灯在他头顶泄下一圈光芒，这里亮堂，温暖，安全，唯一不好的地方就是太吵了，而且人来人往。他怀疑小天狼星又在找自己的乐子。但对方端着餐盘朝他这张桌子走过来的时候带着一个惊惶的表情：“我，我也不知道这里人会那么多！毕竟都已经很晚了……”

噢，快餐店没有人，你真是异想天开。斯内普想。但他还是以一句小声的谢谢代替刚刚那句话。

“呃，我，我去买点药。你的脸……看起来伤得挺重的。”小天狼星挠挠脑袋，说着又冲出了门。

这句话小天狼星倒是说得没错。这附近没有镜子，但他的脸、手臂和脊背都在隐隐作痛。现在他绝对看上去很骇人，他一只眼睛肿得睁不开，或许鼻子下边还有点血，不久前躲起来的时候他就觉得有一些又黏又热的东西从鼻腔内流出来，但他不敢抹，只能仍着不断流淌。他从餐盘中拿起餐巾纸擦拭了一下。已经干了，只能擦下一层薄薄的血色。他心底一阵悲凉。小天狼星拎着袋子回来的时候见到他正不停地用纸使劲擦拭，却只让那一块皮肤骤然变得赤红，隔着好几米他都能感觉到一股火辣辣的疼痛。他急忙抽出斯内普手中的纸，“去洗洗吧。”小天狼星尽量放轻音量，生怕再度伤害到他。斯内普站起身，往盥洗室走去，回来时脸上的血迹已经消失了。

“你……自己上药。”小天狼星又从兜里掏出一个塑料小镜子丢给斯内普，“我顺路买了个镜子，你可以看得清楚点儿……我，我饿了，我现在要吃东西了。”

自他从斯内普家门口逃离之后，他就深深感受到了一种难以名状又威力巨大的饥饿感，从胃袋开始一点一点向他的四肢百骸侵蚀，吃他的肝脏和肋骨。他稀里糊涂地点了很多东西，这时便稀里糊涂地吃，活了十九年，今天他的确被吓坏了。三个汉堡下肚，小天狼星才舍得抬起头，这发现斯内普僵直着坐在那儿，看着他像一条饿死犬一样进食。

“你不吃东西？”他把餐盘往斯内普那推了推，“你饿不饿？我是要饿死了。”

“我傍晚在店里吃了点，现在不饿。”斯内普说，但他整个人看着毫无血色，宛如一株营养不良的植物。

“你还是吃点吧……”

两人开始了一阵莫名其妙的沉默对峙，小天狼星连嘴角还挂着一块沙拉酱也不管不顾了，他知道他现在的样子肯定看上去很蠢，但他的视线就是没法儿从那个伤痕累累，一碰就碎的鼻涕精身上剥离开来。事后很多年再度回想起那一幕，小天狼星时刻带着一种高高在上的悲悯来注视十九岁的他面前这个可怜家伙，即使他在自己心里集齐可恨，不过要知道脆弱在巨大的苦难面前俨然成了一件严禁触碰的工艺品，美丽而残忍，他承认如果当时没有看到那一幕，没有拉着斯内普逃跑，没有快餐店那个对峙的话，斯内普将永远有一角是无法窥探到的。他到底还是做到了，怀着一种难以形容的心情目睹一桩悲剧，但那时的他并未意识到这之间传递的巨大信息量，他只是看着，从斯内普的眼底，什么都看不出来。

竟是斯内普先败下阵来，虽然他全身被打得没有一块好地方，但小天狼星认为自己的状态如今比他还容易崩溃，目击者总是很容易产生共情，迟早得投降。但斯内普认输得理所当然，的确，从各个方面来说，今晚他受了太大的伤了，没人可以苛求一个伤者。斯内普低着头，对着快餐桌上那上一位食客不小心掉的半根薯条说：“布莱克，你能不能……让我到你家借宿一晚。”

小天狼星猜他说这句话是下了很大的决心，放在平时，他准得被自己狠狠骂上一通，可能还得加上九句嘲笑。但现在他竟然为不能满足他的要求而感到愧疚。老天啊，小天狼星·布莱克产生了愧疚的情感，对象是西弗勒斯·斯内普，如今他有充分的理由相信，这个世界从今晚开始要出大问题了。

或许纰漏始于白天的格里莫广场12号。他早上离家前和父母大吵了一架，摔了卧室里的一台收音机和一个黑色的马克杯之后从家里跑了出来，他的藏身之处显而易见，只要钻进了学校，家里的一切烦恼都与他无关。雷古勒斯倒是在离家前去医院的路上小心翼翼地问了一句发生了什么。他前段时间生了场大病，还没好透，天天往波特家跑的小天狼星不清楚他出了什么问题，但他到底还是能察觉出雷古勒斯看上去气色差了些，说起话来软绵绵轻飘飘的，没有什么力气，面对这样一个没有威胁力的问句，小天狼星没给他多少好脸色看——一直不给他好脸色看，他循规蹈矩的好弟弟在听话又懂事，在他的眼里，雷古勒斯的未来一望而知，又是一个布莱克不知道第几十还是几百号，宛如流水线生产。他自己一丁点儿都不想和这个家庭扯上关系，每次有人问起他，总要提一下他显赫的家世，天知道他多么不想被列入其中。而要他来说，他又说不清他与其他人的矛盾是什么，一种难以言喻又难以隔断的东西，他抓破脑袋也想不明白，最后只是归结为，太不合了，他从每一个方面都完全与家里其他人产生了巨大的鸿沟，布莱克们总是高高在上，用一种神祗俯视凡人的态度来对待每一个非布莱克，他对此早有预感，这种格格不入在他出生的同时被分娩，在父母要求他别与那个姓卢平的家伙来往之后爆发，自此以后，不管是什么事情，他们站在分界线两旁冷眼相待，仇恨与血缘一般浓厚。

于是他得找点什么来发泄一下，起初是决定找一个倒霉蛋来撒气，过了一整个白天的消磨，愤怒最终被演化为无聊。斯内普恰好就在那时成为他的目标，他面对他们是一条总是嘶嘶叫响的毒蛇，一个人时却那么沉默，小天狼星得承认他人生中大部分顽劣的举动全是发生在他和斯内普之间，好比说在那天晚上咖啡馆打烊时他悄悄跟在了斯内普后面准备一睹毒蛇窝。他很谨慎，所以斯内普没有机会发现自己一直在被跟踪着。斯内普走得很快，一直这样，斯内普脸上带着阴沉的表情，之前也一直这样，这就是一个和平常无异、再正常不过的鼻涕精，一个绝佳的窥探对象。

沿着这条路往东走，再穿过一条小路，走到这条林荫道的尽头，接下来一直沿着空气中一股工业区特有的味道一直往那儿走，走上很长一段时间就到了斯内普家。先前小天狼星最多在别人的谈话里知道这个地方的名字——“千万不要去那儿，肯定闹鬼！”大家总在这么说。而小天狼星·布莱克，相当反叛且相当我行我素，他想，反正今晚也不会回家了，不如做点什么来消遣一下。好在这个地方的路灯几乎都是没用的，斯内普压根没有机会看到后面那个实际上很显眼的家伙。小天狼星小心翼翼地走在河堤边上，和斯内普的背影隔开一个不小的距离，走在前面的斯内普晃晃悠悠的，他想他一定很轻，风一吹就会被刮走。小天狼星扭头看了一眼黑黢黢的河水，空气中一股腐臭的味道叫他直想吐出来。操，鼻涕精那个家伙整天闻这种味儿，肺不得坏掉了？嗓子里痒丝丝的，他把咳嗽忍了下去，要是在这个地方被鼻涕精发现就完蛋了，他解释一百年都解释不清。

但什么都没有发生，他的尾随进行得完美无缺，直到目送斯内普走进他那个宛如鬼屋的家之后，那股无聊的感觉再度汹涌而来，小天狼星这才恍若梦醒，他简直想指着自己脑门痛骂一顿你这人是不是有病，没事干嘛跟踪那个倒霉的家伙。他望着小巷里这一排长而毫无生气的砖房，喉结艰难地滚动了一下，从口袋里摸出烟盒，妈的，最后一支，今天诸事不顺。

他把烟头刺在路灯杆上把火光捻灭时，那排房子里突然有一间剧烈地响动起来，接着是玻璃或者陶瓷碎裂的声音，一阵洪亮的叫骂声传来。小天狼星的心开始猛烈跳动起来，他听出了那阵声音由刚刚斯内普走进去的那一间传来。他正发愣的空档里，里面又发出“砰”的一声，很沉闷，隔着一层皮肉砸在了骨头上。小天狼星的手心被汗浸湿了，头脑一片空白。“西弗勒斯！”这是一个属于中年男人的声线，斯内普的名字像一个咒语，紧接着摔倒的声音，拳头挥到脸上的声音，尖叫的声音，在那一秒全都爆发出来。又是“砰”的一声，随着尖锐的怒吼，门被猛地撞开来，斯内普用尽力气又把它甩上，他站在那，气喘吁吁，脸上满是青色红色的伤痕。他惊诧地注视着这一切发生，直到看见斯内普打颤的双腿，一阵脚步声逼近，他忽然清醒了过来。

“这儿！斯内普！”

小天狼星冲斯内普高高举起手，拼命挥动，“操！这儿！快过来！快跑啊！”

斯内普的眼仁在看见他的时候剧烈地震颤了一下，他看着小天狼星像一个神经病在残破的路灯下又跳又叫。他咬住下唇，那里早已被他咬出了血。他尝着满嘴的血味儿，在托比亚冲出家门之前拼命向小天狼星跑去。

斯内普觉得沉默从他们进房之后就持续了大约半个世纪，他盯着室内的装潢：温暖的灯光，两张宽大的床，地板一尘不染。这里是一家十分不错的高级旅馆，如果没有小天狼星，他大概一辈子都见识不到。斯内普过了好半天才开口打破尴尬的空气，问：“你也不回家吗？”

“早上和我爸妈吵了一架，我跑出来了。”小天狼星耸了耸肩。

“你其实可以到波特家留宿的，布莱克。”

“别他妈说这种话。”小天狼星不耐烦地说，把外套丢到斯内普身上，刚刚他们步行到这个地方的路上淋了点小雨，他一进房门就打了好几个喷嚏，“冷了？多穿件衣服，要不就去洗一个热水澡。”

斯内普抓着那件皮夹克，拇指指甲在皮革上面的花纹刮了刮，他最终把它放在了椅子上，安静地走入浴室。

这时已经是凌晨一点，小天狼星坐在床上听着浴室内哗哗响起的流水声发呆，他想把窗户开大一点，但雨势愈加凶猛，从泼进来浇湿了一小块地毯和装着好几个打包回来的汉堡的纸袋，他只能爬下床把窗关好。隔着窗上细细小小的水滴，他看见外面的天变成了一种深的蓝黑色，笼罩起一片慢慢充斥疾苦的土地，他忽然想确认月亮是否完好无损，但外面的天被云压得严实，他伸出手，没有一片月光落到他掌心上。

斯内普走出来时，浴室里的雾气扑进来了一下，小天狼星盯着他泛红的脸却浑身不得动弹，他不敢去猜测那是因为他的伤痕还是刚出浴覆在身上的热气。洗了个澡的斯内普看上去好了点儿，但还是佝偻着背，眉眼里有着深深的绝望和恐惧，他像一片黑色的布飘了过来，爬上床，瑟缩在被子和枕头之间。小天狼星不敢再看下去，他的手指贴在灯的开关上。“斯内普，现在我要关灯了，可以吗？”

斯内普轻轻点了点头。

室内一下子陷入黑暗，外面雨声淅淅沥沥，一针一针刺在他的耳里，心上。

“还疼吗？”

“该睡觉了，布莱克。”斯内普说，“如果今晚的事情你说给波特或者卢平听了，我一定会杀了你。”

“我不会的。”小天狼星轻声说。

“我希望你忘了这件事。”

“我可以问问吗？为什么会……”

“如果你不想我问你为什么会出现在我家门口的话，最好就闭嘴，什么都别提。”斯内普厉声说。

小天狼星躺在床上，双眼却难以紧闭，他总是止不住地想到那条巷子，想到托比亚·斯内普手中那碎了半个的酒瓶，那里发霉的味道和腐烂的气息，他知道今晚十有八九会做一个噩梦。最后他放弃与自己的斗争，翻了个身，在一片漆黑中面向斯内普的方向，“鼻涕精。”，他问：“如果你有机会离开这里，你会这么做吗？”

斯内普双眼圆睁，他看着虚空中的某一个黑色的点，嘴唇紧紧抿起。身上的伤还在隐隐作痛，闭上双眼时，他又会想起家中的酒味儿和父亲暴戾的眼，他想，他现在得保存一点力气，夜很长，需要他慢慢地，一点一点地熬过去，他躺在那里，一动不动，连抽气的声音都不敢发出来，所以他听见了小天狼星的问题却没有回答。

那个晚上成了小天狼星·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普两人之间永远的秘密，自那之后，斯内普很长一段时间没去咖啡馆，其他三人问起莉莉她也只是摇摇头：“我不知道，我给西弗勒斯打过电话，但那是他爸爸接的，往后我就不敢再打了。”小天狼星对于这个话题总是很沉默。斯内普不在的第二十天的那个下午，詹姆在百无聊赖之中决定找一下好朋友的乐子，他笑着推了小天狼星一把：“喂，你不会喜欢鼻涕精吧？他不在的时候怎么那么消沉？”小天狼星骂了他一句。“没这回事，我这几天生病了而已。”

“你能生什么病啊！”詹姆笑得更欢了，“如果世界上只能有一个永远百病不侵，永远活力充沛的人，那也只会是你！”

于是小天狼星也忍不住弯起嘴角，这个笑容恰好对上推门进来的斯内普，他恢复得几乎看不见之前的伤——但小天狼星又想到或许这是他这么久以来的经验，不让自己看起来过于难看。斯内普看上去完好无损，刀枪不入，拥有一副黑漆漆硬邦邦的盔甲，脸上还是那个一成不变的表情。詹姆吹了个不怀好意的口哨：“大明星来咯！”

小天狼星听见莉莉凑过去小声问了一句：“怎么啦？西弗勒斯。”

斯内普只是摇摇头。他飞快地扫过一眼坐在高脚凳上直直盯着他的小天狼星，神情冷漠，一如往常。他又快步走到哪个角落里，当起了咖啡机或者某盆绿植的影子，安静得像没有来过一样。

8.  
1979年 夏

詹姆抬起眼皮看着他：“你们两个到底怎么了？”

“能有什么。”小天狼星把桌上喝空了的咖啡杯拿回去，堆在水槽里，“彼得，过来洗洗杯子，这都积了多少个了！”他又对着靠在柜台边上喝汽水的詹姆说，“这话我才该问你吧，你和鼻涕精之前不是，不是大吵了一架吗。”

“我们什么时候不吵架？”詹姆奇怪地反问他。

“也对，也对。”说着，小天狼星又开始神游了。

没人知道是怎么斯内普说服小天狼星回去的，见到斯内普推门进来时后面还带着一个小天狼星的詹姆惊得差点从床上摔下去，他们比两人早了半小时回来。随后，那个晚上演变成五人之间的唯一禁语，像什么都没发生过一样。斯内普还是在群体生活里独来独往，小天狼星依旧是其他掠夺者的好兄弟，风波平息，一切归为平静，而平静在他们之间是很难得的，在此之前，没人想象过这回事。第二天他们收拾了行李往格林德沃说的地方走，住进了那个镇上便宜实惠的青年旅舍，詹姆总抱怨那里上下铺的床睡得他腰酸背痛，他还老是占用着房间里唯一一台电话，脸上带着甜蜜的表情，姿势奇怪地卧在莱姆斯床上和莉莉打电话。斯内普很想说你这样不腰疼才奇怪，但他不想听见他们的聊天内容，无非是聊他们到哪儿了玩什么吃了什么哪个同学和哪个同学又分手了又谈恋爱了。老天啊，房间里弥漫一股暧昧期的酸味，他总得跑到天台上躲一躲。而詹姆对他这种行为总结为——嫉妒，在斯内普离开前，他朝他寻衅地挑挑眉，用口型说：这是莉莉。

噢，拜托，我他妈的当然知道这是莉莉。斯内普甩门的力气又加大了点，与他们同房一个正看书的男人被这声巨响吓得手一滑，那本厚得像一整罐午餐肉的小说就这么砸在了下铺彼得的头上。

小天狼星和莱姆斯在斯内普整日上天台吹风沉思发呆的时间里跑遍了整个小镇，好不容易才为大家找到了一份零工，报酬不是很高，但足够让他们在这里活到格林德沃答应他们的那场演出那天，已经没人在乎或纠结那天斯内普向小天狼星抛出的问题了。斯内普直到被领到一家新开的咖啡馆面前才知道他们即将回归老本行，詹姆站在油漆味还没散去的室内拍拍胸脯，颇为骄傲地用鼻孔环视一圈：“詹姆·波特重返赛场！”——要知道为了和莉莉打同一份工，他可是拉着小天狼星考了个咖啡师资格证。

彼得慢吞吞地往水槽边挪动的时候莱姆斯回来了，他刚刚去了一趟邮局：“小天狼星！有你的信！”

“妈的，又是他？”小天狼星烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，瞥见信封上那字体娟秀的“R·A·B寄”之后，他把信从莱姆斯手里夺了过来，“莱姆斯，以后别替我取这种信了。”

他想，他就不该把自己目前的位置告诉别人，起初是怕自己切断了与伦敦其他朋友的联系，但他猜测雷古勒斯大概是从某个他认识的人那里知道了现在的地址，自从他来到这里之后连连给他寄了好几封信。小天狼星原本以为那是打算劝他回家，拆开信封却发现那些整齐的字无非是在告诉他雷古勒斯完全把他当成了一个笔友，只是问候他情况如何，旅行是否顺利。小天狼星看得不那么仔细，他阅读得很跳跃，三句并一句，信中也完全没有提及家里的其他人，即使如此却总心里冒火，有时忽然气一股涌上他甚至想把那叠碍事的信扔掉。但最后他总是能及时停下来，他不想读了，就痛快地抛掉它，扔进包里，现在已经有好几封信皱巴巴的躺在那儿。

“当真不看？”莱姆斯问。

“不看。”小天狼星把它随便团了团，塞进裤兜里，“都写了一些有的没的。”

“你就算回一封也好……”莱姆斯还是想试试劝一下他。

“不了，莱姆斯，不要再说了。”

“好吧。”莱姆斯退到柜台后，“但我还是希望你考虑一下。”

斯内普坐在一张软沙发上，他刚刚就远远地瞥见“R·A·B”，三个字母在他脑子里转了一通才转化为一个具体的形象。他这才想起小天狼星和雷古勒斯在学校从来没有来往。他看了一眼正因又一封雷古勒斯的来信而躁动不安的小天狼星，他正在室内踱来踱去，忽然停下来用两指拨开百叶窗：“看上去要下雨了。”

“嗯，外面天黑压压的，西弗勒斯，待会回去最好套上一件薄外套，别着凉了。”莱姆斯说。

“今晚我想待久一点。”小天狼星冲莱姆斯狡黠地笑了笑，“莱姆斯，你和鼻涕精晚上回去洗澡的时候顺便把我的吉他带来，可以吗？”

由于浴室是公用的，难免会遇上不够用的时候，他们决定错开时间来避免撞车，今天轮到莱姆斯和斯内普在店内吃完晚饭后先回去洗澡。“啊，好，我顺便带几把伞过来。”莱姆斯点点头，心领神会，“还是在这种地方弹吉他舒服，对吧？”

“没错。”小天狼星呲开牙笑了笑，他们的房间实在窄得伸展不开，除了睡觉没有谁想在里面多留。他们的乐器自然也只是搁置在角落放着。“快去快回。”

“嗯。”斯内普应了一声。

打烊前不久，雨就落了下来。这地方的店主是一位姓罗斯默塔的年轻女士，要比他们大了几岁，据她所说，她毕业在家待了三个月后便耐不住寂寞开起了咖啡厅。罗斯默塔女士总体来说被评价为亲切热情，也能容忍这几人时常在店里打打闹闹嘻嘻哈哈的举动。她从今天下午就开始念叨晚上有想看的节目，不胜其烦，小天狼星两手轰着她，“我们会看好店的啦！您就回去吧！”就这么把她赶回家里守在电视机前看直播了。见主人离去，他们干脆把几张桌子推开，围在一起坐在沙发上弹起吉他。斯内普怨恨地盯了他们一眼——这群家伙就这么开始偷懒了。他一边为客人调今晚的最后一杯咖啡，一边听小天狼星和詹姆合唱一首欢乐但在他听来嘈杂至极的民谣，雨就是在这时落下来的，吧嗒吧嗒地点在屋檐上作为伴奏。小天狼星和詹姆唱完最后一句，雨忽然伴随着一声雷响哗地变大，把正窝在沙发里眼神散漫乱飘的彼得吓得门牙磕在下唇上，他痛得嗷了一声，换来斯内普一个白眼。

“莱姆斯，伞？”詹姆朝莱姆斯伸出手掌。

“啊……”

莱姆斯看了一眼墙角——他们的吉他不久前还放在那，但唯独不见雨伞，他扭头，见到斯内普正擦拭着刚刚洗干净的咖啡杯，“西弗勒斯，你有拿伞吗？”

斯内普莫名其妙地瞪着他：“我以为你拿了。”

莱姆斯无辜地说：“我也以为你拿了。”

最后两位客人说笑着，一人握着一把伞推门而去。

“完蛋啦。”詹姆干脆双手撑在脑后，横躺在沙发上，双脚搭上小天狼星的膝盖，“看这雨势，这会儿是回不去了。”

他真的就开始打起盹来，小天狼星被他压得双腿酸得不行，趁他睡熟之后悄悄挪开，“莱姆斯，给他盖条毯子——好吧，没有毯子，那如果着凉了就不怪我了。”莱姆斯笑了笑，“我们不会今晚一整晚都要待在这里吧？”

“有可能噢。”小天狼星耸了耸肩，“如果你不想淋成落汤鸡的话。反正我是不想，如果感冒了就难办了，我可不想到时哑着嗓子上台。还好这儿有好几张沙发，勉强还能当床睡一会儿。”他说着，伸了个懒腰，“哎哟，这一天可累死我了。”

“睡个觉吧，彼得。”闹了一整夜，他们都困了。莱姆斯说着，也走到一张软皮扶手椅上坐下来，“睡一会，过会儿雨小了再回去。”

斯内普还站在柜台后，他把最后的整理工作做完后，所有人都睡得很沉。你们到底什么时候做了劳累的活累成这样子啊？他腹诽着，准备走进盥洗室洗把脸清醒一下，到时雨停了还得把这群不让人省心的家伙叫醒——一只手忽然把他扯了过去，斯内普下意识地想要尖叫，马上又有一根手指抵在他的唇上，“嘘——”小天狼星站在他面前，“别把他们吵醒。”

“干什么？”斯内普还被他抓着一只手，他有些不舒服，想要推开，但小天狼星没有要松手的意思。“我找到了个好地方。”他说。

他蹑手蹑脚地带着斯内普走出后门，雨水顺着屋檐砸在小天狼星的鞋背上，他急忙缩回了脚，紧紧靠着墙壁贴在屋檐投下的阴影里，斯内普看了一圈。这里的东西还有些杂乱，几张藤椅在草坪上淋着雨，除此之外没有什么值得注意的东西。“这算什么好地方？就是带我来看雨的？”

“你看。”小天狼星指着一块黑漆漆的天空，说，“天狼星就在那个地方。”

“我没记错的话，天狼星是冬季才容易观测到的星星，更何况现在大雨滂沱，连月亮都瞧不见。“斯内普冷哼一声，”布莱克，你能不能有点常识？“

”如果冬天有机会的话，我还想回到这里，这里很空旷，天空也清澈得像溪水。”小天狼星说，“那个时候就可以看见了。”

“长途跋涉自己一个人蠢兮兮地来看这颗破星星，嗯，主意不错，难道伦敦和这里不是一个世界？”

“说不定等到冬天，我会带着詹姆他们过来呢。”

“没错，也就他们那几个蠢蛋会跟着你到处跑。”

“说不定我也有可能带着你，鼻涕精。”小天狼星眨眨眼。

“别说疯话。”

“虽然我更喜欢夏天。但冬天也不错，每到圣诞假期我就会到詹姆家去，他们家的平安夜晚餐总是很丰盛，或者有时我会待在学校，圣诞节时人都走光了，但一定会有一个人在。有时我觉得那个人很像一片雪，又冷，又轻，只是不像雪一般晶莹剔透，他总穿得黑乎乎的。”

“真希望你不是在说我。”

“我也不希望。但你认为呢？”

小天狼星忽然凑近他，他的鼻子埋在斯内普的领口，像只真正的狗一样在他颈间抽动着鼻子，斯内普屏住了呼吸，他下意识地想推开他，手垂在身体两侧却软绵绵的，使不上力气。“你身上的洗衣粉味好闻。”小天狼星的声音模模糊糊地贴着他的衣料发出，“可我们不是用的同一款吗？”他直起身子，似笑非笑地看着斯内普。斯内普抬起袖子闻了闻：“有什么味道吗，我闻不出……”

“你要不闻闻我身上有没有这个味道？”

斯内普将信将疑地凑过去，他和小天狼星隔了大约十厘米，“闻不到。”

小天狼星叹了口气，“离那么远，你是想闻到什么啊。你这家伙总是那么警惕。”

他说完，一把抓住了斯内普的手，斯内普一脸惊异，趔趔趄趄地被拉入了盥洗室。里面的灯打得很暗却很集中，斯内普被推到洗手台边时眼睛被一小片光晃了一下，视野骤然模糊起来，一片混沌中，他听见一声“咔哒”，是小天狼星反手锁了门。

吻一路湿漉漉地从他的唇边往下滑，到他像块小石头似的喉结，到领口敞开露出的肌肤，接着又慢慢往上攀去。小天狼星在很短的时间内就捉住了他的弱点，斯内普双手搭在他肩上，他扬起脖颈，让那个毛茸茸的脑袋埋进来：“你这家伙……是每隔一段时间就会发情的狗吗？”

小天狼星的嘴唇离开了他脖子上那片被洇湿的地方，他抬起眼，眼神湿漉漉，亮晶晶，斯内普没想到竟有一天自己会对他心软，他的眼神很快在小天狼星的无声注视下化成一滩胶质，在灯光中浮动。这里狭小，逼仄，小天狼星两臂之间却如此平坦开阔，他缩在那里，小天狼星吻着他，叫他放松，没什么好紧张的。

他们长久地看着对方，在交互的眼神中对彼此的生活相互怜悯，最终用一个粗暴的吻把这一切抹去。在小天狼星颤抖着手慢慢解开他的扣子之前，他曾一度认为自己的欲望已经干涸，此时他发现那并不是一汪水，不是一条河，一片海，是一团正熊熊燃起的烈火，他靠着冰冷的大理石面，这种场景曾经在睡梦中出现过，通常伴随着要裂开来般的头疼与小腹阵痛，他向来持疏远的态度，而这一刻他又不得不回忆起梦境里的一些瞬间，一些碎片，有时会出现的那双总是很明澈的灰色眼睛真正近在咫尺地在他对面，他会逼着自己不去想这件事，但这会儿他不得不直面它，直面那个面色潮红，气喘吁吁的小天狼星·布莱克，正娴熟地将手伸下去忙着解开自己腰间的皮带。

“布莱克……”他从齿间挤出这个名字。

“怎么？怕了？”小天狼星竟还有空谐谑他，他看上去实在像个老手，“是第一次吧？”

“轻一点。”他说得很小声，但每个字都是用力吐出来的。

“没关系，我也紧张得要命。”小天狼星说，他一条腿挤进了斯内普的领地，“所以你紧张也没关系。”

“你一直这样？我以为你是那种……情场浪子之类的。”斯内普尽量把这句话闷在离小天狼星五厘米的地方，不让他听得太清。小天狼星听到后笑了，不是嘲笑，他的眉眼展开，舒张得柔顺，斯内普不禁伸手抚着他令人疼爱的眼角。他说：“不，前所未有，第一次如此紧张，你满意了吗？”

这回是斯内普踮起脚尖吻他：“满意至极。”

小天狼星说得没错，盛夏的天气实在让人爱惨了。他的衣服被扯下来丢到洗手台边上，斯内普闻得见他身上蒸着热气，他似乎看上去永远在沸腾，所以斯内普想，他的皮肤一定也会是滚烫，手一碰或许会燎到火苗。他慢慢触摸到他胸前那些稀奇古怪的图案，“布莱克，这些看上去很像鱼骨头。”斯内普的指尖顺着胸口向下滑，沿着那些粗黑的线条来到他的腹部，让小天狼星急不可耐地喘着粗气。斯内普想，如果他这时歇了下来，小天狼星会破口大骂吗。这个问题在他脑海中反复几遍，最终被他自己击毙在心里，他想，最好再激烈一些，像他们平时总是相互怒目而视，时常破口大骂一样，再激烈一些，如果这儿有一张床就再好不过，把可怜的床垫压得吱呀作响，他们的汗会顺着皮肤一路滑落，弄湿了枕头或者床单，在对方的臀部或者唇边流连，再激烈一些，这时，他们便可以做回最原始的小天狼星·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普。

斯内普的身子一凉，身上那件薄衬衫被丢开了，他平时总穿得像被密不透风的黑布笼罩似的，衣服被剥下后的藏在那下面的苍白皮肤开始发红，上面还有浅浅的疤，被小天狼星一寸一寸地抚摸而过，破绽百出，小天狼星的手所及之处全部溃败，从那一刻起便归他所属。

这些天来他们失去了原有的相处方式，自那一吻，小天狼星·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普的关系被隐秘地搅成一团浆糊，说这是恨，恨又绝不是如此表现，但他们更加否认这是爱，连斟酌一秒都不。一团欲火在那一夜埋下，经过长时间的自我斗争，终于在恨与爱的交缠与混杂中找到了最合适的交感方式。小天狼星的手下探到斯内普胯间，一声闷哼，斯内普的额头直直砸在小天狼星的肩膀上。他紧紧贴着他，仿佛海藻攀附着生长，小天狼星手上的动作加快，他那么熟练，动作粗野，不加拘束，很快，斯内普便泄着投降。

没有太长时间给他休息，接下来一切发生得迅速且猛烈，他的身子被翻过去，大半的他在小天狼星眼底完全展现，他面对着洗手台上方那一小面，在自己的倒影中准确捕获那只发红的眼。外面是怎样的？大家是否还在熟睡，或是忽然被雷声惊醒，或是在疑虑他们这两个家伙跑到哪去了，雨是否还在下，世界是否快被冲刷一新，他不知道，什么都不知道，他唯一知道的是小天狼星上一秒用力撞了进来，疼得他嘶嘶抽气。“放松，放松。”对方的声音显然听上去的感觉也不太美好，斯内普再度回想起人生中为数不多与性相关的画面，的确，都不太美好。他开始思考自己将来是否会为这一夜良久，小天狼星此时不敢再动，给了他很长的思考时间，最后他下定结论：不知道，现在他什么都不知道。惘然之下，小天狼星采取行动，扶住了他的腰，而他又潮又黏，像尾鱼一样扭动，被小天狼星的胯骨顶得节节败退，“布莱克。”他唤他的名字，三个音节被扯得光年般漫长，犹如他所感受到的全部。斯内普差点以为自己会融化在地板上积成一小洼液体，他想如果这里有一小扇窗就好了，被人看见也没关系，他希望雨能停下，在他融化形成的那滩痕迹上面，说不定有他想看见的月亮。

9.  
1979年 夏

他们来到这里的第二个星期，罗斯默塔女士给他们放了一个周末的假。“你们年轻人也该放松一下嘛。”咖啡馆前一夜打烊后她笑眯眯地说，还未说完小天狼星和詹姆便笑着跑了出去，留下莱姆斯在后面替他们抱歉地笑笑，他向罗斯默塔女士道完谢，扭头问彼得：“彼得，你想到哪去消遣？”

“我？”彼得慢吞吞地抬起头，“我不是一直跟着你们的嘛。”

“你呢？西弗勒斯？”

“我不是一直跟着布莱克的嘛。”斯内普懒得想，悠悠地随口说了一句。

莱姆斯愣了一下，随即笑开了：“你们两个最近真是奇怪得很！”

市内的空气实在是闷热又浑浊，他们不太喘得过气，詹姆提议到乡间走走，于是那个周六他们租了五辆自行车到罗斯默塔女士强烈推荐给他们的那个山边去：那里有条小溪，很清，男孩们总是喜欢玩水，你也可以把脚浸在那里面；有一大片生得茂盛的树，你们可以到树荫下乘凉；噢对了，到了晚上，或许还能看到满天的星星。星星！詹姆笑着拍了一下小天狼星的后背。没什么稀奇的，我们每天都能见到一颗星星。

涂过一层厚厚的防晒乳液之后便出发了，实际上没有这个必要，他们先是跑到了溪边玩水，等到几个人浑身湿漉漉地返回树荫下时那些防晒霜已经流入河流下游了。他们铺了一张野餐毯坐下来，这时天已经慢慢暗了下来，他们就着中午罗斯默塔女士给他们的三明治看完了一轮完整的落日。小天狼星忽然开始可惜自己没有把吉他带来，身边也没有纸笔，如果条件充足，他马上就可以写出一首夏日之曲。斯内普小口小口嚼着三明治，想到了先前他还总是一脸的多愁善感想要写一首悲春伤秋的歌——一点都不小天狼星。但如今便像他了。你这人总是想一套做一套。斯内普在心里说。

他们赤裸的脚并排着放在草坪上，柔软的草尖挠着斯内普的脚心，痒，但让他心情愉悦。这个地方闻着有一股清香的泥土味儿，当夜色降临时这种味道更浓烈了，汹涌地灌入肺中，一种来自于这阵香味的能量慢慢撑开他的身体，他放松下来。他坐在最边上，挨着小天狼星，接着是詹姆，莱姆斯，彼得，而那三个人正为待会晚点去哪家冰淇淋店争论个不休。他没想到莱姆斯也会参与其中，在他心里他总是十分温驯的模样，显然，今晚他的心情也很不错。

他感觉腰侧忽然被什么捅了一下。是小天狼星的手肘，大概是不小心的，连他自己都没发现。小天狼星只是摸了摸裤兜，最终掏出一个瘪烟盒，“居然还剩一根！”他弯起眼睛，好似找到珍宝。烟快到他嘴边的时候斯内普看了他一眼，小天狼星为那一眼放下了手。他戏谑地说，“喂，鼻涕精，要不要学学怎么抽烟？”

“西弗勒斯不喜欢烟味。”莱姆斯很好心地说，“他说他香烟过敏。”

斯内普一把夺过小天狼星指间的那一长截烟，火已经点好了，他咬着滤嘴深深吸进一口——呛得他差点没晕过去，那股难受的劲儿上来时他眼睛鼓得像铜铃，但他还是很好地忍住了，在莱姆斯惊异的目光中把那团差点卡进肺里烟雾从口中吐了出来。

“嘿，鼻涕精，很熟练嘛。”詹姆说着，一只手臂撑在地上，另一只手拿着汽水瓶，一包香烟因为他的动作从口袋里滑了出来，崭新，还未拆封。小天狼星干脆把那包烟拿过去拆了一根，叼在嘴上。“很久没见你抽烟了，詹姆，怎么？怕年纪轻轻得了肺癌？”

“才不是。”詹姆笑着打了他一下，“莉莉不喜欢烟味，我就决定戒啦！”

斯内普抿着的嘴唇抖了一下，他又抽了最后一口，徐徐吐出一阵蒙蒙白气，然后掐灭了那截还没燃烧多少生命的香烟。

“操，好浪费啊。”小天狼星有些心疼，“你不要了就还给我啊。”

“看。”

斯内普不理他，抬起头，眯着眼睛低声说。

小天狼星向上望去，刚刚他们说了太久的话，没人发现这时云层已经散开，星星在他们不知道的时候猝然在蓝色长河中显现，像刚刚才被点燃。望见星海的他时候心跳得飞快，让他回忆起某首歌里的鼓点，于是那首歌倏忽间有了形状与轮廓，但他实在回忆不起那首歌究竟在唱什么——就说这是爱吧，他恍然大悟，如果想不起来，那就说这是爱吧。

“喂喂，小伙子们，快看！”詹姆迟一步发现，忽然惊叫一声，差点就从野餐毯上像根火箭窜了起来，他一手指着天空，他想指其中一颗最亮的星星告诉他们，但——实在是太多了，看得他眼花缭乱。詹姆痴痴着注视着那条星河，“如果莉莉也在就好了。”他忽然说。

斯内普的袖子一动，有人轻轻扯了扯。他扭过头，瞧见小天狼星瞟了他一眼又飞速移开视线：“喂，鼻涕精。”

“什么？”

他凑近斯内普，趁着大家都在大呼小叫的时候，轻声在斯内普耳边说：“你也会想‘如果莉莉在就好了’吗？”

“布莱克。”斯内普沉声说。

“嗯？”

“再乱说我就把你嘴唇咬烂。”

小天狼星嗤笑一声，他冲斯内普挑衅地挑起一根眉毛：“你真的敢？”

斯内普只是看着他。

“你得赔我最后那根烟。”小天狼星说。

“怎么赔？”

“喂！伙计们！快看！有流星！”

小天狼星忽然指着某个远远的方向大喊一声，詹姆这回真的窜起来了，一向稳重的莱姆斯也有些激动地站起身，他还贴心地拉着彼得的后衣领帮他站起来。詹姆两个手掌圈成两个圆筒作望远镜，此时墨蓝色的天空犹如流动的天鹅绒，夜色浓重，星光点缀，却安静无比。

他们望得很高，而斯内普被一把拉过去，等他反应过来时，小天狼星已经闭上眼吻住了他。一个隐秘而短暂的吻，快速把他薄得像刀片的唇形描摹一遍。斯内普很想骂一句脏话，但这个吻把所有都堵了回去，顺着喉道滑入肚中，化得热腾腾、痒酥酥。他们又很快分开，小天狼星坐正身子，随即换上一个两眼放光的表情加入了詹姆他们的行列。

“哪有啊？”彼得被刚刚那一下扯得正疼到呲牙咧嘴，他还得匀出一点郁闷，问，“只有我一个人没看到吗？”

“我看到了，鼻涕精也看到了，不信你问他。”小天狼星抓着斯内普的手腕，高高举起那只手。

被牵动着的斯内普这时才听不清他在说什么。“鼻涕精，真的有吗？”詹姆沮丧地叫了一声，“我居然错过了！”斯内普什么都说不出，他被突如其来的吻吓得晕晕乎乎的，手脚也开始不协调起来，那只手被小天狼星放下以后便不知道要摆在哪了。小天狼星见他这副模样简直想捂着肚子大笑，但他不能让詹姆他们知道这回事，他要把它好好藏起来。于是趁着所有人都没注意的空档里，他悄悄地把那只迅速升温的手贴在自己手心里，滚烫的掌纹印在斯内普的手背上。

斯内普发烧了。

“有点儿烧，不过不至于出大问题。”莱姆斯把体温计抽回来，“但最好躺着，西弗勒斯，你现在也没什么力气，就不要乱动了。”

詹姆推门进来，他跑得有点急，刘海全被风掀起开，露出饱满的额头，棕色头发在脑后支棱起来，像只即将展翅欲飞的鸟儿，“药。”他把一个纸袋丢到床上，“记得吃药，别死在这儿。”

“只是一个小发烧，詹姆，准是到郊外去的时候受了凉。”莱姆斯站起身，他刚刚在床边跪了有段时间，爬起来时像个关节咯吱咯吱的木偶，“好好休息，西弗勒斯，我在桌上给你放了一杯水，记得多喝一点水。”

“嗯。”

“那……我们走了，不吵你，你睡个觉吧。”詹姆挠了挠前额，他不大习惯这么轻声细气地对那个鼻涕精说话，总觉得哪哪不舒服，斯内普还没来得及点头，他便拉着莱姆斯飞快地跑了出去。

斯内普躺了下来，掖好被角，眼睛一闭便开始天旋地转。他头疼得厉害，昏昏沉沉地却睡不着觉，甚至开始怀疑自己烧糊涂了——他总忍不住想起那个被困在咖啡馆的雨夜和昨天晚上的星星，似乎天上有那么一颗星瞄准他的心脏正极速下坠，他为这个幻想急促地呼吸着，那颗星星越来越近，越来越清晰，速度越来越快，马上就要压在他身上，忽然一阵响声，斯内普猛地睁开眼，瞧见小天狼星已经蹑手蹑脚地走了进来，正蹲在床边用他那双深邃的灰色眼睛看着自己。

“……你做什么？”斯内普觑他一眼。

“还好吗？”他看着斯内普的眼睛。

他是要从里面看出一点什么来啊？斯内普又开始蹙眉。一双大手却伸了过来，把上面的褶皱抚平了，“很不舒服？”

“还好，能忍。”

小天狼星不知道该说什么了，在今天之前，小天狼星·布莱克的十九岁人生中可从未出现过关心西弗勒斯·斯内普这个举动，他站起来，为进行一个记忆中没有的行为和自己的关心如坐针毡。他忽然瞧见了桌上那个水杯——“你渴不渴？”他有表现机会了，眼睛骤然就亮了起来，“我喂你喝水！”

“布莱克，我自己来就……”斯内普还没说完，小天狼星已然把杯子送到他嘴边，他只得被迫猛地灌进一大口水，喉咙被呛了一下，小天狼星被他突如其来的咳嗽震得手腕一抖，小半杯水洒在了斯内普胸前的衣服上。

“抱歉！”他急忙把杯子放回去，“我不太会照顾人……”

“看出来了。”斯内普连抬眼看他一下都懒得，从床头找了张纸巾把胸口前的水渍胡乱擦了一下，“你最好出去找根狗尾巴草什么的自己玩一会儿，我没空陪你，布莱克，我要休息了。”

“好吧。”

小天狼星垂头丧气地走了，像条夹着尾巴的狗，他旋开门把手，斯内普看着他的背影消失一半，“喂，布莱克。”他喊住他。

“今天要去哪儿？”斯内普问。

“啊，詹姆说，说晚上可以找个酒吧去玩玩的。”小天狼星似乎是没想到他会这么问，回答得磕磕绊绊，“但不会去太吵的地方，只是去坐一坐。”

“哦，早点回来。”

“嗯？”

“早点回来。”斯内普眉头蹙起，“我可不知道你聋了，一句话要听好多遍。”

“这方面我是百分百的绅士，鼻涕精，不对病人动手动脚。”

斯内普把手里那团纸朝他丢了过去，“谁他妈说我是这个意思！”

“嗯。”那张原本皱起来的脸忽然舒展开一个笑容，斯内普闷闷地想，他就是靠这张俊朗的脸变成一个万人迷的么？“知道了，我会早点回来。”

“是你们！你们之中不止你一个麻烦精！”斯内普高声喊道。小天狼星很想说你这声量不是一个病人该有的，但出于对病人的关照，他只是临走时扶着门框笑嘻嘻地说：“等你病好了，再让你知道什么是真正的麻烦精，这回我说的是那个意思。”

斯内普想立刻跳下床往他的宝贝脸蛋上面挥一拳，“杂种狗！”他大喊。但小天狼星溜得很快，只留下了一串长久不散去的笑声。

那家酒吧离他们住的旅舍隔了有两条街，挂了一块巨大的霓虹招牌写着“绿墙酒吧”，小天狼星抬起头看了一眼便匆匆走进去了。他的好心情从关门堵上斯内普的最后一句话那一刻起维持到了夜晚，连看见夜还没深便醉到在电线杆旁尿尿的酒鬼时都没对他们下面那玩意竖中指，走进去后他们的头顶立马被灯光打得落下五颜六色的光晕，小天狼星莫名地头晕目眩起来，脚步随即虚浮他还以为这里会安静点，现在想来完全估算错误。驻场乐队此时已经上台，但这个地方的麦克风不太好使，听上去总是有些刺啦刺啦的杂音，吵得他耳朵疼。

“看着他们，我总觉得像看见不久前的我们。”小天狼星自言自语似的说，“不过他们是有钱拿的，真羡慕。那群操蛋的家伙估计就把我们当小孩看，随便拿点什么就想把我们打发了，我好歹快二十岁了好吧。”

“西弗勒斯一个人在房里没关系吗？”莱姆斯看上去有些担忧，前几天和他们同房的旅客渐渐离开了，如今只剩下他们五人还住在那里。詹姆搂住他的肩膀，“没事啦，鼻涕精自己会看着办的，有时我总觉得他生命力顽强得可怕——我不是在说他的什么好话！而且我们也可以早点回去嘛，只是小病，总不会死在那的。”

“好吧，希望如此。我去一趟洗手间。”莱姆斯说着，站起身来，“不要惹事，男孩子们。”

“莱姆斯，你有时简直就像我妈！”詹姆笑着朝他挥了挥拳头，“他在学校也总是这样。”他扭头就对小天狼星说。

“詹姆，你得承认，如果你的生活中少了莱姆斯，你早就被踢出学校了。”小天狼星用食指点了一下他的额头，詹姆夸张地向后倒去，“你也差不多！”

在这里驻场的乐队嘶吼得很疯，小天狼星估计他们搞的风格就是比较疯的，要不就是刚嗑过药，于是下意识地躲得远了点，他从一进门就有点怀疑自己挑错地方，这个时候就完全肯定了。他们说话开始提高音量，然后捂着耳朵互相朝对方嘶吼——“你说什么？”——“你捂着耳朵，怎么可能听清嘛！”——“别说那么长的句子！”——“莱姆斯怎么还不回来？”这句是彼得说的，至少他们都读出了“莱姆斯”。——“不知道，去找找？”这句没人听见，但小天狼星站起来的时候其他人便跟着站起来。这时，离他们不远的地方一片混乱，酒瓶碎裂的声音刺破歌声，这时歌声也不得不停下来了，不知道这是好消息还是坏消息，那边看上去像打起来了。他们见惯不惯，喝醉了什么事都可能干得出来——“操！”詹姆忽然怒吼了一声，朝那群人跑了过去，“喂！詹姆，怎么了？”小天狼星在他身后高声喊，也追在了他后面。

看见莫名其妙混入其中的那张熟悉面孔后他便明白了，没人猜到最先和麻烦扯上联系的会是莱姆斯。“不许——你动我朋友——”詹姆的太阳穴涨得紫红，一拳挥到那个正抓着莱姆斯衣领的家伙脸上。“莱姆斯！”小天狼星把他拉过来，在他耳边吼着问，“你怎么会在这里？”他正忙着狠踹一个陌生男人的大腿，全然忘了此时不需要那么大的音量，所有人的视线向他们投来，早说过了，喝醉了什么事都能干得出来，矛盾的源头或许只是某人踩了某人的鞋，然后又有更多某人将其无限扩大，由此牵扯了无数根本不知道发生了什么的“某人”。“我也不知道！但我就被扯进来了！”他的口吻好似把他短暂的人生里发生过的悲剧全部重复了一遍，“小天狼星，别和他们打架，警察可能会来。”

“我报警了。”莱姆斯的话音刚落，一个男声悠悠响起，很轻却很有震慑力，挥到半空的拳头和即将爆发的尖叫声都被扼杀在半路中，小天狼星趁着和他纠缠的那人放松的空档狠狠揍向他的肋骨，那人吃痛的惨叫声席卷整个酒吧。忽然，一种怜悯的目光从四面八方直直射到他身上，预知了他们的某种命运一般。警笛的声音刺破夜空，现在想来，酒吧的老板大约对这种场面司空见惯，很迅速地便报了警，只是晚了些时候播报出来。带头进来的警察带着明朗的笑容和一张张熟悉的脸庞打招呼，噢，晚上好，今天天气不错，但你又把自己搞成这样，怎么回事！

他的脸色在面向小天狼星他们的时候猛地一沉，“把那几个年轻人给我带回去。”他不用回头，几名警察就准确地从一堆浑身是伤的人里面捕捉到几个生面孔。“为什么只有我们！”詹姆大声说，他企图挣脱开来，却被一拳狠狠打在了肚子上，差点把他今晚喝的酒全部呕出来。压制着他的那名警察嫌恶地踢了踢他的后脚跟：“最好别吐在我的鞋上，那是这周新买的。”

“一共几个人？”那个带头的警察高声问。

“三人！”一个年轻的警察数了数，“三人，一，二，三，没错。全部都带回去吧？”

“三人？”小天狼星双眼鼓得像两颗泡，他朝那个警察大吼，“你他妈没数错吧？”

“没错，你这小子，难不成眼睛出问题了吗？”

小天狼星被重重地推了一把，差点一头栽倒在地，但他身后的警察立马又钳制住他的双臂，“站好！给我老实点。”那个抓着他手的警察低声说，“别乱动，小家伙，你没有什么好果子吃，如果不想吃拳头，就乖乖站好。”——别动！莱姆斯用他那双被揍得几乎没办法睁开的眼示意他，别动，算我求你。

他们被带了出去，外面警车鸣笛声从未停过，渐渐地，街上围起了一些穿着睡衣，但对这片狼藉很是感兴趣的居民，嘴里一边说着住在酒吧附近就是吵闹，一边饶有兴趣地审视那三个被制服的男孩。同样的年轻，同样的不计后果。一个有着一头乱糟糟的头发，眼镜歪在脸上，镜片碎了大半，一个勉强能辨别出在被揍之前的相貌相当英俊，小天狼星感觉有一只大手伸进他的脑中把一切搅个稀碎。三人，他忽然不能理解这句话的含义了。最后一个在最边上那看上去面色不大健康的孩子，正用眼神快速地在人群之中游动。小天狼星在一片混乱中注意到他在拼命向自己做口型，没有——他勉强分辨出几个音节——没有彼得。

他忽然在这片兵荒马乱中惊醒，猛地直起了身子，“站好！”警察冲他吼，他已经记不清自己被吼了多少句“站好”。他感觉有人往他屁股上重重踹了一脚，一个趔趄，这下真的没办法站好了，他在倒下前仍用目光刮遍每一个角落，没有彼得，这回他发现了，真的没有彼得。

10.  
1979年 夏

他们被警车带到警察局去的时候镇上某个地方发生了火灾，浓烟滚滚，一阵焦糊的味道爬进半开的车窗里，副驾驶座上那名警察被呛了个半死，他的脸黑黝黝的，体格很大，但却有一个脆弱的肺。他扭头叫他们关上车窗，但那三个鼻青脸肿的家伙像没听到似的安坐在那，又招来好一顿骂。

消防车的鸣笛声越来越大，还能瞧见西面有火光燃烧成红色，火舌几乎燎到天际，他们掠过大人小孩的哭嚎，从现场附近疾驰而过。车子开得很快，近乎不要命一样，一到警局门口他们就被推下车。“进去，不要浪费我们时间。”那名带着他们过来的警察冲他们随便指了个地方，然后冲着对讲机说了句什么就走了。他们这才知道为了跑到火灾现场附近维持秩序，警察局几乎乱作一团，而这种年轻人打架闹事的事态常有，他们几个几乎只是坐了趟免费警车就被丢在那不管了。

“不如给我自己倒杯热茶。”小天狼星嘟囔着，他大声问，“这里有茶吗？”

没有人理他，即使此时的他看上去十分可怖，带着一种不容抗拒的力量，可大家都在来来回回地穿梭，为一场突发的火灾到处奔波，大概可以猜到现在的医院应该也是这幅光景。他叹了口气，开始思考旅舍里有没有放着医药箱什么的，还好他们都是一些皮外伤，没有一个人骨折。过了半晌，终于有个警官急急忙忙地过来给他们登记，“你们需要有人把你们保释出去，是本地人吗？”那个警官问。他们只是摇头，“不，不是。”

“那这就难办了，难道没有其他认识的人？”

最终詹姆打了个电话给罗斯默塔女士，但没有人接，此时已是深夜，除了消防员、警察和医生忙得焦头烂额，其他人大多都好好地待在梦乡里，第二天醒来就会有牛奶与面包，附带一个深夜发生的早间新闻。詹姆气馁地拨了好几回，“没人接，现在太晚了。”

他说到太晚了的时候小天狼星突然想到斯内普。警察局内光线浮动，一下亮得他睁不开眼，几只飞蛾绕着电灯管来来回回飞舞，撞上去的时候会疼吗？他想。不知道斯内普这会儿是醒着还是睡着，他离开之前那家伙烧得滚烫，但看上去精神还好，至少比他现在好。大约吃点药就会好吧，小天狼星深深低下身子，双手抱着脑后，头疼欲裂，有些事如果能吃药就恢复如初，他现在就不会那么头疼了。

“明早你们再叫人过来吧。”那名警官没有停留太久，说完也急匆匆地走了。

“老天，不知道的还以为这火要吞了整个镇子。”詹姆泄气地坐在一张长椅上，坐在这张长椅上的人多少都有一些被抛弃的感觉。

“困了的话就靠着墙睡会儿吧。”莱姆斯说，他的头发乱七八糟的撇着，模样看上去更憔悴了，如果再有两个黑眼圈挂在眼下肯定会更加惨不忍睹，于是小天狼星赶紧点了点头，“睡会儿吧，我在这替你们看着，有什么再叫醒你们。”

詹姆很快背靠墙壁睡了过去，他伤势最重，头发乱如鸟窝，碎掉的眼镜丢在了膝盖上，睡姿也实在不大体面。莱姆斯闭上了眼睛却总在座位上不安地扭动，“你现在活像一条蚯蚓。”小天狼星按住了他不停抖动的大腿，“别把詹姆吵醒了。”

莱姆斯的眼神游移了一圈才来到小天狼星身上，小天狼星不喜欢他这个样子，总是畏畏缩缩，他很想猛地用手掌一拍他的肩膀朝他大喊“打起精神来”，但莱姆斯目前的身体经不起一次有力度的打击，他也没有那么大的力气喊出来。不过小天狼星·布莱克的一大优点就是总能包容朋友的一切。过了好半晌，莱姆斯才嗫嚅着开口：“都是因为我……”

小天狼星松了一口气，捏起拳头举到他眼前，“莱姆斯，要是你再说这种话的话，我可能得和你打一架，把你揍得连‘莱姆斯·卢平’都忘了怎么拼写。”

莱姆斯这才露出释怀的表情，他看上去轻松了许多，疲倦这时一下卷席上来，他也觉得困了，一片昏昏沉沉中，他微笑着道：“好，我明白了。”

他们听见哗啦一声，忽然开始下起雨，窗户也立马因为突如其来的雨滴砸得迷迷蒙蒙，莱姆斯哧哧笑起来：“现在他们就不用费力气灭火咯！”小天狼星也笑了，他很珍惜现在还能笑出来的时间，如果不抓住的话说不定很快就会消失殆尽，雨势不大不小，淅淅沥沥，外面的天是一片惨兮兮的黑色。他有点庆幸自己此刻还身处在一个有光的地方，如果能有酒就更好了。

他们开始聊一些有的没的，比如昨天夜里看到的萤火虫，今天早上吃的早餐实在糟糕和下周演出的曲目之类的。邓布利多上周打电话通知他们说纽蒙迦德乐队的演出安排在了下周六，“但给你们的时长没办法太多，慎重考虑，盖勒特已经费心思挤出了一些时间给你们。”他说。于是他们又开始讨论有哪些曲目是值得在这个场合表演的，聊起这些他们可以忘掉窗外的雨和身上仍在隐隐作痛的伤口。过了没多久，有人打断了他们，一个男人快步朝他们走了过来：

“谁是小天狼星·布莱克？”

“我。”小天狼星抬起眼看了一眼来人，他的眼睛还肿着，看不大清，但能判断出那人穿着警察制服，脸色比起这里的所有人都要温和得多，表情没有和其他人一样紧绷着，“有事？”

“啊，刚刚看到了你登记的名字，总觉得这名字很眼熟……有你的信，直接寄到邮局的，好多封了都没来取过，再不拿会退回去的。你们明天早上再打个电话叫人来把你们带出去，明早我来上班会顺路带给你。”他能看见那个正和他说话的男人笑了笑，“寄信人是R……”

“R.A.B。”小天狼星不耐烦地打断他，“我知道，不用取了，随它去吧。”

“不管怎样我会替你取过来的，至于你看不看就随你啦。对了，别打架了，男孩们，你们不想拥有浑身是伤的青春期吧？”他撂下这句话便走了，莱姆斯和小天狼星重新安静下来，没人想得起他们刚刚聊过什么，于是话题也没有办法继续下去。

“晚上因为暴雨没能回去的那回，你和西弗勒斯到哪里去了？”沉默维持了好一阵，莱姆斯突然打破了。

“你醒着？”

“半梦半醒，迷迷糊糊的，你知道，我总睡得不大好。”

“我们到外面的屋檐下面站了一会儿，淋湿了小半边身子。”小天狼星说。虽然只是一小部分，但这的确算实话实说。

莱姆斯眯起眼睛，细细端详起眼前那张他几乎每天都见、看过无数次的脸，好似企图从中抽出什么秘密来。“你们从什么时候开始不会一有面对面的机会就指着对方的鼻子破口大骂的？”

“呃……”小天狼星干巴巴地说，“不知道。”

“既然你不知道，那就再好好想想吧。”莱姆斯温煦地说，“没关系，时间还很长，你可以慢慢想。”

“嗯。”小天狼星犹豫了一下，说，“我会的。”

凌晨已过，詹姆仍在呼呼大睡，莱姆斯和小天狼星不无羡慕，两人眼底布满血丝，像一条条细细长长的暗涌红色河流交叉，却仍乐此不疲地盯着那些飞蛾环绕灯管飞舞，不愿闭上眼睛。终于，他们熬到了天光亮起，一名警官站起身来把电灯都按灭，晨光还很熹微，清晨的阳光暗暗淡淡地打在他们脸上，被百叶窗割成很多长长的一片，割开三张年轻的脸。室内一下昏暗下来，这时，小天狼星终于能够闭上眼，酸涩感一下从眼眶底下爆发出来，他实在不想睁开眼睛，要耗费太大的力气了，现在他疲倦得什么都干不了。

“喂！那个姓布莱克的孩子！”

一阵短促的脚步声传来，他不得不再次抬起刚阖上的眼皮，是昨晚说要给你取信的男人。“喏，在这。没睡好吧？我也没睡好，昨晚大家都过的不好。”男人笑着道，将一叠信递到小天狼星手里后很快又离开了。

“我已经够累了……”

小天狼星紧紧捏着那叠信的一角，在纸上留下一个用力的指甲印。这些信看上去很散乱，都是很素很普通的模样，署名是他在此之前已经看过好多遍的“R.A.B”。

“等等，小天狼星。”莱姆斯眼疾手快地从一叠信中抽出一封。和其他信比起来没有什么特别的地方，只是雷古勒斯习惯写上“R.A.B”的那个地方此时只剩空白。他的表情严肃起来，“我总觉得你该读一读这一封，最少这一封。”

小天狼星叹了口气，“好吧，好吧，反正现在他们不放我们走，无聊透顶，就当是消遣好了。”

他随手拆开一封，还是和以前一样，内容平平淡淡，不胜其烦。雷古勒斯的一笔一划写得很用力，透过薄薄的信纸仍能在纸后摸到凸出的笔划痕迹。小天狼星难以控制自己不去想到他常常在家中遇见的那张面孔，总是那么沉默，那么寡淡。雷古勒斯的卧房和自己的隔了不过几步距离，在他看来如同隔了一整个大洋一般远。“你也可以看看，反正都是些没什么大不了的，就当看杂志或者传单之类的好了。”小天狼星随手塞了一封给莱姆斯。

“最近一封信是上周寄来的。”莱姆斯没接，他指着小天狼星刚刚拿起的那一封上雷古勒斯标的日期说，“看来他上周之后便放弃了给你写信这事了。”

“那样最好。”小天狼星嘟嘟囔囔的，拆开了手上这份的封口，信纸很短，雷古勒斯这回写得很少，少到略微一瞥就能扫完。在那上面，他工工整整地写着：

——小天狼星，你在那里一切都好吗？

小天狼星沉默地将每一个字看过一遍，接着拆开了最后一封，那封没有署名的信。上面只有寥寥一句话。只一眼，他仿佛落入冷水中，无数气泡灌入他肺中，几乎要把那撑开撑大，引起一场体内爆破。他迷迷糊糊中回想起昨晚在路上看见的那场火，他可能在路过的那一瞬吸入了某些大火留下的物质，落下什么病，不然难以解释现在他为什么浑身上下哪里都冰凉僵硬，唯有肺疼得像一片被大火烧过的枯原，在浇下一遍冰水后，刺痛仍然难以忍受。

莱姆斯也凑了过来，他正阅读完上一封，他那因飞蛾撞电灯而扬起的笑容维持了整整一夜，在看见小天狼星手里那封信后便凝固在了脸上。

那上面用潦草的字写着：

——你的弟弟，雷古勒斯·布莱克于昨天抢救无效离世，追悼会将在下周日举行。

莱姆斯守在电话旁，掐算着时间差不多的时候打了电话给罗斯默塔女士。天刚亮不久，警察局里昨晚急速流动的空气此刻也终于沉下来，所有人都瘫倒在椅子上呼呼睡着补觉。没有一个人睡得好。詹姆揉了揉眼睛醒来时罗斯默塔女士接了电话，听见他们如今被困在警局一事后惊呼了一声就撂下听筒。很快他们就被带了出去，“没睡好吧？”罗斯默塔女士大步走在他们前面，“快回去睡个好觉吧，今天再给你们放一天假。”她本来还想补一句：“往后就没有这种好事了哟！”但转念一想，这群小伙子早就告诉过自己他们很快就要离开这里了，所以她最后到底没把那句话说了出来。

罗斯默塔女士把他们送回了旅馆门口后就回去了。他们一进门便看见了斯内普，后者正坐在餐厅里安静地呷着咖啡，见他们三人颓然地走进来，他不紧不慢地喝完最后一口，立起身来。他看上去精神好多了，许是药效发挥得好，此刻正站在那，静静地打量他们身上的累累伤痕，从嘴唇上的开裂看到颧骨上的淤青。三人缄默不语，仿佛成为一具实验室里的模型供人研究他们的骨骼与脉络。“昨晚发生了火灾。”过了好一会儿，斯内普抱起双臂，他开口说，“我被警笛声吵醒了，所有人都被吵醒了，大家都一股脑地涌到天台上去，生怕错过这一灾难现场。”

“嗯，昨晚发生了火灾，我知道。”小天狼星说。

“佩迪鲁在我醒了之后来过一回，只有他一个人，他提着他的行李离开了。”

“嗯。”詹姆点点头。

“布莱克，你为什么把自己搞成这个样子？”他突然转向小天狼星。

“让小天狼星一个人待一会吧，西弗勒斯。”莱姆斯轻声说，“他一下子失去了两个人。”

“谁？两个？佩迪鲁？”

斯内普还没来得及开口猜测第二个人是谁小天狼星便拔腿走了，他在木制楼梯上踩出哐哐哐的声音，随后像一阵风似的在转角消失。见小天狼星离去，莱姆斯冷静地说：“雷古勒斯去世了。”

斯内普难以置信：“雷古勒斯？布莱克的弟弟？”

莱姆斯沉默地点点头，斯内普无话可说，即使作为一个外人仍难以避免面对死亡的冲击。他想到在学校和雷古勒斯·布莱克匆匆擦肩而过的瞬间，偶尔还会打声招呼——在斯内普看来，雷古勒斯这家伙比小天狼星要好相处得多。但想到以后这将不可能发生，他一时有些反应不过来。

他看着小天狼星离去的那个方向，一阵久久的静默后，他也走上了楼，在天台那扇铁门前停下，过了一会，他扭开门把手，伴随着一声枯朽的“吱呀”走了上去。小天狼星背对着那扇门靠在栏杆旁，长长的卷发随着风慢慢拂动。斯内普猜他听见了开门的声音却不想搭理，于是快步走了过去，直到他能完整瞧见他的侧脸。

“追悼会在什么时候？”他出声问。

“下周。”

“下周我们就该回伦敦了吧。”

“是。”

“现在感觉如何？说出来，我不会取笑你。”

小天狼星看着他的双眼，最终妥协。“感觉很……”他吃力地说，语言不知什么时候变得困难，“感觉很痛，在此之前我以为，我没有那么爱他，亦或者说，一点都不，或许我就是这么认为的。”

“爱。”斯内普叹了一口气，“没想到有一天我也会与你谈论爱。”

“爱是很广泛的，斯内普，且轻重不定。”

“你知道的，布莱克。”斯内普说，他的声音尽量放得很轻，“你知道我们总会迎来许许多多的忌日，我们没法游离在之外，我时常对死亡怀有创痛感，假设我的父亲明天也莫名其妙地离世，我也会有创痛感，且这种痛觉会积累，延续至我的下半生，反复提醒我失却的东西。即使这感觉可能——像你说的，和爱一样轻重不定，但连被蚊子咬到都是有感觉的，如果你痛得很强烈，痛得喘不过气，那么你就得回去看一看。我希望你记住这些，因为这可能是我这辈子唯一一次如此心平气和地与你讲话，你这条不懂事的狗，参加完葬礼后你最好把这一部分的我全部忘掉。”

“昨晚到底怎么了？”斯内普问。

“我们和酒吧里的人打了一架。”小天狼星耸耸肩。

“素不相识？”

“是，素不相识。”

“听上去像你的作风。”

“是因为莱姆斯。有些人打起来了，他却莫名其妙就被卷了进去。”

“好吧，这才比较像你的作风。”斯内普说。今天的风有点大，掀起他黑亮的头发，除去这种时候其他人很少能见到他那被像帘似的头发遮起来的两只耳朵，会让他看上去更有那么一点人情味。人情味，多不适合安在西弗勒斯·斯内普身上，但目前就是如此，更是面对着一个更不适合处于这个场景下的对象。“佩迪鲁呢？”

“他？”小天狼星深深地俯下身子，他双手搭着天台的栏杆，把脑袋埋在了臂弯中。“老天，换成别的时候我得把他揍成猪头，但现在我是一点力气都没有，一点都没有。连找到他都不想。”

斯内普久久望着他，能看出一种巨大的悲痛蛰伏在他身上，很多东西一下子从那上面剥离，悲伤，焦躁，痛苦，把他勒得喘不过气。斯内普回想起春天时轻描淡写地和自己说自己离家出走了的那个小天狼星，如今那个部分中有一小角也被碾碎了。

小天狼星从臂弯中抬起头，脸上的表情带给斯内普一种让他头晕目眩的熟悉感，“这种感觉有一天会消失吗？”

“不，将永远伴随你。”斯内普说。

“将永远伴随我。”小天狼星自言自语似的重复一遍。

他们下楼，大厅正缓缓流淌着纳京高的《橘色天空》，实在与气氛不符。这儿的老板不知道什么时候鼓捣来了一台二手唱片机，整日听得陶醉。詹姆和莱姆斯已经不见踪影，估计受不了这过于欢快的旋律就回房了。他们既没有哼着小调，也没有在阳光下喝酒，外头的天也不似纳京高唱的一样是橙色的紫纹的绿点的，下过一场雨后，天空冲洗如新，却仍是灰蒙蒙一片，犹如一张巨大的灰色幕布一股脑把世上所有的幸与不幸包裹起来。

11.  
1979年 夏

自他们从警察局出来以后时间便过得很快，什么都急急忙忙的。急急忙忙地吃饭睡觉，急急忙忙地走路，取得了罗斯默塔女士的同意后，一到打烊时间他们就把桌椅都拖到一边，急急忙忙地排练，急急忙忙地修改。彼得走后一切都要重新再来。而对于他的消失，罗斯默塔女士什么都没有问，像是早已知道他们总会离开一样，这终归只是时间问题。

至于小天狼星，他如今看上去好多了，伤口也恢复了一些，好在他的相貌实在优越，至少上舞台之后不会太难看。而莱姆斯那边有些棘手，他平时看着精神就不太好，罗斯默塔女士煮了两杯咖啡，一杯递给了斯内普。她捧着咖啡杯咯咯笑着说：“莱姆斯，需不需要我给你化个妆啊？”

莱姆斯赧赧笑了一下，他的脸上现在正挂着一小块灰色颜料——他们准备走之前为这店内的一面墙涂鸦——“随你们发挥！”罗斯默塔女士如是说，于是那三人便上手了。斯内普一边听店内播放的唱片一边呷着咖啡，有些甜了，他皱起眉，这才想起罗斯默塔女士好甜口。

不过没人想到小天狼星出人意料地会画画。“小时候家里逼着学的。”他郁闷地大声抱怨，此时他已经画完了一条黑狗，詹姆和莱姆斯正忙着画一头牡鹿和一头狼。小天狼星瞧着这墙上的一小片空位，嘴角忽然上扬。斯内普心头一紧，胃袋被甜腻的咖啡绞起来。他保持着这种奇异的状态看着小天狼星挂着一个狡猾的笑容，在墙上画了一只黑黢黢的蝙蝠，还是倒挂着的。

詹姆因为他画得实在太过惟妙惟肖笑起来：“小天狼星，你的确在这方面是个天才！”

“不错，不错，但快去洗洗脸！”罗斯默塔女士催促他们。

去厕所洗了把脸后，他们又精神焕发地走了出来。“拍张照吧，小伙子们。”罗斯默塔女士说，她笑得有些羞涩，“我昨天买了这个相机，被我爸妈一通骂哟！我喜欢相片能留下的东西，那远比简单的影像多得多。但年轻人太好动了，如果不多留下一些什么，以后老了可是会后悔的。”她的口吻好似自己已是迟暮之年，“现在，男孩们，乖乖听话，我给你们拍张照片留念，如果将来过去了二十年你们也能想起这个时候就好了。”

詹姆有些兴奋地拉过小天狼星和莱姆斯跑到那面被他们折腾得面目全非的墙边上，三个肩膀紧紧挨着，“三，二，一，笑。”罗斯默塔女士从相机后伸出头，“西弗勒斯呢？不过去吗？”

“西弗勒斯想和小天狼星一起拍。”詹姆不怀好意地说。

看着罗斯默塔女士一脸了然的表情，斯内普感觉她貌似误会了一些什么。但他还是慢吞吞地挪着步子走过去了，莱姆斯识趣地走到边上，詹姆笑嘻嘻地挪开，一脸看好戏的表情。

“三，二，一，笑……要笑！小伙子们！别留下一张皱巴巴的脸！小天狼星，刚才不是笑得很开心么？”

詹姆在边上哈哈大笑：“哎哟，你可别为难他们了，尤其是斯内普，要他笑一下比见到流星还难。”

“别这么说啦，来，小天狼星和西弗勒斯，三，二，一，笑！”

快门闪下那一刻斯内普感觉自己下意识地闭上了眼，他也不确定自己有没有。他看上去一定不怎么样，或许会瞥着嘴角臭着一张脸也说不定。不过他一直这个模样，倒也习惯了。斯内普悄悄看了一眼小天狼星，他看上去也有些郁闷，像是在烦恼自己的表情是否到位一样。

“好啦，等相片冲洗出来，我会送给你们的。”罗斯默塔女士似乎对她的作品很满意。

“我刚才没有闭眼睛吧？”斯内普听见小天狼星有些紧张地小声问莱姆斯。

莱姆斯大笑起来：“没有！小天狼星，你看着好极了！”

“好了，孩子们，快去吧。”罗斯默塔女士说，“去完可不要就忘了我哟！”

“我们明天还会回来的啦。”詹姆说着，推开门跑了出去。斯内普默默跟在他们后面。小天狼星走得很慢，斯内普只消快步就能追上去，但他没有，最终还是小天狼星在半路停下了脚步，冲斯内普吹了个响亮的口哨：“快跟上来，鼻涕精。”

小天狼星话音刚落，自己便好耐心地往后倒退几步，和斯内普走在同一水平线上，“今晚会去看吧？”

“嗯，你雇我来的，不是么。”

“对，对。”小天狼星笑了。斯内普眨眨眼，他那时还不愿明白这一点，虽早有预感：自此之后，他便没有什么机会能如此接近这种笑容，这个笑容了。

晚上，邓布利多早早就在后台等着他们，原本詹姆提议说先挤进人群里看一会儿的，但回忆起他第一次看纽蒙迦德乐队的演出后这个主意很快就被他自己否决了。他在充斥着一股浓浓的酒精味的后台打了个颤：“我可不想死在人群里。”小天狼星同意地点点头，他搬了张凳子坐下来，怀里抱着他的吉他。“玩这个可是认真的？”邓布利多问他。他点了点头，又很快摇头，最终没有一个准确的答案。但没有人继续追问下去，很多事发展到如今，已然不再需要理由。

“盖勒特会对观众们说最后有一个特别演出，但没说是谁。”邓布利多说，“或许观众会觉得是他们自己也说不定，可能会期待公布新曲目什么的。”

“嗯，没关系。”

他们静静听着熟悉的曲目，和外面那火山喷发似的尖叫声对比起来，后台简直就像一汪毫无涟漪的湖。斯内普甚至怀疑自己是其中最紧张的人，明明和自己毫无关系，但他的手心如今被汗水浸湿。他悄悄看了其他人一样，他们带着平静的表情，静静等待那个时刻的到来。

很快，外面的音乐声与歌声进行了一个最后的收尾。格林德沃率先钻进后台，其他成员紧紧跟在他后面走了进来。他朝小天狼星他们示意了一个眼神，扭头问邓布利多：“这样可以？”

“谢谢你，盖尔。”邓布利多笑了笑，一只手轻轻覆在小天狼星的肩上，“准备好了？”

“当然。”

小天狼星说着，他走在最前面，大步跨上了舞台。詹姆和莱姆斯紧紧跟了上去。他们在台上站稳，红色的光柱打在他们身上，好似沐浴在余晖中。

“格林德沃呢？”人群中响起愤怒的尖叫，“你们是谁啊？”

“你们是谁啊？”又有人重复着叫道。

小天狼星侧着身子往后台瞥了一眼，格林德沃给了他一个了然的眼神，和刚刚邓布利多用目光告诉他的如出一辙：你提出要来的那一刻起，就该做好这个准备了。

这种愤怒迅速大范围地蔓延，且越来越强烈。他们像什么都没有听见一样，詹姆深深吸进一口气。照我们练习的来，莱姆斯对他做了个口型，这样就很好了。

小天狼星的脸上舒展开一个笑容。这种被扩大的情绪简直就像当初他们在大厅听着《橘色天空》一样。他庆幸自己仍能记起这种感觉。

斯内普也听见了外面的喊声，他悄悄从后台溜了出去，这时观众已经散了大半，所以他很轻易地就找到了一个好位置。前排仍有一些人饶有兴趣地站在原地——虽然他们看着年轻得很，但倒是蛮有意思，抱着一种对摇滚新生儿的怜爱，他们很是配合地开始欢呼起来。此时哪里又传来一声玻璃碎裂的声音，对于这个斯内普已经见怪不怪了，这会儿估摸不是醉鬼手滑，是有人趁乱表示对这帮新人的不满。你们凭什么占了纽蒙迦德乐队的舞台！斯内普在举起的手和高昂的头中艰难地找到了舞台上小天狼星的身影，灯光洒在他的肩膀上，轮廓被蒙上一圈薄薄的光芒，他环视一圈，忽然笑了，只有他才有胆量做出对世人如此不屑的表情，短短一瞬已足够让这个笑容久久留在记忆里。他的眼睛又开始在剩下的观众中梭巡，这时，他捕捉到了什么，他朝那个方向又笑了一下，那是一个属于和解的笑，隔着长远的距离直直传输，斯内普的眼光追随着他，旋即返回自己眼底。

小天狼星的嘴一张一合，而他被淹没在人与人的肩膀与头颅中，竟听不清，也判断不出那家伙的口型，就这么失神地看着舞台上的那双灰色眼睛。多年后他回想起这个场景，总会觉得那时自己是置身于风暴眼之中，隔着滔天狂风与一些什么东西面对面。而他所站立之处安静无比。

斯内普恍然想到了些什么，他头痛欲裂，最后詹姆敲下鼓的声音让他的耳朵开始嗡嗡发鸣。此时一半欢呼声一半倒彩声飞驰而去，离他越来越远，但绝不能怪罪他。没有人能停在这个混乱的场面想一想，连聪慧睿智的邓布利多也不行，在场一共只有寥寥几人能从其中顿悟，但都被其他一些什么东西挡住了，他们忙于挥霍那即将到达尽头的夏日，于是那时他们之中没有一个人明白，当你十九岁时，你所处的时代就是最好的黄金时代。

从表演结束直至他们洗漱完回到房间，小天狼星都没有和其他人说一句话。他的力气仿佛就在今夜耗尽了，整个人走起路轻飘飘的，没有筋骨支撑着。这种死气沉沉一直持续到熄灯时间，斯内普在黑暗中捕捉到小天狼星的床上总是传出窸窣声响，他想象着小天狼星翻身的动作，在被子里蹬腿的动作，一直到房间里轻轻的呼噜声开始此起彼伏还没能睡着。一阵踩着木地板的吱呀声忽然接近自己，斯内普警觉地在被单下攥起拳头，还没来得及看清来者是谁，一个人影飞快地钻进了他的被窝。

他的身体在闻到那阵熟悉的，总是在小天狼星身上闻到的烟草味后放松下来，整个人好似一条软滑的蛇，小天狼星只消一伸开手，他就顺从地被逮住了。

“你没有睡吧？”他听见小天狼星用气声在他耳边问。

他摇了摇头，幅度微乎其微。但他们挨得太近了，做什么都会被发觉得一清二楚，只要他们愿意，就可以把全部的自己在对方面前铺展开来。

“好。”小天狼星说，气流喷在他的耳朵上，“就这样吧，就这样，让我睡一会儿。”

过了十分钟，斯内普能感受到他的胸口开始平缓地起起伏伏。小天狼星是真的睡熟了。斯内普伸出一只手掌，小心翼翼地贴在他的肩胛骨上，他悄悄地靠近他，耳朵贴紧他的皮肤，仿佛能听见皮肉之下血液汩汩流动，但什么都没有，他紧紧贴着他，只是听见小天狼星平稳的呼吸声，和自己急促的心跳。

小天狼星走的时候斯内普还没有睡着，他一动不动，像是死了一样躺在那里，旁边的床上留着小天狼星翻身下床时在床单上留下的褶皱。小天狼星的动作很轻，他把收拾行李的时间拉得很长，很缓慢，这会儿天应该刚蒙蒙亮，斯内普悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，瞥见那个正走动在晨光里的身影时又赶紧闭上，这时，他意识到这很可能是十九岁的他们最后一次拥有如此紧密的联系，他听着小天狼星合上行李箱的声音，吉他背上肩时肩带与衣服摩擦的声音，脚步逼近的声音。心跳忽然在那一瞬停滞，直到脚步声停下，温热的呼吸吐在他的脸上，他差点就要叫出声来。

一个吻落在他的额头，像一片羽毛擦过，掠起涟漪，很快又飘走了。

“再见。”小天狼星轻声说。

再见。他在心里无声地回应他。门轻轻阖上那一刻他像是感应到了什么似的，眼皮抽痛着，一滴眼泪顺着额角滑了下来。

没人对小天狼星的离去说了什么，大家沉默地收拾行李，重复小天狼星在今天清晨做过的事。离开前，莱姆斯，詹姆斯和他最后去了咖啡馆和罗斯默塔女士道别。像上一次没问彼得为什么不在一样，这一回她也没有开口询问那个叫小天狼星的孩子为什么没有和他们一起来。她保持那个蔼然的微笑冲三人摆摆手：快回家里闯祸，回学校学习，回去谈恋爱回去捣蛋，当你们的十九岁男孩去！“再见。”她最后说，“也向那两个叫彼得和小天狼星的孩子说再见，祝你们前程锦绣！更祝你们快乐！”

斯内普想要和她说点什么，但最后还是没有说出来。他冲罗斯默塔女士点点头，就是最后的告别。

到伦敦已是下午六点。“再见，西弗勒斯。”莱姆斯与他挥了挥手，詹姆别过脸去，朝着某个人流涌动的地方从牙缝里挤出了一句再见，便算作对斯内普的道别。

“再见。”斯内普说，他今天已经说过太多遍再见。

真的结束了。

回家的路途变得很长，和这段路相比起来，夏天短得仿佛只有一瞬，他的脑海中回闪过颠簸的车，刺眼的阳光，没有尽头的公路和小天狼星胸口的纹身。妈的，他又想起小天狼星，又是小天狼星，那么长一段路，够他去回忆小天狼星了，最后关头，他终于决定赦免自己，给予自己在最后这个时刻悄悄怀念一些让他短暂品尝快乐，即将消逝的东西的权利。

而他甚至不确定自己是否拥有过，小天狼星从未亲口对他说。他往前走，渐渐瞧见那扇熟悉的大门了。他在家门口停了下来，深深吸进一口污浊的空气，在心里问那个笑得开怀的小天狼星：如果可以，你会在某一天告诉我答案吗？

斯内普回家时托比亚并不在，他松了口气，开始慢慢把行李箱里的衣服拿出来，时不时还得嫌弃地拎出几只小天狼星的袜子，“什么时候掉进来的？”他咕哝着，接着往深处翻，又摸到了一个信封，拆开一看，里头装着一小叠皱巴巴的纸钞，都是一些零碎的小钱，他想，但那个家伙一定把全身有的都掏给他了。他走得和小天狼星差不多匆忙，衣服没有叠好，此时乱糟糟的堆在一起，他想拿出一件衬衫的时候忽然一张硬硬的纸卡在了他的手心里，他抽出来，竟是小天狼星与他的合照，他们的肩膀轻轻碰着，还能看出背景是那家咖啡厅，和后面那面被涂得乱七八糟，画着一头鹿，一头狼，一只黑犬和一只倒挂的蝙蝠的墙。他很少拍照片，家里也只有一张小时候拍的全家福，在他的记忆里，托比亚和艾琳脸上带着疲惫的表情，自己坐在一张椅子上，父母的手压着他两个肩膀，他小小的脸上带着严肃的表情，后来这张没有一个人在笑的全家福在不知道哪次托比亚和艾琳的争吵中被托比亚打翻了相框，从此他们就再也没拍过什么照片了。斯内普的指尖慢慢摩挲着相片上两张年轻的脸，手心的螺纹温温热，停留在小天狼星在快门按下那一刻才完全展开的笑脸上，而他嘴角的坚冰似乎也在那一瞬间融化了那么一小角，微微向上，被永远定格了下来。斯内普看了许久，擦了擦有些发热的眼眶，又将它放回去。

此后二十年过去了，这张相片一直压在这个行李箱底，从来没有被动过。

12.  
1999年 夏

斯内普刚到大门口就撞见了莱姆斯·卢平，他慢慢地走到一根电线杆旁，抬起手腕看了一眼腕表上的时间——彼时是下午六点，他兴许是在等尼朵法拉·唐克斯，莱姆斯那位年轻的，头发总是染得五颜六色的妻子。前两年他们还只是喜欢慢慢地在校园里牵牵手散散步，搞一些年轻人喜欢的东西，现在斯内普常能看见唐克斯带着一个小肉团子一起过来。经过莱姆斯的办公室时，斯内普有一次怪异地撇着嘴角说：哈！卢平，进展神速。然后莱姆斯的耳朵红了半只。至于那个小肉团子，大家管他叫莱姆斯二世，而他的确是莱姆斯·卢平的儿子。早在斯内普第一眼看见莱姆斯那会儿他就断定此人将像自己一样一辈子找不到真爱，但前几年他不得不认输。好吧，那个总是看上去病恹恹、没有生机的好人莱姆斯·卢平，的确过得很幸福，幸福到本人也难以置信。

“噢，嗨，西弗勒斯！”莱姆斯瞧见他了，友好地笑了笑，“下午好，今天晚上不留在学校吗？”

“不了。”

二十年过去，掠夺者里与他关系最为缓和的仍然是莱姆斯·卢平。抛开先前，还应归功于他们后来先后来到了母校任职教授，这一点让两人偶尔需要联系，也经常会在校园里碰面。莱姆斯的身体还是不大好，但看着精神很多，衣服也不再打满补丁，偶尔还能换一双新皮鞋。他温和的性格让他成为一名像邓布利多一样极受欢迎的教授（顺带一提，邓布利多现在已经任职校长），据其他学生所说，他的课堂貌似还比较……有趣？总之斯内普无法想象学生口中卢平那有趣的课堂是什么样的，他自己的课堂如他的人一样严格而一丝不苟，整体气氛如果不是在教室里死气沉沉，就是在实验室里鸡飞狗跳。用通俗一点的话来说——挂科率也很高。有时莱姆斯会大笑着和他说：“噢，西弗勒斯，你也不必总是那么苛求他们。”这时斯内普又会觉得莱姆斯在他心里极速坠到和其他掠夺者一个地位。他对自己说，相处那么多年，他们果然是一个德行，没脑子就是没脑子。

“詹姆今晚约我和唐克斯带上泰迪一起去他们家吃晚饭。你要一起去吗？”见唐克斯还没到，卢平抛出一个有点强人所难的新话题，他又补充：“据说很丰盛。”

“不了。我也不想破坏波特的心情。”

莱姆斯问：“哪个波特？”

斯内普面无表情地说：“两个波特都是。”

没错，两个波特。波特这个姓氏作为他的噩梦贯穿斯内普大半人生，先是那个自以为是的詹姆·波特，再到他和莉莉·伊万斯——从很多年前就该改称为莉莉·波特——那个愣头愣脑的儿子哈利·波特，十分恰巧就在他手下上课。根据斯内普给哈利·波特的评语，他简直和詹姆·波特如出一辙，简单来说，就是都不是什么好东西，并且哈利在自己这门课下的分数在及格线边缘岌岌可危，平时分也难以入目。每次他们两个在课堂上相见，整个课室总会充满一种莫名其妙且危险的气氛，父债子还——他在心里这么对哈利说。斯内普相信他肯定在波特家的晚餐里抱怨过自己，然后他构想着那个脑海中的詹姆连连点头：没错，没错，那个老蝙蝠就是那样！

“啊，对了。”莱姆斯犹豫了一下，又说：“小天狼星也会去。”

“关我什么事。”斯内普冷冰冰地说。

“没什么，就是，告诉你一下。”莱姆斯有些不好意思地摸了摸脑袋，“他下午在电话里和我说自己会在店里待到傍晚，然后就骑车过去詹姆家。”

斯内普安静了一会儿，最后说：“知道了，我该走了。再见，卢平。”

“嗯，再见，西弗勒斯。”

沿着这条路往东走，再穿过一条小路，走到这条林荫道的尽头，接下来一直沿着空气中一股工业区特有的味道一直往那儿走，走上很长一段时间就到了斯内普家。这条路越往终点去沿途的景色越灰败，家里可没有这条栽满梧桐树的路这般赏心悦目。斯内普不急着吃晚饭，他走得很慢，这条路他如此走了二十多年，街上一些店铺慢慢搬走又更新，二十多年前这儿曾有一家小小的汽水铺子，莉莉放学的路上常停下来喝一瓶橘子水，现在变成了一家店面很小的快餐店；前面又有个小公园，掠夺者四人喜欢在那玩滑板——斯内普之所以知道是因为回家路上经过时他们总会拿他取乐，最近这块地变得面目全非，似乎又要建新楼。

接下来他要路过的地方让他不得不心头一紧，二十年前这里曾是他的打工地点，在他离开伦敦后暂时闲置了一阵子，后来变成了另一家装修风格截然不同的咖啡馆，斯内普上学时曾经去那儿待过一会儿，他原本的意图是在那完成一篇教授布置的作业，后来盯着这个陌生的地方他竟如坐针毡，虽然这儿没有莉莉，但也没有詹姆、莱姆斯和小天狼星，更没有彼得——自从彼得消失后斯内普就再也没见过他了，剩下三个掠夺者强硬地割断了与他的联系。好极了，清净极了，还放着舒缓的爵士乐而不是吵得他耳膜生疼的摇滚乐。但斯内普盯着文字像盯着一颗颗图钉，刺得他双眼几乎要流下泪来，过了半小时，他判定为：大事不妙，离开为好。接下来就再也没来过这里。这家咖啡馆在这条街上坚持了很长一段时间，前几年搬到了另一个地方，斯内普知道这事后暗暗松了一口气，每回他听见从门缝里流出的爵士乐都觉得浑身不适。自爵士乐永远离开他的生活之后，他曾好奇地盯着工人们搬几台花里胡哨的机器进去，过了好久才认出是游戏街机。他想，拜托，能不能不要在学术圣地附近搞这些让人不学无术的玩意，还为此腹诽了好几天。过了一个星期又有一些奇怪的装饰品出现在店门口，风格各异，似乎来自不同的国家甚至不同的大洲。于是斯内普产生了一种极其不详的预感。

他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，虽然童年时总被人评价过于内向，性子冷淡，但除去这些，老师们对他的评价一致是——这孩子天赋过人，过于早慧。这份早慧逐渐转化为一种感知力，他大感不妙的事情，在不久的将来几乎都会被一一验证。又过了一个星期，当写着“大脚板刺青店”的招牌挂了上去的时候，斯内普再一次预言成功了。尤其是他远远地看着小天狼星·布莱克从门内甩着双臂走出来，他开始怀疑自己人生的主题是不是不幸二字，并且将贯穿到他退休那天。

“噢，嗨。”时隔多年，小天狼星瞧见他时脸上的表情摒去了很多过去的东西，他露出一个完美无缺的笑容，“斯内普，好久不见哇。”

当初选择在这里工作第一原因是为了莉莉，第二是因为这里恰好方便让他三点一线的从学校、家和工作地点穿梭——这就是这十几年来最让他头疼的地方。自从小天狼星的不告而别之后他得好几年没见过他，据说参加完雷古勒斯·布莱克的葬礼后他利落了割断了和家族最后的联系，搬到了波特家，一直到大学毕业，詹姆结婚后便一直和单身汉莱姆斯·卢平租房子住，后来甚至跑到国外周游了很长一段时间。那段时间里，斯内普唯一能接收有关小天狼星的信息的渠道便是他的好同事卢平，但他不会主动提起，在莱姆斯不经意谈到小天狼星今天可能会晚点回家吃晚饭的时候还会冷笑一声说：哈！我还以为布莱克消失了之后就成了你的男朋友。莱姆斯以为他还在惦记那会儿小天狼星一分钱都没给他的事，他柔声道：“西弗勒斯，这些都过去了……小天狼星肯定愿意补偿那个暑假欠你的所有薪酬。”每次说到这个斯内普又会马上冷下脸，嘴角的假笑也褪下了，“别把这件事说得多正经，不过是小孩子玩玩而已，你们当时哪有能力付我薪水？我顶多当成一回免费旅行。”莱姆斯又笑了笑，他知道斯内普绝不是为了所谓免费旅行会和他们一起去的人，也不是为了从几个还没经济独立的少年人那里摄取金子。但他只是笑了，几乎所有有关小天狼星的话题都会以这个笑容结束。

他们很少谈到小天狼星，但他经常能见到小天狼星，有时是在校园里——小天狼星常到莱姆斯的办公室捣乱，有时也会来找他亲爱的教子哈利·波特；有时是在街边，他搬了一张藤椅坐在门边晒太阳；有时他能透过玻璃看见他，妈的，这就是最让斯内普郁闷的地方，玻璃门玻璃窗玻璃墙，整个大脚板刺青店一览无余，而店内的设计很是抓眼，他有时看着一个挂饰，就开始不由自主地思考这是否是那条狗从热带地区买的。“喂，鼻涕精，你要不要进来在手背上纹个骷髅？”小天狼星曾经那么不怀好意地对他说过。然后斯内普说滚，加快脚步往前走去。有时詹姆和莱姆斯在，有时哈利、罗恩和赫敏也在，但他们只是在那打游戏喝汽水（其中没有赫敏的身影，她搬了张小凳子一边数落三个男人一边到角落学习去了）。斯内普只是把每个人的表情掠过一眼，很快就离开了。

小天狼星经常倚在门边这么和他说：“喂，你想不想纹个身？”

“如果你纹一个‘布莱克蠢蛋’到自己脑门上，或许我会考虑。”

“噢！我不会往脸上纹身的，会吓到小孩子。但你可以，你本来就总是吓到孩子们，他们根本就不敢接近你。而且如果你纹‘布莱克蠢蛋’我也不会说什么，就是字体会设计得丑一点而已。”

他抬起头，笑起来。斯内普看见他皱起的眼角生出了几条细细长长的纹，再除去他的胡须，剩下的部分，模样一如二十年前。他却像是忘记了二十年前发生过什么一样，忘记了那个雨夜和其他无数充斥着吻和眼泪的夜晚。但斯内普可一点没忘，所以他不能像什么都没发生过一样对待他，即使在此之前，他们之间已经发生了许多不太美好的事情了。

“别挡着我，布莱克。”

放在以前，小天狼星准会继续缠着他找他的麻烦。现在他当真听话地拉开门回到店内，即使斯内普隔着玻璃看见他，但也只是看见他拿起沙发旁的吉他或者桌子上的杂志，不再打扰他了。斯内普为此抑塞过很长一段时间，他错过了小天狼星大半的成人生活，但又不得不承认小天狼星·布莱克的确有可能是长大了那么一点。嗯，心智大概成熟了三个月。他最后下结论。成长到五岁零三个月，至少能听点儿话了。

他们从来都只是偶遇，好吧，也许不算偶遇，已经成为斯内普生活中的一个固定节目了。但最近一次他能与小天狼星真的出席同一个场合的机会也被他自己扼止了。莱姆斯邀请了许多教职工到自己的婚礼，包括那个坏脾气又孤僻的斯内普，而坏脾气又孤僻的斯内普当然拒绝了他。太吵了，卢平。他这么说。而且别让我败了你的兴致，你知道我会是什么表情。莱姆斯那时脸上时常浮现一种幸福的红晕，眼角的细纹里快乐满溢。对于斯内普的拒绝，他没有做过多挽留，只是在离开斯内普的办公室之前补充了一句：“小天狼星会是我的伴郎！”

哦。斯内普还没来得及说出口，莱姆斯已经砰的把门关上了。斯内普其实想说那条狗是你的伴郎关我什么事，他又不是我的伴郎。然后他想象了一下那个画面，浑身浮起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，便赶紧取出学生的报告开始批改，试图让脑海中的画面消散。

今天的情况不大一样，大脚板刺青店早早地就挂上了打烊的牌子，店内也少了几个平时面熟的大学生（如果斯内普的眼神会杀人，他们早已死在教授眼下好几百回），只有小天狼星一个人背对着外面的街道坐在电脑，怀里抱着一把吉他。从莱姆斯那里斯内普得知了布莱克家的生意在小天狼星离开后遭遇过一次大的变故，现在仅剩一个空壳，而那曾经赫赫有名的布莱克家唯一给他留下的只是一个消瘦的背影。斯内普的心忽然为这个背影震了一下，他鬼使神差地推开了门，这还是自大脚板刺青店开张以来他第一次走进去。

“是哪位？我们已经打烊……嘿，鼻涕精！”

小天狼星放下吉他，他的表情有些讶异，拜托，虽然他老是开斯内普的玩笑让他进来，但谁知道他会真的来啊！“你不会是来纹身的……吧？”小天狼星犹豫着，问道，他的眼神分明是在说你别吓我。

“刚刚在弹什么？接着弹下去。”斯内普倒是很快为他这个不属于计划内的举动镇定下来，他找了张沙发在小天狼星对面坐下，看着很是泰然自若。

“……呃，好。”小天狼星又重新把那把吉他抱起来，“你不会就只是来听这个的吧？真的不考虑纹个‘布莱克蠢蛋’到脑门上？”

“闭嘴，布莱克。”

乐声响起的那一刻斯内普遽然感觉自己置身于十九岁的那个夏天，闭上双眼，仿佛还能感受那燥热的温度，空中氤氲的水汽和脊背上滚落的汗珠，他回想到那一回他们跑到郊外去，小天狼星教他把脚伸进溪水里，他在清澈的水面中看见了自己的脸和天上即将落下的太阳，就是在那个时候，小天狼星说自己一定要写出一首这样的歌，不管是酸楚，哀伤，悲痛，一定要全部蕴含在这首歌里。那个时候斯内普听完骂了一句布莱克你是不是有病，如今听着如此悲戚的旋律，他却只是很平静地想起那一天，和包裹着他脚踝却还能够不断流淌而过的溪水。

"I hurt myself today."  
"To see if I still feel."  
"I focus on the pain."  
"The only thing that's real."  
"The needle tears a hole."  
"The old familiar sting."  
"Try to kill it all away."  
"But I remember everything."

但那时的斯内普不知道这首歌是属于一个叫九寸钉的乐队的，于是他下意识地把这首歌承载的所有情感输送到了小天狼星身上， 如果被小天狼星知道了准要嘲笑他一番：鼻涕精，世界上再没有比你更不懂音乐的人了！所以斯内普带着对这首歌曲完全的无知和完全的情感，看向小天狼星时，那条狗的五官柔和了很多，他拨弦的姿势和当年一模一样。

"What have I become?"  
"My sweetest friend."  
"Everyone I know."  
"Goes away in the end."  
"And you could have it all."  
"My empire of dirt."  
"I will let you down."  
"I will make you hurt."

斯内普不想再听下去了。

"If I could start again..."

“布莱克。”斯内普打断他，“你知道，现在你不必唱这种歌了。”

小天狼星按在琴弦上的手指颤了一下，他忽然愣住了，过了许久，他才从这句话中回过神来。

“你说得没错，你说得没错。”他怔怔地说了两遍，冲斯内普扬起一个不再年轻的笑脸，“噢，现在真的该打烊了。我想出去转一圈。”他站起来，吉他被搁置到墙角。他简单收拾了店里的东西，推开门，斯内普也站起身跟在他后面。他挑起眉，“我真的要走了，只可惜不能留你在这喝杯茶叙叙旧什么的……不过这个场景听上去还挺好笑的。你呢？你接下来要去哪儿？”

“回家。”斯内普说，“你不是该去卢平家享用你温馨的晚餐了？”

他慢慢地走向一辆停在街边的摩托车，“我还不急着去……哈，主角总是最后登场的。你也不急着回家吧？”

“什么？”

小天狼星笑得眼角和鼻子都皱起来。

“喂，西弗勒斯，斯内普，西弗勒斯·斯内普，鼻涕精，那个油腻腻的老蝙蝠，我们痛快地，把之前一笔勾销吧，你想出去兜风吗？”

他倚在他的摩托旁边，那辆改装过的摩托外表被擦拭得铮亮，银色的车身映出斯内普黑色的瞳仁，硕大的鹰钩鼻和两瓣刻薄的嘴唇。斯内普对着那个模糊的倒影眨眨眼，而那个倒影在一片朦胧中俨然不动，像是多年前就黏糊糊地，毅然决然地附着在了那上面。“看傻了？这车很酷，我知道，别流口水了。”小天狼星拍拍车身。

斯内普在喉咙里骂了他一句，大致又是诸如“杂种狗、没教养的家伙”之类的。“别让第二天的报纸里有我们两个人的讣告。”他讥讽道。

“死在一起，哇，挺浪漫的。”小天狼星吹了个口哨。

“不，布莱克，很恶心，别说了。”

“没错，很恶心。”小天狼星这才做出一个呕吐的表情，夸张地咧开嘴，“所以，你来不来？”

斯内普没说话，他大步朝他走去。

傍晚的风很大，吹得他几乎睁不开眼，而小天狼星把油门拧得用力，呼啸而去，斯内普感觉自己在风中热泪盈眶的样子很傻逼，艰难地抬起一只手擦擦眼角时便感觉差点就要摔下车栽进路边，小天狼星让他别松手，随便找个地方抓着，实在不行搂住他的腰也行。斯内普坐稳之后再度睁开眼，眼中的整个世界都明朗了许多，此时的天除了一颗红灿灿的太阳别无他物，两旁的高楼挡住了一部分被染成橙色和紫色的天空，但他此生都没见过如此开阔的场景。

“布莱克，你是想把我们两个都弄死？”斯内普忍不住大声说。

“我今天还不能死！我晚上要去参加詹姆家的晚餐聚会，还要逗逗小泰迪——前阵子我得了感冒，唐克斯死活不让我接近他，我都好久没见那个小家伙了。我还得带哈利和罗恩去和别的孩子们踢一场足球，虽然肯定会被赫敏训话，那个小丫头总觉得是我降低了他们两个到图书馆学习的频率，我得说这是天大的冤枉！而且，我还有一些话要说。我好不容易在三十多岁活得那么开心，我干嘛要死。”小天狼星说。

“你没必要说得那么认真。”

“有必要！而你，鼻涕精，你呢？又是因为什么暂时还不能死呢？”

斯内普想了一下。因为他有一份体面的工作吗？但他的学生却很不让人省心，报告和论文在他看来都是一堆没用的符号和字母堆砌在一起，每次见到他们，他就生起一股烦躁和头疼的感觉，再说了，薪水也只是普通水平，至今他还没有攒下多少存款，仍然住在之前的破房子里。或许又是因为偶尔有那么几个温暖的独处瞬间？好比冬天在壁炉前喝着热茶看书，或是在下雨天坐在软沙发上小憩，但大家总说斯内普教授是独来独往的怪胎，性情孤僻且乖戾，至今还没见过他有什么朋友，更别提有感情生活。学生们甚至怀疑他是一台会嘲讽的人形仪器——后来他们自己放弃了这种观点，如果真是这样，这台机器嘲讽得也未免太过智能。他静静想了许多，然后说：“好像没有。”

“怎么可能没有！”小天狼星大声反驳他，“如果没有，你现在就不会坐在我后面了！”

“好吧，可能有。”斯内普说。

“是什么？”

“你就没必要知道了。”斯内普也不确定是否有那么一件事，一个物件或者一个人让他暂时还不能死，他在朦朦胧胧之中好似出现了一个轮廓，现在他决定紧紧抓住他，不管是什么，而对于揭开这一片迷雾，他已经做好了全然准备。

“对了，鼻涕精。”小天狼星在风中大喊，“我想问问你——”

马路上只有寥寥行人，但还是全被小天狼星的不顾形象吸引了视线，纷纷侧目看向那辆从他们身边疾驰而过的摩托车。为了保持最后一点体面，斯内普选择紧紧抿着嘴，他知道这种时候小天狼星肯定说不出什么好话，更何况他们已经有那么久没见面，在这里叙旧实在不得体。但是小天狼星·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普，永远地水火不容，永远的宿敌，永远和其他人区分开来——想到这里，斯内普忽然释怀了。他嘴唇上的那条线松动了一下，马上就要失去它最后的防御。

“你当初——当初——”

“能不能说完！”斯内普忍不住大吼。

“你当初——是不是——爱上我了——”

他妈的，这条狗果真说不出什么好话。如果斯内普不是担忧自己的生命危险，小天狼星这时已经被踹下摩托车，成为一具摊在马路上的狗尸。但斯内普不禁松了口气。他没忘。

“开玩笑的！我又没说哪个当初。”小天狼星又说，“你真的好无趣！”

“这一点你又不是不知道。”斯内普轻声说，前面的对话广泛辐射至傍晚的伦敦，但这一句只有两个人能听见。

“好吧，抱歉。爱太珍重了，更何况我们两人之间根本不可能产生爱，至于你，你肯定不懂那是什么东西，那不是一种化学试剂，也不是一瓶洗发香波，更不仅仅只是一个单字！鼻涕精，说真的，这辈子你都没爱过谁吧？”

那倒不一定。斯内普想起很多发生在夏夜的瞬间，但这些很快消散在掠过脸庞的风里。不过，爱，他的确没有开口谈论过这东西。但他竟和小天狼星持相同的观点——爱如此珍重。它不应该发生在一个瞬间，不应该消失在一个瞬间，不是一种化学试剂，不是一瓶洗发香波，不仅仅只是一个单字。如果有些事能用一个单字来解决，很多东西都能豁然开朗。斯内普混乱地想着，他深深吸入一口气，吸入傍晚的尘埃和粉末，来自二十年前的气息。

“你呢？”

“什么？”小天狼星似乎是没听清。

“你呢？”斯内普执着地重复了一遍。

“我嘛……”

小天狼星说：“我也从来没有爱过谁，但我今年三十九岁，已经被剥夺了说‘我爱你’的权利了。要是某天真的爱上了哪位倒霉蛋，詹姆准得指着我的脑门大喊：你不是那个我认识了那么多年的家伙！难道我在他心里真的像鼻涕精一样冷血无情吗？我是谁啊？”他说着，笑了起来，他常常这么说，接下来会蹦出来的话斯内普再清楚不过——

“你是？你是小天狼星·布莱克。”

斯内普轻声说，替他完成了这一场追忆的结尾。

但小天狼星又起了个头：

“但现在我会说，去他妈的，我是谁啊？我是自由自在的小天狼星·布莱克，如果小天狼星·布莱克不能拥有爱，那么他至少会尽最大的努力——虽然这努力在二十年前曾经试过一回，操，原来他已经浪费了整整二十年了。他会对那个油腻腻的老蝙蝠说：‘鼻涕精，你想出去兜风吗？’不管结果怎样，他一定会把这句话再说一遍，尽管先前已经说过好几遍——现在我把话讲到这里，我身后那位油腻腻的老蝙蝠想说什么？”

斯内普沉默了，他弯下脑袋，额头靠在小天狼星的后颈上，感受到另一端升起的体温，把他的额头烫红烫坏，他想到他们面向的那轮落日，火红，灼眼，像二十年前他们曾经共度的十九岁夏日，在他灰暗的人生里高高悬起，永不磨灭。

见斯内普好一会儿没回答，小天狼星说：“罢了。你那张嘴，什么都撬不出来！”他大笑，“但你知道我在想什么吗？”

斯内普知道小天狼星在想什么，他当然想的是再快一点，越快他越快活，越享受，越快他们越像要飞起来。傍晚的夕阳完整刻上他已然有些衰老却一如既往的苍白的皮肤上，竟也变得红润起来，斯内普觉得奇异，他忽然记起这么一个瞬间——

他用瞬间称呼这个二十年前的傍晚时分。十九岁的小天狼星前几天在绿墙酒吧被揍出来的青色淤痕还在烙他不服输的脸上，衬得他看着有一点悲凉，一点脆弱和一点英雄的少年模样。他倚在他从附近租来几天的摩托车边上，穿一件有点发黄的背心和一条被磨破的牛仔裤，把抽剩半支的烟扔到脚底下碾碎那点火光，一边吐着最后一口烟圈一边问：“鼻涕精，呃，斯内普。”他瘦巴巴的胸膛鼓起了一下，就是鼓起一阵让他羞赧的勇气，他说，“好吧，西弗勒斯。”那是他第一次那么叫他，“你想出去兜风吗？”

斯内普紧紧搂着小天狼星这段时间里明显因饥饿与过于快速的长大消瘦下去的腰，搂得他心惊肉跳，但没有其他办法，在那么快的速度里，他必须得找个活的东西抱住才能保证自己能不在这辆不要命的摩托车上凄凉地死掉。小天狼星比车速不要命得多，他在轰鸣声中开怀地笑，大笑，笑声从他身体的深处爆发，像是一团火焰被他吐出来了，点燃了他的全身，和这条没有尽头的道路。他那么年轻，却猛地迸出将死之人的疯狂，斯内普得很努力才能让他总是清高得慢吞吞的灵魂跟上如此快的速度，他没法躲，风声狂暴地拍打他的双颊，他肺部里的气被生生抽干，过了会儿，他已经丝毫不感到疼痛了。他知道这样的小天狼星·布莱克不会转瞬即逝，平日里西弗勒斯·斯内普所恨的所有桀骜和自由自在将永永远远驻足。但现在斯内普没有办法分心去孕育一个其他念头。在一天最后的温暖时刻，红色的余晖将他们镀一层薄薄的光，夕阳与刚刚开始的盛夏在他们的眼睛里烧起来，烧成红色。斯内普产生了一种强烈的感觉。在太阳消失之前，他与小天狼星·布莱克得快点，剥出自己的所有生命来交缠在一起，献给这个短暂而热烈的夏天。从那一刻开始，他们生命里缺失的，消逝的，拥有的，未曾拥有的，显得不是那么重要了。

他闭上眼睛，向永恒飞驰。

完

——

番外

——摘自哈利·波特的日记：

1999年 夏

赫敏说新千禧年总要有一个新面貌，鉴于我们人人皆知的定律——格兰杰小姐说得几乎都是对的，这回我也觉得她说得一点儿没错，所以，我和罗恩决定今年的校足球赛一定要拿下冠军。然后赫敏拿着她那本厚得可以砸开一个核桃的笔记把我们俩的脑门挨个拍了一遍——我说！你们不能定一些类似于下个学年考进学院前5%之类的目标吗？我被她砸得晕晕乎乎，只能不住点头，我知道这次点头又会成为她要挟我们去图书馆啃书的把柄了。幸好这时小天狼星闪亮登场，他大步走来时像救世主临世，顺利地解救了我和罗恩的窘境：哈利！想不想喝瓶汽水？

我当然说想。

而罗恩没有我那么好运，他被赫敏揪着耳朵，一手提着装饮料的袋子一手举起来求饶，往图书馆的方向走去。谁让你有这么一个学习狂女朋友呢？我时常感到幸灾乐祸。小天狼星看着他的背影大笑起来，罗恩那小子期末不考个学院第二名可对不起赫敏这个小姑娘！

我也咯咯笑着。小天狼星才不会和我谈什么学习，他会和我谈最新款的游戏，新上映的电影和世界杯，还会问我有没有哪个别的学院队的球员我看着不顺眼。我说，隔壁学院那个姓马尔福的很讨厌，他总是一副不怀好意的样子。小天狼星大声说：没错！说得对！他爸爸也是！然后我们一起哈哈大笑起来，对于我们这群人子辈与父辈如此紧密的联系，我总感觉很奇妙。前段时间我还从莱姆斯那我还知道了那个讨厌鬼马尔福的爸爸是斯内普教授以前的朋友，这件事让我觉得更神奇，我对小天狼星说了这回事，我还说，斯内普竟然会有朋友。

噢，斯内普。小天狼星总是这么感叹着，啜着吸管喝一口汽水。他说，那个家伙孤僻得很。我听到他这么说，点了点头，这才符合我心里斯内普教授的形象。

我偏过头，眯眼看着小天狼星在阳光下的侧脸，最近他的胡须修剪得很整齐，着装十分亮眼，身上总是有一股淡淡的香味——我猜他喷了些香水，好闻极了，他最近甚至开始尝试不同的眼镜款式，他说他可能有些近视，噢，拜托，我翻了个白眼，你的眼睛明亮清晰得很！我不知道他还能臭美到这个地步。当然我没有说出来，我的教父长着一张极其英俊的脸，他当然有这个资本。

我忽然想起什么，看着精神焕发的小天狼星，我说，小天狼星，你最近总到我们学校来。他点点头，说莱姆斯这家伙总是很想念我，要我去他办公室喝喝茶下下棋什么的，明明我们几乎每天见面——的确，每次我走进大脚板刺青店时里面总会有几个熟面孔，有时是我的父亲母亲，有时是莱姆斯和唐克斯，有时我会带着罗恩和赫敏去，有时弗雷德和乔治会在店里大吼大叫着打游戏机（“你们是毕业生！”——总是被金妮或者赫敏这么教训），甚至邓布利多也会来！但说这话时，小天狼星说得很心虚，我就是从这时开始察觉出不对劲的。

我们慢慢从操场走向教学楼，小天狼星在学校里很是受欢迎，他一边和其他学生们打招呼一边揽着我的肩，在第不知道多少个女孩子看着他就突然脸上飞起一片红之后，我打趣道：“小天狼星，你如果现在是我这个年纪，不知道要骗来多少女孩儿。”

小天狼星仰起头笑了起来：“你得回家问问你老爹，你教父我当年在学校的人气！”

我们往莱姆斯的办公室走，但那时不知为何小天狼星总是心不在焉的，伸长了脑袋张望四周，像是在找什么人。我和他说，莱姆斯现在肯定在办公室，说不定在和麦格教授下棋呢。小天狼星点点头，我们在莱姆斯的办公室门口停下，刚想伸手敲门，小天狼星便拦住了我。哈利，你不用去上课吗？他问。我这才想起我再过二十分钟有一节弗立维教授的课。那我不陪你啦！我说。

“噢！对了，哈利，呃，有件事想告诉你。”小天狼星忽然有些紧张地说，我注意到他的眼神开始忽闪，手指屈起来搓了搓掌心，“我有了一个室友。”

“是谁？”我忽然来了兴趣，在此之前，小天狼星可一直是独居的单身汉。

“你下次来造访格里莫广场12号的时候，我会把他介绍给你的。”

我注意到他用了“他”，一下失望极了。搞什么嘛！这么说的话，就不是小天狼星的女朋友之类的了。我想起我从来没见过小天狼星交女朋友，我父亲也打趣过他很多遍：你似乎一直都独来独往——别误会，我不是指他和斯内普那个怪胎的独来独往一样，我是想说，他似乎从来没有要给我找一个教母的意思。

当天晚上我就决定到格里莫广场12号去，母亲要我带点东西去给小天狼星当晚饭——“他肯定又自己一个人随便吃了什么微波食品了。”她皱着眉头说。我眨眨眼，和她说没关系，然后一溜烟跑出了家门，留下厨房里摸不着头脑的母亲。我猜这会儿小天狼星也应该用过了晚餐，或许还洗过了澡，正坐在电视机前看体育频道呢，这是一个绝妙的拜访时机——恰好也能让我看看是谁那么大胆闯进了他的生活。

我到的比我预计的要晚一些，弗雷德和乔治在路上遇见我之后坚持要拖着我去附近的游戏厅玩：大脚板刺青店今晚不营业！我们都找不到地方玩啦！哈利，你得和我们一起去！我说我不了，我得去找小天狼星。听到小天狼星这个名字的韦斯莱兄弟异口同声地说：好，那你替我们好好教训小天狼星这个家伙！害我们今晚不知道到哪里消遣了！我嗯嗯啊啊的应了几声就走了。我还碰见了卢娜和纳威，但他们显然没有要拦住我的意思，我和他们简单聊了几句之后就告诉他们我要到格里莫广场12号去，卢娜带着一脸的神秘莫测——她脸上总这个表情——她说：哈利我想你今晚最好不要去。纳威替我问了为什么，他脸上的表情也和我一样呆呆的。她耸了耸肩：我也不知道，但我劝你最好不要去，我的直觉。她说得我浮起一身鸡皮疙瘩，我耐心地说，卢娜，格里莫广场12号不是什么吓人的地方。卢娜若有所思地点点头，说我知道，但你最好还是不要去。我有时能理解大家为什么都叫她疯姑娘。我赶紧跑开了。

小天狼星几年前把他家里的一把钥匙给了我，但我猜他早忘了这回事，每次来我都忘了带上它，但没关系，每一次按门铃都有回响。但今天我记住了，我从兜里掏出了一片小铁片，戳进锁眼，如果运气好，我一下就能见到小天狼星口中的那位“他”是谁。

“西弗勒斯……”

我听见一声低低的叫声，这声音来自小天狼星没错。但——西弗勒斯？没搞错吧？

我蹑手蹑脚地推开门，尽量不发出声音。里屋的动静骤然清晰起来。

写到这里的时候我强迫自己去回忆，重新回想一遍仍能记起那时一激灵的感觉，像穿过了一池冷水。好吧，我尽量描写得不那么露骨，但我看到的也没有很多！我向天发誓，如果那时我知道我即将看见的场景是小天狼星此时正敞着睡衣把斯内普教授压在沙发上的话，我宁愿先找把餐刀刺穿双眼。但是我没能预知未来，所以我倒抽冷气时发出了很大的声响。还好我没有尖叫，如果那时我这么做了，我下学年的成绩就不会太好看了。

空气就在他们发现我的那一刻静止，斯内普用一种我从来没有在他脸上见过的表情看着我，过了一会儿，他比我们任何人都要快地回过神，那张蜡黄消瘦的脸扭曲起来。

“天杀的布莱克！这个烂摊子你得自己解决了！”

说罢，斯内普就气冲冲地走了，可能去了他们的卧室还是什么，我不敢再想象。那一刻我简直石化在原地，过了半晌我和小天狼星还在大眼瞪小眼，在我的下巴脱臼之前，我得说点什么来挽回这个局面：

“我爸爸知道吗？”

“詹姆，詹姆还不知道……哈利，你是第一个知道的人。你能帮我个忙，替我和你爸爸说一下这件事情吗？”小天狼星讪笑着，一边把睡衣的扣子扣好一边说。

我痛苦地捂着脑袋，企图把那个画面赶出去。我意识到斯内普即将成为我的教母……不不不，第二个教父。

“哈利，你还好吗？”小天狼星小心翼翼地问。

我搞砸了，我一点都不好。

老天啊，要知道会发生这么可怕的事情，我这辈子都不会再来格里莫广场12号了。

——摘自小天狼星·布莱克的日记：

1999年 夏

詹姆那小子迟早有一天会杀了我。

——摘自西弗勒斯·斯内普的日记：

1999年 夏

迟早有一天我会杀了波特那小子。

完


End file.
